


Heil Sex und Gewalt!

by Vodolej



Series: Я не жирный... У меня просто другой путь! (с) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Antisemitism, Asphyxiation, Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Nazism, Peeping, Piercings, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Tattoos, Watersports, Сruel beating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название переводится как "Слава сексу и насилию!". Я не знаю, что может описать происходящее в фике лучше. Так и живут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Я не самовлюбленный. У меня просто кость шикарная (с)_ **

 

**_Держи меня за руку, долго, пожалуйста,_ **   
**_Крепко держи меня — я не пожалуюсь._ **   
**_Сердце в плену не способно на шалости (с)_ **

 

**_Gigil (тагальский) — непреодолимое желание укусить того, кого любишь, вызванное переизбытком чувств. (с)_ **

 

Голые, лишенные листьев коричневые ветки, жадно проскреблись по стеклу, раз и другой. Поднялся ветер, и понес во все стороны клубы мелкого, колкого снега, насыпавшегося за ночь и не успевшего слежаться. Пролетела в начинающейся вьюге выброшенная кем-то газета, типографская краска на ее страницах уже оплыла, смазав четкий контур букв.  
Улица была пустынна и тиха, только гибкие ветки молоденького клена продолжали метаться, осыпая снег, и стучать по стеклам.

Картман проснулся за несколько минут до звонка будильника, по сигналу своих внутренних часов. Он так давно привык просыпаться рано утром, что теперь, даже при всем желании, не мог залежаться в постели надолго. А вот Кайл еще сладко спал, уткнувшись сонным лицом Картману в руку и собственнически перебросив ногу через его бедра. И даже тихонько похрапывал. Его красивое лицо, чуть-чуть потемневшее от утренней рыжеватой щетины, казалось расслабленным и очень молодым.

Эрик несколько секунд моргал, пока глаза не привыкли к свету. Рань была несусветная, едва только рассвело, и в воздухе все еще висела тонкая, медленно растворяющаяся дымка, предвещавшая пиздецки холодный день.

Картману ужасно хотелось отлить, и еще он был голоден, как распоследняя скотина. Вечер закончился вином и сексом, а вот покормить его как-то не удосужились, поэтому желудок сводило голодными спазмами, и до тошноты сосало под ложечкой. И еще Картман не отказался бы от чашки крепкого кофе, горячего и сладкого, и чтобы чашка обжигала руки.  
Но вставать – это означало бродить босиком по ледяному полу, и каждая сучья доска этого гребанного деревянного пола непременно будет трещать от его веса, и Кайл наверняка проснется. А разбуженный Кайл – это злой Кайл; и он конечно, в рот с утреца не возьмет, и в задницу не даст, а выставит нахрен на мороз, а Картман по Кайлу соскучился за эти дни.  
И по его иудейской гостеприимной жаркой заднице.

Так что Картман только вздохнул, зевая во весь рот, и устроился удобней, подтащив Кайла поближе к себе. Кайл нахмурился во сне, строго сдвинул свои красивые, тонкие, медно-рыжие бровки, и невнятно пробормотал:  
\- Новашачесть…  
И пустил Картману на сгиб локтя теплую слюнку.

\- Сучонок, - проворчал шепотом Картман, поморщившись, хотя на самом деле ему стало смешно.  
Он затер мокрое пятнышко рукавом подвернувшейся пижамной футболки Кайла.

Кайл всегда ложился в постель в пижамной футболочке, хоть и знал, что через минуту ее сорвут и отбросят в сторону. Кайл как будто пытался показать, что он-то хороший, он нормальный, он просто собирается лечь спать, как обычно, и пофиг, что в его кровати уже ждет голодный и соскучившийся Картман, за это Кайл будто бы не в ответе.

Иногда он натягивал, видимо, для комплекта, теплые белые носки. И такой его вид, одновременно невинный и распутный, как у переспевшей псевдо-школьницы из порнушки, вызывал у Картмана неописуемые чувства. Эрику хотелось сделать с Кайлом кучу противоречивых вещей одновременно.

Например, уложить его животом на подушку и так оттрахать, чтобы Кайл не мог сдвинуть ноги еще неделю. Было бы забавно:  
\- Как обычно, я протестую, Ваша честь, но встать не могу, потому что мой бойфренд хорошенечко меня выебал. Он тоже считает меня занозой в заднице, Ваша честь, и в этом вы сходитесь.  
На самом деле Кайл никогда в жизни не называл его бойфрендом, и, наверное, назвал бы только после лоботомии. Для Кайла Картман был никакой не бойфренд, а досадное недоразумение, вредная и опасная привычка, сродни курению. Кайл уже сто раз клялся бросить, и даже бросал. Но все равно продолжал курить. И продолжал трахаться с Картманом.  
Но помечтать-то можно?

А еще Картману хотелось обнять Кайла, нежно прижать его к себе, погладить по голым узким бедрам, засунуть руки под салатную футболку и пересчитать каждое выступающее ребрышко. Сказать: «Детка, я так тебя люблю, все будет хорошо, детка». Поцеловать его узкие, шершавые губы, особенно нижнюю, капризную и мягкую.  
А потом положить ладони на его худую шею с острым кадыком и задушить насмерть, наблюдая, как в зеленых глазах, таких ярких, таких умных и выразительных, медленно гаснет жизнь. Держать эту драгоценную жизнь в своих руках.

А еще Картману хотелось врезать Кайлу по губам. Не шлепнуть плашмя, как во время их игр, когда Кайл лежал под ним, связанный, но непокоренный, с диким зеленым огнем в расширенных глазах. А всерьез двинуть, как во время их драки, которая случилась, когда Кайл выгнал его.  
Так двинуть, чтобы у Кайла губы лопнули, и вишневая кровь полилась сплошным потоком, заливая неизменную белую свежую рубашечку. Въебать ему, этому рыжему непослушному сучонку, двинуть коленом в живот, вырвать ядовитый розовый язык, выдавить зеленые глаза… разорвать Кайла на мелкие кусочки и сожрать каждый, пока весь Кайл не закончится, и не окажется в Картмане целиком.

А еще Картману хотелось бы всегда лежать так, в одной постели с Кайлом, плавая вне времени и пространства, крепко обнимать его и слушать его сонное, размеренное дыхание, пусть даже по-утреннему несвежее. Накрыться одеялами с головой и сидеть в этом темном, тихом и теплом логове, прижимая к себе Кайла, и защищать его от всего на свете, никогда с ним не расставаться.  
Только это утопия.

Картман знал, что Кайл вот-вот проснется, - Кайл всегда просыпался через несколько минут после него, даже если Картман лежал неподвижно, - и всегда выгонял его. С утра он вообще был неласковый, хмурый и обозленный, и вел себя похуже любой пэмээсной истерички. Наверное, злился, что снова поддался, снова позволил себе трах с Картманом и получил от этого массу удовольствия.

Эрик тихонько отодвинул Кайла, не дожидаясь утренней бури, и встал, выбравшись из кровати и выпрямившись во весь рост. Ледяной воздух, абсолютно выстывший за ночь, немилосердно впился в тело. Картман выругался под нос, чувствуя себя так, словно его со всех сторон осыпают мелкими холодными иголками. Стужа почти осязаемо потекла по ногам, поднимаясь все выше, к коленям и бедрам.  
Полы предсказуемо скрипнули, стоило Картману шагнуть к ванной.

\- Ты еще тут? – пробурчал Кайл, заворочавшись и высунув из-под одеяла встрепанную голову. – Проваливай.  
\- Захлопнись, сучара, - беззлобно ответил Картман.  
Он мстительно не стал закрывать дверь в ванную.  
\- Свинья, - проговорил Кайл, которому пришлось слушать сначала одинокое журчание струйки, потом унитазный рев воды, а потом гул воды в трубах, шум бойлера, плеск и звяканье, когда Картман принялся чистить зубы.

Картман несколько раз приносил запасные зубные щетки. Кайл неизменно их выбрасывал на следующее же утро, гордо и бессмысленно утверждая, что такого все равно больше не повторится.  
В какой-то момент Картман вышел из себя, заявил, что он все равно не брезгливый, и схватил щетку брезгливого Кайла. Кайл так и позеленел от злости, но с тех пор, хоть и неохотно, согласился на еще одну дополнительную зубную щетку.  
Правда, он так и не перестал нести всякую околесицу про последний раз, больше никогда, больше не будем, и больше не позволит, и бла-бла-бла, всякая другая бессмысленная херня. Можно подумать, рыжий жидяра когда-нибудь перехочет ебаться, или найдет где-то хуй крепче и толще.

\- Доброе утро, фладенький! – жизнерадостно заявил Картман, сплюнув мятную пену в раковину, - Как сфалось?  
Кайл возмущенно фыркнул, повернулся на другой бок, незаметно скатившись во все еще теплую выемку, оставшуюся от тела Картмана, и порывисто накрылся одеялом до макушки. При этом у него обнажились ступни: худые, длинные, с неимоверно изящными лодыжками и чувствительными пальцами, поросшими на костяшках рыжими короткими волосками. Картман едва не поперхнулся щеткой.  
Кайл, видимо из гордости, делал вид, что ноги у него вовсе не мерзнут, и ему совсем не хочется скрючиться вареной креветочкой и целиком заползти в темноту пододеялья.

Картман неторопливо умылся, утер полотенцем влажное лицо и задумчиво потер щеку – ему не мешало бы побриться, но Кайл, конечно, не даст этого сделать, начнет скандалить и гнать его, как заразного бродячего пса.

\- Уходи, - словно подслушав его мысли, проворчал Кайл. – Я больше не хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Вообще никогда? – осведомился Картман, который уже мог этот диалог расписать по нотам и исполнить обе партии.  
\- Вообще, - предсказуемо ответил Кайл и, почувствовав неладное, все-таки попытался спрятать ноги.  
Но теперь уже было поздно, Картман крепко схватил его за тонкие щиколотки и подтянул к себе. Кайл охнул, выкатившись на холод, смявшееся одеяло опутало его от макушки до пояса.

\- Отъебись, Картман! – взвизгнул Кайл. – Я хочу спать! Мне вставать только через час!  
\- Отлично, - кивнул сам себе Эрик. – Так у нас полно времени, киска.  
Он насильно развел длинные, упрямо сжимающиеся ноги Кайла, и попытался устроиться между ними. Кайл лягнулся, причем так удачно, что сумел освободить одну ногу, левую, и пребольно треснул Эрика в плечо.  
Он освободился из плена одеяла и уставился на Картмана горящими от злобы зелеными глазами.  
Кайл был очень красивый – белокожий, носатенький, с веснушчатыми плечами, глазастый и рыжий. Классический такой успешный пидорок в белой рубашечке, яппи до кончиков ногтей.

\- Кар-р-ртман! – прорычал Кайл. – Я же велел тебе идти нахер! Убирайся!  
\- Так это все было ошибкой? – подсказал ему Картман невинным тоном.  
\- Да! – закричал Кайл… и прикусил язык, сообразив, что Картман снова хитро вывел его из себя.  
Он упал спиной на подушку, закинул руки за голову и сказал безразличным тоном:  
\- Знаешь что, делай, что хочешь, мне плевать.  
\- Да? – уточнил Картман, пытаясь не ухмыляться. Его забавлял и возбуждал этот смиренный вид, хотя Кайлу это очень шло. Кайлу вообще не помешало бы чуточку больше смирения.  
\- Да, - равнодушно ответил Кайл. – Можешь меня изнасиловать, я не стану сопротивляться. Но потом я вызову копов и тебя посадят.  
Картман расхохотался. Кайл, рассматривающий потолок, перевел на него взгляд. В глубине его прозрачных зеленых глаз крылось полыхающее возмущение, но пока что он себя сдерживал.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал Картман. – Раз ты так просишь тебя поиметь…

Он забрался в постель, опустился на живот и положил себе на плечи худые и мускулистые ноги Кайла. Тот бегал на беговой дорожке в тренажерном зале три раза в неделю, по вторникам, средам и воскресеньям, и ноги у него были что надо – сильные, длинные и красивые.

Картман без разговоров врезал бы любому, кто назвал бы его хуесосом. Просто вырвал бы челюсть, чтобы неповадно было. Но Кайл… брать в рот у Кайла ему было не западло, Кайл не был… вернее, Кайл был… Кайл был его девчонкой, его рыжей шлюшкой, его любимой, драгоценной сучкой, пусть и без пизды, а отлизать девчонке – это нормально. Нет ничего плохого в том, что делаешь своей девочке приятно.

Кайл вздрогнул всем телом и недоверчиво посмотрел между своих колен. Картман, в общем-то, не часто его так баловал. Не потому, что он был особо против, просто Кайл был из тех, кто тащится, когда их дерут в жопу, так что обычно Картман ублажал его по-другому.

\- Картман? – тихо позвал Кайл. – Ты что делаешь? П-перестань…  
Он запнулся и прикрыл глаза, шумно вздохнул и поерзал затылком по подушке. Рыжие кудряшки окружили его бледное лицо ржавым нимбом. Картман готов был молиться этой иконе, своему персональному капризному богу, хоть каждый день. Но, естественно, никогда об этом не говорил, не хотел подставляться под острый язык Кайла.

Кайл расслабился, и его напряженные ноги тоже расслабились, потяжелели, и даже скрестились на спине Картмана. На бритый затылок Картмана легла теплая ладонь, почесала за ухом.  
\- Эрик, - тихо и нежно позвал Кайл.  
Картман вскинул глаза и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, заметив, что Кайл уже весь раскраснелся и тяжело дышит, губы у него разлизанные и темно-розовые, а глаза шалые и дурные.

Член Кайла, тонкий и обрезанный, мокрый от слюны, напряженно торчал, из крошечной розовой щелки текла прозрачная, вязкая и терпкая на вкус слизь. Картман пососал маленькое золотое колечко на уздечке - Кайл, конечно, где-то там, на другом конце себя, громко ахнул.  
Кайл был очень чувствительный, нежный во всех местах, поэтому сначала долго упирался, отказываясь от сережки, а теперь, - как Картман подозревал, - ловил от нее кайф не только в постели. Картман все забывал спросить, что Кайл чувствует, когда стоит в своем обожаемом зале суда, перед всеми этими сладкоречивыми пидорами, а его беленькие, плотные эластичные трусишки так и трутся о сережку. Думает ли Кайл о нем, Картмане?  
Но на такие вопросы Кайл никогда не отвечает, если, конечно, не визжит на члене. О, в такие особые моменты Кайл просто не способен соврать или отмолчаться!

\- Эрик! – выдохнул Кайл и вонзил аккуратные подпиленные ноготки Картману в затылок.  
Картман приготовился глотать. Не самое приятное занятие, да и вкус так себе, но Кайл, выглядящий как обкуренная шлюшка, начал мелко дрожать, его ноги требовательно и широко раздвинулись, ногти снова проскребли по затылку. Кайл громко вскрикнул:  
\- Эрик, ну! Пожалуйста!  
В рот Картману брызнуло теплым и кисловатым. Он торопливо проглотил и отодвинулся, но тут же не удержался и поцеловал подрагивающего Кайла в бедро.

Картман знал, что у них всего несколько секунд, максимум - минута нежности, а потом снова начнется привычный обмен гадостями. Картман уткнулся лицом в живот Кайла, плоский и подтянутый, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к ушам, к загривку и щеке. Кайл молчал и неспешно поглаживал, его пальцы бессистемно бродили, прикасаясь и почесывая, и когда они остановились, Картман на секунду прикрыл глаза, потому что минута покоя и взаимопонимания закончилась.

\- Все, - хрипловато сказал Кайл, откашлялся и повторил уже своим обычным, спокойным и убедительным голосом успешного адвоката. – Все, тебе пора идти.  
Картман кивнул и сполз с кровати. Он бы не отказался и сам кончить - в идеале, Кайлу на лицо, но инстинктивно почувствовал, что время для этого ушло, и Кайл теперь не дастся. Ну, правая рука всегда была при нем, как и богатая коллекция воспоминаний.

Картман принялся одеваться, пытаясь выискать, куда ночью пошвырял одежду в порыве страсти. Кайл наблюдал за ним холодным взглядом донельзя избалованной кошки. Он уже завернулся в кокон одеяла, но закрылся не только этим смехотворным барьером, а вообще закрылся, отстранился.

\- Пиши письма, сладенький, - посоветовал Картман. – Ты же знаешь, только свистни – и он появится. В смысле - я.  
\- В смысле – Черный Плащ, - заметил Кайл. – Но я не собираюсь свистеть. Я серьезно, Картман. Это был последний раз и больше этого не повторится.  
Картман покорно кивнул, мысленно поспорив с собой, что Кайл продержится не больше пары недель. Если Картман выиграет – выпьет бутылочку хорошего пива, а если не выиграет – выпьет две, с учетом утешительной.

\- А теперь уходи, - твердо сказал Кайл. – И через заднюю дверь, пожалуйста.  
\- У тебя и так всегда все через заднюю дверь, - ухмыльнулся Картман, пошло подвигав бровями.  
Кайл страдальчески закатил глаза. Картман оперся коленом о кровать, проигнорировав раздраженное выражение на лице Кайла, и поцеловал того в щеку.  
\- Ты в этой одежде по коровникам разгуливаешь, - пробормотал Кайл. – А я тут сплю. Отстань.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Картман. – И я отстану.  
Кайл недовольно взглянул на него, потом обреченно вздохнул, подвинулся ближе и коротко поцеловал Картмана в губы. Он уже смирился с тем, что проще, быстрее и безопасней будет подчиняться в таких вопросах.

Картмана, как обычно, от поцелуя Кайла наэлектризовало от кончиков пальцев до коротеньких волос на затылке. Как бы он хотел вырвать себе сердце и преподнести его Кайлу в подарок. Как бы он хотел сказать Кайлу – я люблю тебя, иудейская ты сучка, я так охренительно люблю тебя, что без тебя мне тошно жить.  
Но Кайл никогда не оценит ни такого подарка, ни таких слов. Кайл не из тех, кто подобное ценит. Ему подавай что-то совершенно материальное, дорогое, стильное, и пускай оно будет модным в этом сезоне.  
А Картмана никогда нельзя было назвать ни стильным, ни модным. Сезонов для его моды не существовало, и то, что он в данный момент был пять минут, как из постели Кайла – это была чистая удача, много упрямства и знаменитейшая любовь жидов к половой ебле.

\- Вали, жиртрест, - шепотом сказал Кайл, глядя ему прямо в глаза немигающим взглядом.  
\- Пока, жидяра, - так же тихо ответил Картман, звонко чмокнул Кайла в кончик длинного носа и ушел, прихватив свою куртку и ботинки, заляпанные грязью.


	2. Chapter 2

Кайл терпеливо дождался, когда зашумит мотор джипа. Картман несколько минут прогревал свою «Чероки», потом издевательски похлопал по клаксону. Кайла даже передернуло. Потом Картман наконец-то уехал, а Кайл закрыл глаза и попытался заснуть, но, разумеется, сон уже ускользнул.  
\- Сука! – бессильно выругался Кайл, осознав, что в свой законный выходной проснулся еще раньше, чем обычно.

Он несколько минут бесцельно ворочался, уговаривая себя еще поспать, но в итоге сдался и решительно отбросил одеяло. От холода сразу же застучали зубы, яйца поджались, соски окаменели, а на коже выступили крупные мурашки.  
Интересно, - подумал Кайл. – Что бы сейчас сказал Картман? Наверняка выдал бы какую-то отборную пошлость.

Он моментально обозлился на себя за эту непрошенную мысль. Какая, к черту, разница, что подумает какой-то там Картман? Связь с ним вообще была одной большой ошибкой, сплошным недоразумением.

Кайл нервно нашарил в кармане аккуратно сложенных брюк пачку сигарет, прикурил себе и, завернувшись в одеяло, побрел на кухню.  
Конечно, никто вчера не удосужился помыть посуду. На тарелках присохли остатки еды, на донышке чашки сиротливо темнела густая лужица кофейной гущи. Кайл скрипнул зубами, включил кофеварку и принялся мыть тарелки, испытывая неописуемую злобу. Он даже пожалел, что Картман так быстро смотал - можно было бы разбить парочку тарелок о его бритую башку, все равно в ней три мысли да две извилины – пожрать, потрахаться и оскорбить кого-нибудь. По окончанию цикла повторить.

Кайл совершенно не ждал Картмана вчера. И не собирался его звать. Он планировал поужинать в приятном одиночестве, в тишине и покое. Выпить вина. Посмотреть какой-нибудь хороший, спокойный фильм. Может быть, позвонить брату.  
Но его чертов телефон почему-то спутал контакты, и когда вместо Айка мобильный промурлыкал голосом Картмана: «Да, сладенький, ты по мне соскучился?», отменять вызов было уже поздно. То есть, не поздно, но это выглядело бы трусливо. Словно Кайл сначала позвонил, а потом испугался. Хотя так, возможно, оно и было на самом деле.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я приехал? – выручил его Картман, сообразив, что молчание не играет ему на руку.  
\- Как знаешь, - равнодушно ответил Кайл, нервно вцепившись ногтями себе в колено и изо всех сил стараясь не выдать голосом, как волнуется.  
\- Буду через десять минут, - сказал Картман, сухо пощелкав чем-то на заднем фоне. Наверное, менял адрес в навигаторе. – Взбей подушечки и включи чертово отопление.

Кайл тогда фыркнул и отключился, но теперь пожалел, что не послушался дельного совета. Дом капитально выстыл за ночь, и полезная для организма прохлада превратилась в жуткий холод, который точно на пользу никому не шел.  
Конечно, ночью Картман согрел его… и Картман, и вино - они здорово постарались, но к утру каждая чертова стена, казалось, покрылась коркой льда.

Кайл обхватил обеими руками горячую чашку, устроился поудобней на стуле, подвернув одеяло так, чтобы спрятать босые ноги в образовавшийся карман, почти засунул нос в кофе и задумался – чем ему заняться.  
Стэн обещал явиться только в обед, а до обеда было еще целых полдня. Заниматься рабочими документами Кайл категорически не хотел. Выспаться он уже не мог, подлый Картман ему все планы нарушил.

Кайл отхлебнул кофе и замер, впервые за утро заметив на своем запястье темный след от галстука. На втором запястье обнаружилась симметричная сизоватая полоса. Кайл вскочил на ноги, забыв про стужу, и бросился к зеркальному холодильнику, а рассмотрев, что Картман с ним сделал – горестно застонал. Осталось только взять несмываемый маркер и написать на лбу: «Картман снова меня поимел».

На шее, под ухом, запекся большой кровоподтек, под соском отпечатался синий полукруг, хотя Кайл совершенно не помнил, как его сюда укусили. Он злобно понадеялся, что на Картмане тоже осталось порядочно следов, но беда в том, что коровам, лошадям и собачкам с кошечками, с которыми Картман возится с утра до ночи, совершенно наплевать, разодраны ли у того ногтями спина и бедра, или нет.

Кайл опасливо повернулся боком, заглядывая в зеркало, и прямо взвыл от ярости, увидев на загривке темные четкие пятнышки от пятерни. Картман, мерзавец, в постели позволял себе этакую расслабленную хозяйскую хватку, которая оборачивалась стальным капканом, если Кайл не слушался. А Кайл ночью был очень непослушным, поэтому в дело пошли его же собственный галстук и его же собственный ремень, а в завершение Картман перевернул его на живот и крепко взял за загривок. И вот результат.

\- Больше никогда! – громко и уверенно сказал Кайл, глядя на свое взъерошенное, голое, потасканное отражение. – Никогда!  
Отражение было очень решительное и хмурое. Кайл же, в глубине души, такой решительности вовсе не испытывал. В самой-самой глубине души, на самом-самом дне своей душонки, он испытывал неописуемое желание повторить все, что происходило ночью. И желательно поскорее.

Картман был мудак, скотина и фашистюга, животное и грубиян, попросту моральный урод, но трахаться он умел, как никто другой.  
Собственно, Кайл понятия не имел, как умеют трахаться все остальные, его опыт ограничивался парочкой пьяненьких студенток в колледже, когда ему было уже все равно с кем; парочкой проституток, пока он «искал себя», и Картманом, причиной всех его бед, но Картмана ему хватало даже с лишком.  
Картман его навсегда испортил и цинично совратил, направил на путь содома, и все время продолжал творить всякую херню с его жизнью, а Кайл ему почему-то позволял, хотя уже сто раз, сто тысяч раз зарекался все прекратить и стать нормальным.

Но нормальным хорошо быть днем, при солнечном свете, в окружении таких же условно нормальных людей. Нормальным хорошо быть среди коллег и друзей. В тренажерном зале. В магазине и в кино.  
А пустой, стылой постели совершенно плевать – нормальный ты или ненормальный. Там, в этой огромной постели, среди холодных простыней, грустно, одиноко и безнадежно. Паршиво лежать одному, натянув одеяло до носа, и слушать, как ветки стучат по стеклу, как завывает вьюга и всю ночь шуршит снег.  
Но с другой стороны – а что хорошего в том, чтобы лежать с раздвинутыми ногами под врагом всей своей жизни? Подстилаться с готовностью под циничную скотину, под наци, слушать его хриплое дыхание, ощущать прикосновение его рук, вес его тяжелого тела, его пот, слюну и сперму.  
И особенно хреново - наслаждаться всем этим скотским, грязным, почти животным совокуплением от первой до последней секунды. Наслаждаться, до потери сознания, до крика и судорог. Отдавать всего себя, вручать раз за разом собственную жизнь в чужие руки, которые могут быть и ласковыми, и грубыми.

Кайл, невесело улыбнувшись, достал из шкафа чистую футболку, натянул теплые домашние штаны и вытащил с книжной полки глянцевую кулинарную книгу в твердой обложке. Книгу притащил Стэн, издевательски сообщив, что для такого интеллектуального умника, каким Кайл стал, вся эта мутотень в самый раз.

Кайл полистал страницы, задумчиво рассматривая яркие фотографии, и остановился на странице с супом чили. На эту страничку он педантично положил закладку и принялся листать дальше. В конце концов, Стэн заслужил маленькую месть. Кайл выбрал европейский овощной «Рататуй», исключительно потому, что слово было звучное, необычное, и, возможно, потому что Стэн не очень-то жаловал овощи на самом деле.

И пока Кайл неспешно готовил, он вдруг понял, что все думает и думает о Картмане, мучаясь от собственной неопределенности. Картман по умолчанию был злейшим злом в его жизни. Кайл рос вместе с Картманом, и от него не видел ничего хорошего, потому что Картман никогда не был хорошим человеком.  
Мелкий Картман был тем еще говнюком, и совсем даже не безобидным, а когда вырос, и из толстого и рыхлого внезапно превратился в огромного, высокого и с невъебенно широкими плечами, он стал действительно опасным. Особенно учитывая его взгляды на жизнь.  
Кайл все надеялся, что Картман однажды перерастет свое увлечение нацизмом, но это, видимо, было навсегда. А еще Кайл иногда гадал и не находил ответа – как в Картмане уживается острая нетерпимость и фашистские убеждения, и при этом Картман не гнушается бегать за ним, Кайлом. И не просто бегать, а всякие вещи с ним делать, такие, за которые фашисты фашистов по голове не гладят. Странный Картман был парень, все-таки. С детства двинутый на всю голову.

Кайл вдруг ясно и детально вспомнил тот день, когда он все понял про Картмана. Хоть и прошло…да почти десять лет, но Кайл все вспомнил так четко, словно это случилось только вчера.

В те годы кратковременно вернулась мода на эту нацистскую гадость, которой всю жизнь увлекался Картман. К счастью, прошло это так же быстро, как и пришло, и было весьма поверхностно, но тогда Картман временно был не одинок в своих убеждениях.  
Кайл, возвращаясь домой из колледжа, на выходные или на каникулы, неизменно встречал Картмана с дружками. Тот вообще умел легко и быстро заводить приятелей, и хоть они куда-то потом все рассасывались, но Эрик редко ходил один. Тогда Кайл еще поддерживал отношения с семьей, ведь он еще не знал о своей дремлющей ненормальности. А может уже знал, но настолько подсознательно, что всерьез об этом не думал.

В те годы, - Кайл даже усмехнулся, когда вспомнил, - они с Картманом собачились по любому поводу так, что искры летели. Наверное, для людей, имеющих глаза, все было с первого взгляда понятно, что происходит между ними, но сами они свято верили в силу своей взаимной ненависти. По крайней мере, Кайл верил.

И в тот день, солнечный и хороший на самом деле, редкий такой светлый и относительно теплый денек, Кайл снова пересекся с Картманом. И это изменило всю его жизнь.

Картман, в окружении своих новых друзей, которых он притащил из другого города, оккупировал засаженную кленами аллейку перед школой. Там они ошивались в тени, курили, изредка задирали прохожих и вроде бы пили, хотя Кайл сомневался, что кому-то стукнул двадцать один. Но Картман всегда умел доставать то, чего хотел, даже если приходилось нарушать закон.

Кайл топал в местную, школьную библиотеку, поддавшись уговорам Айка сдать его книжки. И, в общем-то, увидев этот перезревший гитлерюгенд в засаде, Кайл понял, почему Айк не хотел идти сам.  
Картман курил, пижонски выдыхая дым носом, и невнимательно слушал долговязого парня, изредка кивая его словам. Парень казался тонким розовым червяком рядом с широкоплечим и массивным Картманом, на котором, как заметил Кайл, добавилось татуировок. Цифры и свастику Кайл уже раньше видел, а теперь приметил то, чего раньше не было – кельтский крест на все плечо, и готическую надпись, ныряющую под майку и выползающую с другой стороны спины. Для майки вообще-то было холодно, но Картман всегда был показушником.  
И вообще, Картман, придурок, до дрожи ненавидел черных, но сам, кажется, собирался оббиться, словно какой-нибудь рэп-идол.

Потом Картман увидел Кайла, и даже вздрогнул от злобной радости. Его глаза загорелись, про собеседника он сразу же забыл, лениво шагнул Кайлу наперерез, широко, издевательски ухмыляясь.  
А Кайл вдруг понял, - словно шоры упали с глаз, - что Картман стремительно вырос за одно лето. Вымахал на две головы выше, и так в плечищах раздался, что Кайл оказался не просто ниже него, а вообще целиком скрылся в тени Картмана. Ему стало страшновато, потому что… потому что черными, насмешливыми глазами Картмана на него смотрел какой-то бритоголовый громила-наци, а глаза Картмана и так никогда не были добры, а теперь-то уж подавно.

\- Жидя-я-яра, - сладко пропел Картман, сунув руки в карманы широких карго-штанов и загородив собой дорогу.  
\- Жиртрест, - в тон ему ответил Кайл, игнорируя потекший по спине холодный пот. – Я вижу, старых приятелей ты уже сожрал, обзавелся новыми?  
Картман рассеянно обернулся, потом осклабился. Зубы у него были белые и заостренные.  
\- Умник, - с ласковой ненавистью сказал он. – Я тебе шею сверну, жид.  
\- Попробуй, - предложил Кайл, хмурясь. – Пальцем меня тронешь - сядешь. Будешь черным братьям в Шоушенке «Майн Кампф» декламировать. С выражением.

Картман искренне рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
Кайл невольно обратил внимание на его сильное горло и острый кадык. Черт, ну как мелкий, жирный и рыхлый Картман всего за год превратился в такого быка? Это нечестно! Кайл тут из шкуры выпрыгивает, чтобы приличный рельеф сделать, а у Картмана вон какие плечищи, хотя он наверняка в тренажерный зал ни разу в жизни не заходил.  
Кайл с трудом подавил сумасшедшее, внезапно возникшее желание задрать черную майку Картмана и проверить – есть у того кубики на животе, или нет.

\- Не бойся, тупой жид, - сказал Картман. - Не трону. Мы хорошие парни, телочек в течке не трогаем.  
Он снова осклабился, показав белые зубы. Глаза у него блестели, но глядели настороженно и внимательно.

Кайл видел подобное по Дискавери – у крупных хищников, которых снимали, пока они сидели в засаде. Сидит какая-нибудь такая гривастая тварюга, пялится на бедную зебру немигающим взглядом, аж слюни текут. А в глазах, при этом, работает мозговой компьютер – как прыгнуть, куда прыгнуть, где зубами щелкнуть, куда загонять и как потом свежевать. Там всего-то, в этой зверюге, парочка инстинктов - сознание на нуле, мысли в принципе отсутствуют… ну, прямо как в Картмане. А потом зубами щелк – и зебре конец.

\- Очередные тупые шуточки, - резюмировал Кайл. – Картман, отвали от меня, я спешу.  
\- Ты просишь меня отвалить, но делаешь это без уважения, - заметил Картман, даже не думая отодвинуться. – Мне это не нравится, жидяра.  
Кайл раздраженно и напряженно рассматривал его лицо - с широкими скулами и густыми серыми бровями. На верхней губе Картмана была почти зажившая трещинка, видимо, он недавно с кем-то дрался. Возле уха все еще темнел синяк. На подбородке, слева, Кайл неожиданно для себя заметил малюсенькую родинку. Картман скалился.

\- А ты заслуживаешь уважения? – осведомился Кайл, деланно удивившись. – Ты биомусор, Картман. Так и быть, через пять лет я подам тебе мелочевки на булочку и кофе, когда ты сопьешься и пойдешь бомжевать.  
У Картмана дернулась щека и потемнели глаза, он перестал улыбаться и склонился, больно толкнув Кайла плечом:  
\- Не нарывайся, жиденок, - прошептал он, почти касаясь губами кончика носа Кайла. – Иначе я могу забыть о своих принципах хорошего парня.  
Кайл громко фыркнул. Потом он отпихнул Картмана, - проще было отпихнуть каменную стену, - обошел его бочком и пошел своей дорогой.

А на обратном пути, ближе к вечеру, его подстерегли дружки Картмана. Кайл их даже не рассмотрел особо, поэтому узнал лишь того, долговязого, у которого подтяжки болтались ниже колен, цепляясь за штанины. Долговязый вообще выглядел как сопля, на которую зачем-то натянули мешковатые штаны. Казалось, он вот-вот выскользнет из ботинок и уползет в траву мерзким склизким угрем.

\- Ты был невежливым с нашим другом, - заявил долговязый неприятным, слишком высоким голосом.  
\- А вы ему не друзья, - заметил Кайл, краем глаза отметив, что ему перекрыли путь к отступлению. Их было трое, и они по-умному распределились вокруг него треугольником, чтобы и его не упустить, и друг другу не мешать. Хитрые, сволочи.  
\- Он вас кинет, когда ему это будет выгодно, - сказал он. – И отвалите от меня, нацистские хуесосы.  
Кайл до последнего был уверен, что сумеет отбиться. По крайней мере, даст в ответ хороших пинков.

Только ничего из этого не вышло, потому что они не стали с ним драться - его просто повалили на землю и начали пинать ногами.  
Рюкзак лопнул, мобильный телефон в его недрах издал неприятный хруст. Но Кайлу в тот момент было наплевать, потому что точно такой же хруст издали его ребра. Он чудом успел прикрыть лицо руками, поэтому тяжелый черный ботинок только вскользь проехался по носу и щеке, оставив на костяшках пальцев кровавый смазанный след, а на лице - грязь. Правда, в следующий раз Кайлу уже не так повезло, носок ботинка четко пришелся по переносице, мир взорвался белой болью, которая быстро сменилась на алую.  
Кайл булькающе заорал, захлебываясь льющейся в рот кровью. Ему добавили в живот, заставив скрючиваться еще сильнее, а потом двинули по почкам так, что Кайл перестал что-либо соображать.  
Под ним расплывалось мокрое пятно, штаны прилипли к ногам, но ему даже не было стыдно. Стыдно и гадко стало потом, когда сверху полилась, в три струйки, моча, отвратно воняющая мочевиной и солью. Она заливалась в ухо, в разбитый нос, ну хоть рот, к счастью, Кайл сумел прикрыть ладонью, задыхаясь от боли, текущей крови, стыда и беспомощной ярости.  
Потом они ушли, а он долго лежал в вонючей луже, пытаясь заставить себя встать. Он был весь мокрый, в крови, и когда он сумел сесть, с волос потекло за шиворот, испоганив рубашку и куртку. Хотя куртка уже и так была грязная, разорванная и обоссанная.

Распотрошенный рюкзак почему-то сильнее всего символизировал то, что с ним произошло. Розовое тряпичное нутро рюкзака вывернулось наружу, словно… словно что-то изнасилованное. Книги испачкались, из мертвого телефона торчали проводки и осколки электроники. В бумажнике, естественно, не осталось никакой наличности. Жид там или не жид, а забрать его деньги эти уроды не побрезговали.

Кайл, ползая на четвереньках, поскуливая и отплевываясь, кое-как собрал свое уцелевшее добро, и лишь потом сумел подняться. Кровь запеклась под носом, на губах, на подбородке и шее; бровь ныла той тупой болью, какая бывает, если сильно стукнуться головой. Нос распух, как картофелина, а над глазом обильно кровоточила ссадина, поэтому зрение у Кайла было лишь монокулярное, и то, густо приправленное красными и белыми всполохами боли.

Хорошо, что уже стемнело.  
Кайл кое-как дополз домой, время от времени останавливаясь и пытаясь отдышаться. Он богохульно возблагодарил бога за то, что вся семья отправилась в синагогу. Ему сейчас не хватало только истеричной жалости матери.

И когда Кайл почти дополз до дома и уже решил, что его приключения закончились, с неосвещенного крыльца поднялась здоровенная темная фигура.  
\- Слышишь, жидяра, - нагло заявил Картман. – Надо пого…  
Он запнулся и замолчал.  
\- Твои дружки со мной уже поговорили, - устало ответил Кайл, вцепившись в перила, чтобы не пошатываться.  
Он чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет. Он был так слаб и так унижен, и для полного комплекта страданий не хватало только этого человека, который так его ненавидел и так наслаждался каждой секундой его позора. Это был просто финиш, хуже не придумаешь.

\- Извини, что задирал тебя, - пробормотал Кайл, надеясь, что в темноте Картман плохо видит его лицо. – Я больше не буду. А теперь уходи… пожалуйста.  
Картман, вместо ответа, шагнул ближе и щелкнул зажигалкой, и принялся при слабом, желтоватом свете огонька рассматривать Кайла. В этом свете его лицо казалось демоническим. Кайл бы не удивился, начни Картман хохотать, как дьявол.  
Но Картман не смеялся. Он только внимательно смотрел, прищурив глаза, и казалось, будто он фотографирует взглядом каждую ссадину.

\- Хм, - наконец сказал он, принюхиваясь.  
А потом его губы действительно растянулись в ухмылке, а у Кайла от вида этой пухлой нижней губы, искривленной в издевательской усмешке, все внутри просто оборвалось. Он затрясся, осознав, что у него теперь два пути – либо навсегда уехать из города, либо вскрыть себе вены в ванне, потому что Картман будет так над ним издеваться и так полоскать его, что все их прошлое покажется детскими шалостями.  
\- Жидяра, тебя что, еще и обоссали? – спросил Картман, вскинув бровь.  
В глазах у него прыгали веселые желтые огоньки.

Кайл разревелся. Его никогда в жизни так не унижали, и никогда с ним не поступали так низко. Он не был самым плохим человеком на свете, так за что ему такое наказание? Сначала эти мерзавцы, которым просто было скучно и хотелось кого-то помучить, а потом Картман, с его острым языком, с его злопамятностью и мстительностью. Это было чересчур для Кайла.  
Он попытался прикрыть лицо руками, задел сломанный нос и взвыл еще громче. Кровь снова полилась по пальцам, липкая и горячая, в висках стучало от боли и стыда. Кайл бессильно опустился на ступеньки, прикрываясь так, словно Картман тоже его бил. Собственно, он и бил – своим взглядом и своей наверняка самодовольной ухмылочкой.

Неожиданно хлопнула дверь, щелкнул выключатель, и по глазам ударило желтым светом - это Картман нашел ключи на притолоке. Кайл вскинул мокрое, распухшее лицо, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и испуганно ахнул, когда внезапно взлетел над ступеньками. Картман поднял его на руки, словно маленького ребенка, без брезгливости, не боясь испачкаться, занес в дом и потащил в ванную. Он отлично знал, где что находится, хоть давненько тут не бывал.

\- Сам разденешься? – спросил Картман. – Или не можешь?  
Лицо у него было странное, нечитаемое. Кайл попытался стащить расстегнутую куртку, но со стоном уронил руку – ребра отзывались волной острой боли на каждое движение.  
\- Понятно, - резюмировал Картман и принялся раздевать его.  
Кайл заметил, что у Картмана почему-то сильно дрожат пальцы.

Обоссанную и порванную куртку Картман запихнул в пакет, туда же отправилась вся одежда, которую он, слой за слоем, снимал с Кайла. Увидев мокрое, розовое пятно на штанах, Картман, что было странно для него, ничего не сказал, просто скомкал их и запихнул их к остальным тряпкам.  
Кайл дрожал от холода и пережитого шока, и даже забыл о стыдливости, пока не понял, что Картман обводит его обнаженное, худое и побитое тело тяжелым взглядом. Было в этом взгляде что-то такое страшное, от чего Кайл поскорее прикрыл яйца и член обеими ладонями, хотя ребра снова протестующе отозвались болью.

\- Тебя надо помыть, - сказал Картман. – От тебя пиздец как несет, жиденок.  
Он осторожно взял Кайла за подбородок, задев какую-то ссадину, и задумчиво осмотрел нос.  
\- Сломан? – простучал зубами Кайл.  
\- Естественно, - фыркнул Картман. – И не в одном месте. И как тебе зубы не выбили?  
У Кайла снова потекли слезы, просто полились сплошным потоком, потому что все это было жутко несправедливо.  
\- Не реви, - приказал Картман. – До свадьбы заживет.  
\- Это все из-за тебя, - пробормотал Кайл. – Это ты виноват!  
Картман несколько секунд молча глядел на него.

Странный был взгляд – как будто это Картману было больно, как будто это ему сломали ребра и нос, двинули по почкам и протоптались по пальцам берцами. И одновременно в этом взгляде читалось горячее желание внести в побои свою лепту. Картман словно жалел, что это не он отделал Кайла в мясо. Кайлу снова стало страшновато. Он подумал, что если Картман начнет его пиздить – то просто добьет, убьет насмерть.  
Наконец Картман отступил, нахмурившись и ссутулившись, и буркнул:  
\- Я вызову тебе скорую. Помойся, как сумеешь.  
И ушел.

Кайл был уверен, что через пару дней с легкой руки Картмана весь город начнет обзывать его Зассыхой, или Обоссанкой, или еще чем-то подобным, унизительным и оскорбительным. Кайл вообще болтался между сном и явью, не совсем понимая, где он и что с ним происходит. Его пичкали седативными, и он спал. Его кормили с ложечки, и он ел. Ему делали перевязки – и он скулил от боли. Потом его отпустили домой, но он почти не запомнил, как мать везла его в машине, закутанного в два одеяла и три куртки. Он почти все время спал, а когда не спал – смотрел в потолок с тупой апатией, потеряв интерес к жизни.

Пожалуй, Кайл выпал из этого сонного нереального состояния, только после звонка на новый мобильный.  
\- Ка-а-айл, - протянул Картман.  
Начинается, - подумал Кайл, мигом проснувшись, оцепенение спало с него, и апатия растворилась. – Ну вот. Сейчас и начнется.  
\- Что? – спросил он, немного невнятно. Язык был непослушный, а на нос давил лейкопластырь.  
\- Подходи к заброшенному карьеру, - приказал Картман. – Сейчас.  
Кайл сел и потер ладонью глаза. Он был в своей спальне, но совершенно не помнил, как там оказался, и какой вообще день.  
\- Ты рехнулся? – спросил он удивленно. – Что я там забыл?  
\- Ка-а-айл, - раздраженно позвал Картман. – Ты плохо меня расслышал? Я жду тебя через полчаса. Надевай теплые штанишки и топай сюда.  
\- А если я не приду? – осторожно спросил Кайл, выползая из постели.  
Картман помолчал.  
\- Ну, ты сам догадываешься, что будет, - наконец ответил Картман. – И тебе это не понравится, жидяра, я тебе гарантирую.  
\- Ты сволочь! – в сердцах ответил Кайл, взглядом пытаясь отыскать какую-то свою одежду.  
\- Ты придешь, ссыкунишка? – осведомился Картман деловым тоном.  
\- Приду, черт тебя возьми! – рявкнул Кайл.

Сменить футболку он бы не смог без посторонней помощи, ребра были туго перетянуты бандажом, поэтому Кайл просто натянул поверх пижамы рубашку, нашел чистую куртку, и кое-как замотал покрытое синяками лицо шарфом. После долгих усилий он сумел сунуть ноги в кроссовки, не наклоняясь и не развязывая шнурки.  
К счастью, дома никого не было: Айк еще тусил в школе, отец был на работе, а мать уехала в магазин, так что Кайл прокрался незамеченным на улицу, свернул в переулок и зашагал к заброшенному карьеру, пытаясь понять, зачем Картман выбрал это Богом забытое место.

Картман сидел на капоте своей тачки, неспешно попивая из картонного стаканчика кофе с молоком. Пару минут он делал вид, что не замечает запыхавшегося и злющего Кайла. Любовался закатом, пил кофе и насвистывал мотивчик из популярной песенки.  
Кайл тоже молчал и заинтересованно рассматривал лицо Картмана. Он дар речи потерял, увидев черный обширный синяк на скуле, нашлепку лейкопластыря на разбитой брови и кровоподтек у рта. Они с Картманом сейчас были ну просто сладкая парочка Твикс.

\- Ты… подрался? – осторожно спросил он. – Ты что - подрался с теми парнями?  
\- Ты опоздал, жиденок, - спокойно заметил Картман и посмотрел на запястье, где тикали наручные часы.  
Кайл уже тысячу лет не видел людей, которые в эпоху мобильных носили наручные часы.  
\- Ну извини, - ядовито ответил Кайл. – У меня три ребра сломано, я теперь не такой быстрый, как обычно.  
Картман посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Страшная это была улыбка. Кайлу стало действительно страшно, и он пожалел, что пришел.  
\- Я прощаю тебя, - великодушно ответил Картман и спрыгнул с капота.

\- И что теперь? – спросил Кайл. – Будешь меня шантажировать? Угрожать?  
Картман снова осклабился.  
\- Отличная идея, - сказал он. – Нос у тебя сломан, но ротик-то работает?  
У Кайла по спине потек ручеек горячего пота.  
\- Картман, - сказал он осторожно. – Ты сейчас шутишь, да? Это твоя дурацкая шутка?  
У Картмана дрогнули губы. Он явно боролся с собой, и это было заметно даже Кайлу.  
\- Естественно шучу, жидяра, - наконец сказал Картман.  
Кайл выдохнул. Картман фыркнул, заметив облегчение на его лице.

\- У меня для тебя есть подарочек, - сказал Картман. – Даже три. Я-то знаю, что ты жадный ненасытный жиденок.  
Он допил, смял пустой бумажный стаканчик и запустил его в карьер.  
\- Картман, не мусори, - машинально сказал Кайл.  
Откуда же ему было знать, что будет дальше?

Картман взял его за локоть, - очень бережно на самом деле, что для него было странно, - обошел машину и кивнул.  
\- Выбирай двоих, - сказал он, указав на три огромных, дергающихся тюка, обмотанных черными мусорными пакетами.  
Кайл пошатнулся и чуть не упал.

\- Ч-что это? – заикаясь, спросил Кайл. – Это же…  
\- Двое – твои, - спокойно пояснил Картман. – Один - мой.  
Кайл глядел на него с ужасом, он боялся даже представить, что Картман имеет в виду.  
\- Ну смелее, - подбодрил его Картман. – Никто не узнает.  
\- Ты чокнулся? – шепотом завопил Кайл. – Они же живые!  
\- Скоро будут мертвые, - цинично ответил Картман. – Это решаемый вопрос.  
Один из тюков как раз перестал дергаться.  
\- О, - сказал Картман. – Кажется, уже.  
Он отпустил оцепеневшего Кайла, подошел и опустился на одно колено, сдернул с тюка черный пакет. Кайл узнал долговязого, похожего на угря парня. У того было белое от ужаса лицо и выпученные глаза. Во рту, гадко, с издевательской непристойностью, торчал алый кляп из магазина для взрослых.

\- Я же говорил, что это мой еврейчик, Билли, - мягко сказал Картман. – Я же предупреждал, что не надо его трогать.  
Билли что-то промычал. Может, извинялся, может, наоборот, проклинал Картмана.  
\- Кар… Эрик, не надо, - попросил Кайл, прислонившись к машине; ноги его просто не держали. – Не нужно, что бы ты там не задумал.  
Картман встал, рассеянно отряхнул колено и подошел к нему.

\- Понимаешь, Кайл, - сказал он таким тоном, словно разговаривал с неразумным малышом. – Дело в том, что я не люблю, когда мои вещи трогают без спроса. И я никому этого не прощаю.  
\- Я – не твоя вещь, - ответил Кайл.  
Картман ласково улыбнулся. Он даже говорить ничего не стал, все по этой улыбке было понятно. «Конечно, ты моя вещь, - говорила эта улыбка. – Ты моя любимая, моя драгоценная иудейская игрушка».

Он притиснул Кайла к машине, стараясь не задеть ребра, навис над ним плечищами, и заглядывал в глаза, и, если подумать, это выглядело совершенно неприлично. Словно Картман собирается… поцеловать его, что ли?

\- Эрик, отпусти их, пожалуйста, - попросил Кайл. – Это же… это убийство!  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Картман. – Именно так это называется, я в курсе. А еще это называется «казнь», слышал такое словечко?  
Кайл вытянул руку и схватил его за лямку черной майки.  
\- Не надо, - попросил он шепотом. – Мы не должны… мы не имеем права.  
Картман хмыкнул.  
\- Закрой глаза, сладенький, - посоветовал он.  
Потом накрыл ладонью руку Кайла, недолго подержал и мягко, но уверенно отцепил пальцы от своей майки.

Кайл в кои-то веки послушался. Он пытался найти в себе силы остановить все – но не мог наскрести в себе достаточно жалости и порядочности. Эти парни сломали ему нос. И ребра. И едва не отбили почки. Они избили его просто за то… да ни за что. Потому, что их было трое, а он один. Потому, что они были сильнее.  
Только Картман оказался сильней их всех. Картман всегда оказывался сильнее всех, если так подумать.

Кайл вздрогнул, когда услышал протяжный шелест мусорного пакета, слитный шорох, а потом сдавленное, быстро удаляющееся мычание и тихий, влажный звук удара очень далеко внизу. Ему стало и тошно, и страшно, и внизу живота завязался узел. А Картман уже подтаскивал второй тюк, отчаянно извивающийся, к краю карьера, к самому обрыву.

\- Эрик, не надо! – вскрикнул Кайл, сдуру открыв глаза.  
Картман остановился, коротко посмотрел на него, но все-таки отпихнул тюк подальше. Тот несколько мгновений балансировал на осыпающемся краю, но потом перевалился и полетел вниз. Кайл закусил кулак, чтобы сдержать крик. Картман выпрямился и пошел за третьим тюком своей расслабленной походкой питекантропа.

Потом, когда все закончилось, он отряхнул руки и подошел к дрожащему Кайлу.  
\- Мы никому об этом не скажем, - пробормотал Кайл, стуча зубами.  
\- Естественно, - отозвался Картман. – Это только наша тайна, мой дорогой еврей.  
Кайл вскинул на него больной взгляд. Картман несколько секунд смотрел в ответ, взгляд у него был непроницаемый, хотя глаза шало блестели.  
\- Я никому не позволю трогать мои вещи, - проговорил он с животной жестокостью в голосе.  
\- Ты ебанутый, - ответил Кайл, прижимаясь спиной к его машине. – Ты больной.  
Картман кивнул, потом решительно шагнул вперед, притирая Кайла к борту машины, стиснул ладонями худые плечи и полез целоваться, оставляя на щеках, губах и синяках Кайла влажные, жалящие поцелуи.

Минуту назад он убил троих, и может быть, они еще даже были живы в эту минуту, может, они испытывали ужасные муки, а Картман уже лез настойчивым, влажным языком в рот Кайла.  
Картман был ужасный, аморальный, совершенно конченный и больной на всю голову психопат, фашист, а теперь еще и убийца.  
Кайл осторожно обнял его за бедра, расслабившись в крепкой и нежной хватке, и ответил на поцелуй.

Уже тогда надо было догадаться, во что это выльется.  
Картман уже тогда с катушек слетел, а уж теперь-то перевоспитывать его в нормального члена общества было вообще бесполезно.

Кайл закончил сервировать стол, помыл руки – и именно в этот момент Стэн позвонил в дверной звонок. Мог бы просто открыть дверь своими ключами, но они, типа, соблюдали приватность. Они ж, типа, уже были взрослыми, а взрослые, разумные люди так делают – соблюдают приватность друг друга. Если они – не Картман, конечно, которому на приличия и чужое удобство наплевать с высокой горки.

\- Чувак, я принес пиво, - заявил Стэн, разматывая шарф и стряхивая снег с ботинок.  
\- Я сделал рататуй, - в тон ему ответил Кайл. – И ты его сожрешь, дружище.  
\- Ты сделал что-что? – переспросил Стэн. – Какую-то пакость?  
Он, ухмыляясь, повернулся к Кайлу, но тут же улыбка сбежала с его лица, а синие глаза расширились. Кайл моментально вспомнил, что забыл натянуть ветровку. Забыл спрятать красноречивые следы Картмана.  
\- Все в порядке, - торопливо сказал он. – Я в порядке.  
\- Пиздец! - выдохнул Стэн. – Кайл, ты снова его подпустил?! Ты снова спутался с этим ебанутым?! Да пиздец!  
Он нахмурился, рассматривая все следы профессиональным взглядом копа. Оценивал повреждения.  
\- Все было по согласию, - сказал Кайл.  
\- По какому, блядь, согласию?! – взорвался Стэн. – Он тебя душил! Связанного! Я же вижу, блядь! Как на такое можно согласиться?!

Стэн был очень красивый. Один из самых красивых людей, которых Кайл знал. Черноволосый, синеглазый, смугловатый. Очень красивый. Одно время Кайл был влюблен в него платонически, а одно время – совсем даже не платонически, но к счастью, Стэн об этом ничего не знал. И к счастью, Картман об этом только догадывался, не знал наверняка, иначе Стэну могло бы не поздоровиться.  
Такой красивый, такой положительный Стэн ничего не мог Кайлу дать, кроме дружбы, конечно.  
Стэн просто не понимал, как можно хотеть всяких странных вещей: чтобы тебя душили и связывали, били, то есть, шлепали по заднице ремнем, пока не проступит кровь, чтобы давали пощечины, оставляли синяки, кусали и грызли, унижали, обнимали до хруста со словами «когда-нибудь я тебя убью, рыжая тварь». Для Стэна все это было какой-то дикостью, слишком он был хороший и правильный для таких вещей.  
А Кайл… такой вот он был жалкий, больной извращенец.  
Вот поэтому он уже третий год не мог бросить Картмана, и прекратить все то больное, затягивающее и безумно приятное, что их связывало.  
Третий, долбанный год.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Картман, уходи! – воскликнул Кайл, стоя в дверях практически голышом – в бежевых плотных шортах и босиком.   
При этом Кайл немного поджимал левую ногу, от чего смахивал на рыжего и бледного фламинго-альбиноса. 

Картман решительно отодвинул его плечом и зашел в дом, расстегивая куртку. Кайл поджал губы и нахмурился, но дверь за ним закрыл и щелкнул замком.  
\- У меня болит нога, - сказал он, стараясь говорить спокойно и убедительно. – И я не в настроении для визитов. Уходи, пожалуйста.  
\- Я могу сделать тебе массаж, - ответил Картман, рассматривая его. – Массаж больной лапки… или там непрямой массаж сердца…  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - холодно ответил Кайл.  
\- Массаж простаты? – вкрадчиво предложил Картман. – Хватит сучиться, пупсик. Ты же соскучился по мне, я ведь знаю.  
\- Убирайся! – рявкнул Кайл. – Иначе я копов вызову!  
\- О-о! – протянул Картман, прищурив глаза. – Вижу, наш общий друг Стэн Марш тебе в очередной раз прокомпостировал мозги.   
\- Стэн – только мой друг, - возразил Кайл. – Тебя он терпеть не может. Короче, убирайся, Картман, не заставляй меня повторять.

Картман кивнул и спокойно, не спеша выдернул ремень из штанов. Кайл сложил руки на груди и прислонился к стене. Стоять ему было тяжело, но он старался не терять достоинства.  
\- Считаю до трех, - сказал он. – Если ты не свалишь, я расскажу Стэну нашу тайну. Ты знаешь, о чем я. И тебя посадят.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул Картман, неприятно улыбаясь и скидывая куртку и несвежую футболку. – Сядем вместе, пойдешь как соучастник. У нас будет одна камера на двоих и одна уютная коечка. Оторвусь за все годы воздержания.   
\- Меня Стэн отмажет, - хмыкнул Кайл, невольно залипнув взглядом на видимых контурах татуировок, просвечивающих сквозь майку. – А вот тебя отмазывать будет некому.  
\- Значит, - подытожил Картман. – Придется тогда мне и тебя убить. На похоронах я буду скорбеть громче всех, сладенький.   
\- Придурок! – в сердцах сказал Кайл, невольно передернувшись.  
Он повернулся и потянулся за мобильным, торчащим из кармана куртки, висевшей на крючке у двери, и тут Картман напал на него, моментально оказавшись рядом. 

Картман никогда не дрался честно, он всегда использовал грязные приемчики и ничем не гнушался. Кайл заорал, когда Картман надавил ему на плечи, вынуждая опереться на обе ноги. Левая, которую Кайл потянул в тренажерном зале, отозвалась острой болью.  
Кайл пошатнулся и потерял секунду, во время которой мог бы перехватить инициативу. Картман конечно был выше и сильней, но в условиях узкой прихожей у гибкого и быстрого Кайла было преимущество. Было бы. 

Картман захлестнул петлю ремня на его шее и рванул, перекрывая воздух. Кайл испуганно, инстинктивно вцепился в кожаный ремень, обламывая ногти, и попытался пнуть Картмана. Тот успел повернуться боком и удар пришелся на бедро. Это тоже было больно, но Эрик подозревал, что от такого пинка по яйцам он бы сложился пополам и упустил Кайла из рук.   
Кайл, задыхаясь, зашипел от боли. Картман тут же перехватил его под колено и рванул, отводя в сторону, пытаясь протиснуться между сжимающихся ног.   
Кайл щелкнул зубами, едва не откусив Картману нос, и рухнул на пол, выгадав таким маневром себе пару секунд. Он торопливо пополз прочь, жадно вдыхая воздух, пока петля ремня временно ослабла, но тут Картман обрушился на него сверху, надавил коленом в спину и вгрызся за плечо сзади. Кайл заорал. Картман дернул за ремень, затягивая его обратно, превратив крик в хрип.   
В кармане штанов нашелся тюбик с кремом. Эрик, наученный опытом, с ним никогда не расставался. Он торопливо сдернул с Кайла шорты, - кажется, они лопнули по правому шву, - зачерпнул побольше жирного крема и щедро размазал его по сжимающейся, сомкнутой дырке. Кайл в последний раз дернулся, пытаясь избежать того, чего избежать было нельзя.   
Картман безжалостно просунул внутрь два пальца, сразу и до конца, растягивая узкую горячую дырку, расширяя и подготавливая для себя канал. Потом он пару раз провернул пальцы, пока Кайл сипел и бессильно царапал ему руку и плечо. Со стоящего члена Кайла начало течь прозрачными каплями. 

\- Хватит упрямиться, сучка, - прошипел Картман, встряхнув его. – Ты ж так хочешь мой арийский хер, что аж течешь!  
Кайл издал какое-то невнятное восклицание, попытался сжать ноги, но Картман в отместку еще туже затянул ремень на его горле, зная, что оставит темный след. У Кайла закатились глаза и ослабли ноги. 

\- Интересно, на какой день твой еврейский боженька создал твою жидовскую дырку? – поинтересовался Картман, ритмично трахая пальцами сжимающиеся мышцы. – Должен сказать, что постарался он на славу, хотя ее единственное предназначение…  
Он расслабил ремень, и Кайл его не подвел:  
\- Ублажать твой арийский хер? – сипло, но с насмешкой просипел он, почти повиснув на Эрике. – Что за бред, Картман? Каким таким местом ты ариец?  
\- Мелкая, капризная еврейская сучка, - любовно ответил Картман, подтянул Кайла к себе, подхватил его за бедра и поднял, усаживая сверху.   
Кайл обнял его за шею, но скривился.  
\- У меня правда нога болит, - ответил он, откашлявшись. – Сорвал мышцу вчера.  
\- Я потом посмотрю, - пообещал Картман. – А пока давай, делай, что положено.  
Кайл вздохнул и саркастично вскинул бровь. Белки глаз у него покраснели от удушья, в правом глазу лопнул сосудик. На шее уже проступил след от ремня, а у плеча вспухло места укуса. Картман бы очень хотел, чтобы сраный Стэн Марш увидел сейчас своего дружка. 

«Посмотри, Стэн, - подумал Картман, удерживая Кайла на весу. – Я его не заставляю, я вообще его не трогаю, он все делает сам».

Кайл вздохнул и приподнялся, торопливо, подрагивающими от жадности и похоти руками расстегнул Картману штаны, освободил твердый, торчащий член и осторожно опустился, заправляя его в себя рукой.   
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Картман, хотя у него в глазах потемнело от этого сладостного ощущения – Кайл был тугой и узенький, несмотря на растяжку, и болезненно, обжигающе горячий.   
Он крепче подхватил Кайла под бедра и насадил до конца. Кайл ахнул и повис на нем, обняв руками за плечи, прижимаясь всем телом, легким и полыхающим жаром.

\- Сучара, - сказал Картман, придерживая его под задницей. – Мог бы и позвонить, знаешь?  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул Кайл, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. – Больно ты мне нужен.  
За это Картман прислонил его спиной к стенке и несколько минут так мстительно и страстно долбил, что Кайл начал сдавленно кричать. Глаза у него закатились, губы припухли, а в углах рта запеклась слюна. Кайл попытался подрочить себе, но Картман перехватил его руку, завел за спину и прижал к стене. Кайл жалобно взглянул на него, но когда это Картмана пронимали жалобные взгляды?

\- Эрик, - попросил Кайл, обнимая его за шею одной рукой и больно вцепившись ногтями в затылок. – Эрик, пожалуйста…  
\- Я бы сожрал тебя до последнего кусочка, - пробормотал Картман ему в ухо, притиснув к стенке и подбрасывая с каждым толчком все резче. – Всего бы сожрал, так сильно я…

\- Кайл? – позвали за дверью старушечьим голосом.   
Картман прикусил язык. Кайл вздрогнул. Они замерли и переглянулись с одинаковой тревогой в глазах.  
\- Кайл Брофловски! – повторила старушка, стоящая за дверью. – Мне показалось, что я слышала шум.

\- Молодец, доорался! - прошипел Картман. – Всю округу сюда созвал!  
\- Можно подумать, ты не при делах, - прошипел в ответ Кайл, сжимая ноги на его пояснице.  
\- Кайл, мне нужно вызвать полицию? – неуверенно переспросила старушка.   
\- Нет! – тут же ответил Кайл. – Нет, миссис МакДэниелс, все в порядке. Я…

Картман, которому понравилось, как туго и жарко испуганный Кайл стискивается на его члене, медленно и осторожно принялся насаживать его и неспешно приподнимать. Так скольжение ощущалось даже лучше, каждое движение было тягучим, чувственным. Картман каждый раз проезжался внутри головкой по простате Кайла, от чего тот крупно вздрагивал всем телом. Кайл взглянул на него с беспомощной злостью и еще сильнее вонзил ногти в загривок.

\- Я просто смотрел фильм, - соврал Кайл, стараясь не скулить. – Случайно включил чрезмерную громкость. Простите, что потревожил.  
Картман фыркнул. Чрезмерную, подумайте только! Парня в жопу шпилят, вот-вот кончит, а свои крючковоротные словечки не забыл. 

\- Перестань, - прошептал Кайл. – Прекрати, Картман!  
Картман в ответ подбросил его выше и прикусил болезненно твердый и покрасневший сосок. Кайл треснул его по затылку, но всерьез останавливать не стал. А может, уже и не мог. Он был та еще похотливая сучка, Эрик это отлично знал.

\- Кстати, Кайл, дорогуша, - сказала пиздливая миссис МакДэниелс, которой, видимо, прямо зудело пообщаться. – У тебя тут на газоне полным-полно мусора. Может, ты приберешься?  
\- Да, миссис МакДэниелс, - обморочным голосом проговорил Кайл, - я уберу. Потом.  
\- Ты не приболел? Почему у тебя дверь заперта?  
\- Вот въедливая старушонка, - прошептал Картман.   
Кайл согласно кивнул, прижимаясь к нему и горячо дыша Картману в ухо.  
\- Нет, миссис МакДэниелс, - ответил он. – Я просто только что из душа, простите.   
\- Чего я там не видела, молодой человек! – фыркнула она.  
\- О, бабка, - тихонько сказал Картман. – Такого ты точно не видела.  
Он покосился на Кайла и игриво спросил:  
\- Может, откроем этой старой пизде новые горизонты?  
\- Не мели ерунды, - прошипел Кайл. – И остановись, черт тебя дери! Я так не могу!  
Картман действительно остановился.

Но не успел Кайл выдохнуть с облегчением, как Картман повернул его спиной к себе, толкнул на стенку, заставив упереться обеими руками, и теперь принялся трахать сзади, подхватив под бедра. Кайлу казалось, что эти пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу слышны не только злоебучей миссис МакДэниелс, а вообще, раздаются на всю округу.

\- Дорогуша, у тебя точно-точно все хорошо? – еще раз спросила миссис МакДэниелс.  
Кайл закусил кулак. У него текли слезы, и временно перестала болеть нога, так ему было хорошо. Но он боялся, что если откроет рот, то ответит вовсе не то, чего от него ожидают, а выкрикнет что-то вроде «О, господи, да, долби меня сильнее, я вот-вот кончу, о сильнее, господи, да».

\- Давай, сучечка, ответь ей, - шепотом сказал Картман, похлопав его по заднице.   
При этом он, сволота такая, даже не думал остановиться, наоборот, взял упор и начал двигаться с оттяжечкой, едва не впечатывая Кайла в стену.  
\- Да, миссис МакДэниелс, - пролепетал Кайл. – У меня все в порядке. С вашего позволения, я вернусь в душ.  
Картман хмыкнул и одобрительно потрепал его за бедро.

\- Можно я кончу? – через пару минут, все еще шепотом спросил Кайл.   
Это прозвучало так трогательно и нежно, что Картман сам едва не спустил.   
\- О, нет, дорогуша, - сказал он проникновенно, даже не думая понизить голос. – Я буду драть тебя до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь, словно узрел ваш гребанный Ковчег завета!  
\- Что ты за сволочь такая? – проскулил Кайл, краснея от возбуждения и возмущения. – Хватит издеваться над религией!  
\- О, а ведь точно! – оживился Картман. – В следующий раз выдеру тебя в синагоге. Будешь приходить туда и вспоминать, как кончал от моего члена в заднице.   
\- Я не хожу в синагогу, - огрызнулся Кайл. – И ты это знаешь. Заткнись уже и дай мне кончить, хватит ерунду молоть!  
\- Дай-ка подумать? – пробормотал Картман, жадно лапая Кайла за бока. – Завтра у нас что, суббота? А отсос субботним утром считается нарушением шаббата?  
Кайл лягнул его и попытался вывернуться, но Картман притиснул его и обнял со спины… и едва не подпрыгнул, когда в дверь снова постучали.

\- Если это та старая пизда вернулась – я ей шею сверну, - пообещал разозленный Картман.   
\- Кайл? – позвал молодой женский голос. – Кайл, я тут встретила миссис МакДэниелс, и она очень встревожена. У тебя все в порядке?  
\- Да, Венди, - несчастно ответил Кайл, которому никак не давали кончить. – У меня все хорошо.  
Венди помолчала.  
\- У тебя очень странный голос, - сказала она. – Ты не заболел?  
Тут уж Картман начал беззвучно смеяться, потом потянулся и больно ущипнул Кайла за сосок, но сразу же принялся ему дрочить. Кайл затрясся, кусая губы.

\- Н-нет, - выдавил Кайл, кое-как овладев собой. – Венди, все хорошо, правда.  
Она снова помолчала.  
\- Ты с Картманом, да? – спросила она догадливо.   
Картман остановился.  
\- Да, - сказал он громко. – Он со мной. Фактически, я на нем.   
Кайл даже охнул и разъяренно хлопнул его по руке.  
\- Привет, Картман, - сказала Венди. – Ну ладно, я тогда пойду.  
\- Только Стэну ничего не говори, - попросил Кайл. – Он будет волноваться.  
\- Ладно, - сказала Венди. – Картман, у мистера Лобзика подросли когти и чешутся зубки.  
\- Намек понял, - отозвался Картман, рассеянно поцеловав Кайла за ухом. – Приводи зверя во вторник. А теперь свали отсюда нахер.  
\- Хамло! – фыркнула Венди, но ушла.

\- Эрик, пойдем в спальню? – обессилено попросил Кайл. – Еще одного доброжелательного соседа я не выдержу.   
\- Как мило, что ты просишь, - осклабился Картман, мысленно согласившись, что пора сменить дислокацию.   
Он отодвинулся и хозяйски шлепнул Кайла по худой заднице.   
\- Пошел в темпе, жидяра. У нас осталось незаконченное дело.

Кайл послушно похромал, и то, как он припадал на ногу, Картману совсем не понравилось. Его это даже встревожило. Так что он догнал Кайла, закинул на плечо, игнорируя слабые возражения, и понес, придерживая ладонью за задницу.

«Надо будет доплатить Кенни десятку, - подумал Картман, обнимая сонного и послушного Кайла. – Заслужил, уродец».   
Измученный Кайл тихонько лежал рядышком, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, и это было ужасно символично на самом деле: рыжий жидяра сопел в свастику, а его ржавые, яркие кудряшки, влажные от пота, щекотали Картману плечо, именно там, где брал начало большой кельтский крест. После их криков и стонов, скрипа разворошенной кровати и влажных шлепков, тишина в комнате казалось сверхъестественно хрупкой, словно хрустальной. 

\- У меня есть инфа, которая тебя заинтересует, - сказал Кенни, блестя глазами. – Десятку дашь?

Кенни устроился на неудобном стуле для посетителей, под большим плакатом, изображающим внутреннее строение собаки.   
В приемном кабинете было еще несколько специальных плакатов, но один принадлежал лично Картману. Кенни несколько секунд смотрел в прозрачные, по-змеиному холодные глаза какой-то рыжей бабы, с голыми сиськами и в фуражке.  
В этом был весь Картман – забить хер на общественное мнение и даже на работе что-то такое отчудить. Интересно, как он прожал эту порнографию, пусть весьма мягкую, через общественное недовольство?

\- Смотря, о чем инфа, - равнодушно ответил Картман, тщательно промывая руки под водой. – И учти, через пять минут я ухожу, моя смена закончилась.  
Кенни закивал, рассматривая широкую спину, затянутую в расстегнутый белый халат.   
\- Можно, я выпью кофе? – спросил он, махнув в сторону кофейного автомата, стоящего в углу коридора, где обычно ждали посетители.  
Теперь-то уже входные двери были закрыты, ветеринарная клиника закрылась, а посетители разошлись, но автомат еще работал.  
\- Валяй, - ответил Картман, показав в сторону приоткрытого ящика письменного стола.  
Кенни порылся там и выудил несколько монет, потом ненадолго завис перед кофейным автоматом, пока Картман переодевался.

\- Что за инфа? – спросил Картман без особого интереса.   
\- Про Кайла, - ответил Кенни. – Деньги вперед.  
Картман хмыкнул, вытащил из бумажника десятку и сунул ее Кенни в капюшон.  
\- Говнюк, - беззлобно ответил Кенни, пытаясь выудить смятую купюру из складок ткани. – Я видел, как Брофловски сегодня выходил из своего спортивного клуба и при этом здорово хромал.  
Картман резко выпрямился, сжимая в руках чистую футболку. Картман был весь в черных и серых татуировках; от солнечного сплетения вниз, до самого ремня брюк, опускалась густая темная полоса курчавых волос. Тусклый свет желтой лампы, единственной включенной в больнице, не считая подсветки автомата и разноцветных огоньков на автоклаве, бросил резкие тени на рельефные мышцы Картмана. 

\- Насколько здорово? – спросил он встревожено.  
Кенни тут же изобразил, и очень талантливо, шаркающую походку с подволакиванием ноги.  
\- Наверное, ты давно к Кайлу не заходил, - сказал он, насмешливо выпятив нижнюю губу. – Бедный недотраханый Кайл пересублимировал на орбитреке…  
Картман молча выдернул у него стаканчик и вылил горячий кофе обалдевшему Кенни на голову.   
\- Что за… - начал было Кенни, хлопая пшеничными ресницами.

Картман взял его за горло и вздернул почти на уровень своего роста.  
\- Это не твое гребанное дело, - сказал он доходчиво, со звенящей яростью в голосе. – Кайл и его траханье тебя вообще не касается, понял?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Кенни, болтая ногами. – Понял.  
Картман почти швырнул его обратно в кресло.  
\- Вали отсюда, - сказал он сердито.   
Кенни огорченно потрогал свой мокрый затылок. Потом с тоской заглянул в опустевший стаканчик. 

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - теперь я понимаю, почему Кайл тебя тогда через неделю выгнал. У тебя манеры дикаря.   
\- И очень хуевое терпение, - ледяным тоном отозвался Картман, натянув футболку, здоровенную, словно парус. – Пошел нахрен, пока цел.  
Кенни обиженно поджал губы.  
\- Знаешь, Картман, - сказал он, накинув капюшон. – Когда в следующий раз ты захочешь узнать, где Кайл и что с ним – не звони мне, а подними свою жирную задницу и сам все проверь!  
Он собирался гордо уйти, но Картман поймал его за край подранной, вытертой куртки, и дернул к себе.

\- Ну-ка повтори, - вкрадчиво попросил он. – Что ты там тявкнул про мою жирную задницу?  
\- Ты слышал! – ответил Кенни.   
Лицо у него было бледное и малокровное. И глаза были бледно-голубые, почти бесцветные. Вообще, Кенни внешне чем-то неуловимо походил на Кайла, хотя при этом и сильно отличался. Только Кайл был просто худощавый, словно породистая гончая, а Кенни был истощенный. Не очень-то его выручали случайные заработки, а на стабильную, полноценную работу он оказался неспособен.

Картман вот тоже думал, что нигде в жизни не устроится, с его-то ненавистью к людям и нелюбовью к общественным условностям. А вот как все обернулось. Его даже «доктором» называют. Доктор Картман. Пиздец! Знал бы в детстве, чем все кончится, ржал бы до кровавых соплей. 

\- Будешь кофе? – спросил Картман, отпустив потрепанную оранжевую куртку.  
\- На голову? – уточнил Кенни. – Спасибо, но обойдусь.  
\- Не ссы, - фыркнул Картман.  
Он сунул Кенни в ладонь несколько монет  
\- И мне возьми, - сказал он. – С шоколадом и карамелью.  
Кенни послушно отправился выполнять распоряжение. 

Картман задумчиво рассматривал его и думал – почему же он запал на строптивого, непослушного Кайла, хотя всю жизнь под рукой был безотказный Кенни, согласный на все. Привязанность к Кайлу вступала в горячее противоречие с внутренними принципами Картмана. Кайл был жид, хоть и агностик. Кайл был из тех, кого приятно бить по лицу, а не целовать в губы. Кайл не слушался, а Картман предпочитал подчинение.

\- Слышь, - позвал Картман. – В рот возьмешь?  
\- Двадцатка, - тут же серьезно ответил Кенни, не оборачиваясь. Он колдовал у кофе-машины, и это интересовало его куда больше, чем возможная проституция.  
\- А если в жопу?  
\- Полтос, - невозмутимо сказал Кенни. – И только с гондоном.  
Вот в этом, наверное, и крылось различие между Кенни и Кайлом. Кенни совершенно спокойно продавался, а Кайл бы задохнулся и покраснел, потом раскричался бы, начал ругаться, и может, даже в драку полез. С Кайлом было интересно, его приходилось подчинять, ломать, вытаскивать из темных глубин его лицемерной иудейской душонки все то сладкое и распутное, что там скрывалось. А там было много всего, уж кому, как не Картману знать.

\- Мне раздеваться? – спросил Кенни. – Я только допью, ладно?  
\- Нахер ты мне нужен? – фыркнул Картман. – Пей спокойно и вали. Могу даже подбросить в центр.  
\- Пойдешь к Кайлу сегодня? – безразлично спросил Кенни.   
\- Ага, - ответил Эрик. – Посмотрю, что там с его лапкой такое. Может, ему доктор нужен… с большим градусником.   
Кенни ухмыльнулся. 

\- Картман, - сонно сказал Кайл, пошевелился и сел, поскреб волосы на затылке. – А ты останешься на ужин?  
Картман неохотно выпустил его из объятий, погладив бедро напоследок. Кайл еще не знал, что у него на плече расползается гематома ужасающего вида, а вот Картман эту метку видел, и она наполняла его гордостью законного владельца.   
\- Останусь, - согласился он. – Так и быть, не реви.  
Кайл только вздохнул.

\- Какая же ты самовлюбленная, наглая и эгоистичная скотина, - сказал он. – Я поражаюсь, как твое раздутое эго пролезает в двери.  
\- Твоими молитвами, еврейчик, - захохотал Картман.  
Кайл улыбнулся, взял подушку и пару раз его от души приложил, Картман даже не сопротивлялся. Потом Кайл спустил ноги на пол, встал и потянулся. После заботливого массажа икры и тугой перевязки он чувствовал себя намного лучше.

\- Подъем, Картман, - сказал Кайл. – Если ты думаешь, что я тебе прислуживать буду, то ты очень ошибаешься.   
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь, будешь, как миленький, - заметил Картман, но с кровати скатился, подтащил Кайла к себе и чмокнул в губы. – Привет, дорогуша.  
\- Привет, Эрик, - отозвался Кайл, смущенно улыбнувшись. – И вообще я рад, что ты зашел.  
\- Мог бы позвонить, - упрекнул его Картман.  
Кайл сморщил нос.  
\- Вот еще! – сказал он, осторожно выпутываясь из объятий. – С тобой и так никакого сладу нет, а так ты вкрай охамеешь.  
Он улыбнулся, и вдруг, неожиданно для Картмана, распутно и чувственно лизнул кельтский крест на предплечье Эрика по всей длине.   
Картман так и застыл, совершенно пораженный таким поступком, а Кайл сбежал на кухню, где начал греметь тарелками, хлопать дверцей холодильника и щелкать ручками плиты.

Иногда Картман самонадеянно думал, что целиком и полностью знает Кайла. В последний раз эта роковая ошибка стоила ему многолетнего плана завоевания одного отдельно взятого еврейчика. Картман вернулся со смены, а все его вещи были педантично и безжалостно выставлены на улицу, на мороз. Кайл сменил замок и номер телефона, и вычеркнул Картмана из своей жизни. И это всего-то после недели совместного проживания!

Возможно, Картман слишком поторопился открыться. Или наоборот, он слишком быстро попытался подчинить Кайла, нужно было действовать медленнее, хитрее, исподволь. Все-таки, секс решает не все проблемы.   
Короче, как бы там ни было, Кайл его выгнал, и пришлось восстанавливать все почти с нуля. Два месяца они друг друга игнорировали, потом случайно пересеклись и подрались. Потом переспали. Потом сходили в кино, где снова перепихнулись, закрывшись в кабинке мужского туалета и пропустив весь фильм. Потом они снова подрались. И так оно все тянулось и тянулось, и не было определенности, но теперь Картман достаточно повзрослел, чтобы понять одну вещь - хорошая охота и достойная добыча требуют стального терпения.

\- Картман! – рявкнул Кайл из столовой. – Тащи сюда свою задницу немедленно! Сколько я буду тебя ждать?!


	4. Chapter 4

Рабочий день начался с того, что у Картмана умер пациент. В его работе это случалось, хоть и не так часто, как все привыкли считать, но пациенты неизменно умирали, и обычно Картман не испытывал сантиментов по этому поводу, помочь всем он не мог.

Но Бампер, жизнерадостный желтый бульдог, появился на свет благодаря Картману, выпав ему прямо в руки лет семь назад, а теперь эти же ласковые руки отправляли пса в иной мир.  
В том, что Бампера пришлось усыпить, не было вины Картмана, и не было вины зареванной владелицы, если кто и был виноват – так Международная Кинологическая Федерация, мать ее, которая однажды признала стандарт породы, закрепив тем самым генетическую склонность бульдогов к раку и распространив эту заразу по всему миру.

Картман выгнал заплаканную хозяйку, но сам остался, рассудив, что пес, добродушный, брылястый и игривый, заслужил капельку человеческого тепла напоследок. Хотя на себя прежнего, игривого и добродушного, Бампер был уже похож мало. Картман сделал укол, потом сел рядом, устроившись прямо на полу, и затащил подрагивающего от боли бульдога к себе на колени, словно Бампер снова стал мелким, писклявым щенком.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - тихо сказал Картман, поглаживая пса по ушам. – Ты хороший мальчик.  
Бампер поднял морду и слабо чихнул, брызнув горячими слюнями. Глаза у него были ужасно уставшие и мутные от страданий. Но все-таки он лизнул Картману руку. Картман осторожно обнял собаку, прислушиваясь к ее дыханию, становящемуся все более сонным.  
\- Спи, - попросил Картман. – Хороший мальчик, спи, все хорошо.  
Бампер привалился к нему. Он был жутко горячий, и его тело, когда-то сильное, ловкое и крупное, стало легким и костлявым, кожа висела складками.

У собак, которых усыпляли, расслаблялись все мышцы. Но работа ветеринара - она такая уж, она грязная. И одновременно с тем, она намного чище работы с людьми. Картман встречал чистеньких, прилизанных мерзавцев, с розовыми ноготками и белыми рубашечками, но дерьмом от таких яппи разило будь здоров. Душевным дерьмом, что намного похуже собачьего.

Бампер в последний раз тяжело вздохнул и затих. Картман посидел еще пару минут, поглаживая его крупную, лобастую голову, потом встал и замотал собаку в полиэтилен. Картману вдруг ужасно захотелось к Кайлу - не Кайла, у него сейчас вообще мыслей таких не было, ему захотелось к Кайлу. Лечь головой ему на колени, вот как только что лежал бульдог у самого Картмана, и чтобы ласковые пальцы поглаживали его голову и чесали за ухом. И, желательно, что бы ему тоже сказали, что он хороший.

Картман никогда не искал у рыжего еврейчика поддержки, но сейчас ему ужасно нужно было дружеское участие, а других, настолько близких друзей, у Картмана не было.

Рабочий день, незадавшийся с самого утра, тянулся и тянулся, Картман изнывал. Желание увидеть Кайла превратилось в маниакальную потребность. Кайл не звонил уже вторую неделю, и Картману иногда хотелось узнать – когда же это закончится? Когда Кайл перестанет корчить из себя целку, и перестанет придумывать отговорки, вроде «мой телефон перепутал контакты, Картман, не льсти себе, я тебя не звал». Но в основном Картман не задумывался о таком: «Бери, что дают» - отличный принцип, очень облегчает жизнь.

Вечером, закрыв клинику, Картман заскочил в ближайший магазин, захватив бутылку вискаря себе и бутылку вина Кайлу. Он твердо собирался явиться без приглашения и провести весь выходной в большой, мягкой постели Кайла. Он уже предвкушал, как обнимет Кайла, голого, теплого, состоящего из коленок и локтей, покрытого веснушками и рыжими волосками. А когда достаточно нажрется, тогда расскажет ему про Бампера. Так легче. И может быть, если повезет, Кайл не запомнит его слабости.

Кайл открыл практически сразу, словно ждал под дверью. Он ослепительно улыбался, зеленые глаза сияли - Картман так и застыл, совершенно не ожидая такого радушного приема. Это было как-то необычно, так что он сразу насторожился.  
\- Э-э, - протянул он. – Дорогуша, а ты чего? Ты так рад меня видеть?  
Кайл тут же перестал улыбаться и скорчил гримаску.

\- А, - сказал он раздосадовано. – Это ты…  
\- А ты кого ждал? – удивился Картман и впихнул ему в руки бутылку вина.  
\- Я тебя не звал, - напряженно ответил Кайл, пытаясь перегородить собой дверь. – Уходи, пожалуйста.  
\- Я сам пришел, - ответил Картман. – Ты мне нужен, так что не сучись, и впусти меня.  
\- Извини, Картман, - нервно сказал Кайл. – Но у меня деловой ужин, так что тебе лучше уйти.  
\- Ужин, - кивнул Картман. – Ага.  
Он внимательно осмотрел Кайла, отметив обтягивающую симпатичную футболку и совсем соблазнительные, узкие светлые джинсы.

\- Да что ты творишь?! – возмущенно воскликнул Кайл, когда Картман решительно отодвинул его плечом и вошел в дом.  
\- Деловой ужин, да? – с тихим бешенством спросил Картман, дошагав до гостиной. – При свечах?!  
Столик был сервирован всем тем европейским хитровыебанным дерьмом, которое Кайл так любил: что-нибудь обязательно с французским названием, овощной кучкой, и на большой-большой тарелке.

\- Картман, это не твое дело! – заявил Кайл, сложив руки на груди. – Да, у меня свидание, но тебя это не касается!  
\- Что значит «не касается» ?! – взорвался Картман, потому что день окончился так же херово, как и начался, и это было уже чересчур. – Какое, блядь, свидание, Кайл?  
\- Обычное, - ответил Кайл, нервно облизнув губы. – Культурное и цивилизованное.  
\- С кем? – спросил Картман, набычившись.  
\- Ты его не знаешь, - ответил Кайл и попятился, когда Картман сверкнул на него глазами. – Это мой коллега.  
\- Твой коллега, - кивнул сам себе Картман. – Просто отлично. И давно ты у меня за спиной ходишь на свидания?  
\- Я чего-то не пойму, - проговорил Кайл, часто моргая. – Ты что о себе возомнил, Картман? Я хожу на свидания с кем захочу и так часто, как захочу.

Картман в ответ схватил со стола тарелку и с такой силой швырнул ее в стенку, рядом с головой Кайла, что осколки разлетелись мелким дождем.

\- Что я о себе возомнил? – переспросил Картман. – Что возомнил?!  
Он грохнул еще одну тарелку, потом отдышался и сказал.  
\- У нас, блядь, отношения, сучара! У нас долгие, блядь, и стабильные отношения. Вот, что я возомнил. А теперь, будь любезен, поясни мне, что ты себе возомнил, сука! Какие нахуй коллеги и цивилизованные свидания?!  
Кайл несколько секунд смотрел на него практически с жалостью.

\- Картман, - сказал он мягко, словно разговаривал с сумасшедшим. – Ну да, мы трахаемся, и это прикольно, конечно, но это же не серьезно.  
Картман молчал и глядел на него, осознавая, что еще пара секунд – и он Кайла просто задушит.  
\- Ты же сам помнишь, что из наших попыток ничего не вышло, - продолжил Кайл. – Мы и неделю вместе не смогли. Я не против трахаться, но… нельзя же всю жизнь прожить только этим.

\- Восемь лет, - тихо сказал Картман.  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Кайл, вскинув тонкие, красивые брови.  
\- Мы восемь лет вместе, - повторил Картман. – С третьего курса.  
\- Прошу тебя, - поморщился Кайл. – Ты это несерьезно.  
Картману очень хотелось его ударить. Но Кайл глядел на него с искренним недоумением, он не издевался, он действительно не понимал, чего Картман от него хочет. И от этого Картману хотелось заплакать.

\- В общем, уходи, пожалуйста, - попросил Кайл. – Мне еще нужно прибрать за тобой беспорядок.  
\- Ты с ним трахаешься? – спросил Картман. – Ты вообще на стороне трахаешься? С кем-то еще, не со мной?  
Кайл остановился и скривил губы.  
\- Это не твое дело, - сказал он агрессивно. – Картман, мы не в диснеевской сказке живем, знаешь? Ты совсем не прекрасный принц, а я не ждущая тебя принцесса. Будь реалистом!

Картман молча подошел и врезал ему по лицу. Он не гордился таким поступком, конечно, просто порыв оказался сильнее его. Это не был честный удар, как во время той драки, когда они с Кайлом выясняли отношения. Которых, оказывается, тоже не было.  
И это не была пощечина, которую Картман иногда отвешивал связанному Кайлу, помогая тому кончить без рук. Это просто был удар по лицу, сильный и неожиданно звучный.

Кайл отшатнулся и чуть было не опрокинулся на спину, задев стул. Из носа у него потекла яркая, алая струйка крови, глаза расширились так, что зелень почти исчезла.  
\- Ты… - слабо проговорил Кайл, испачкав в крови кончики пальцев.  
Картман с трудом сдержал порыв извиниться. Он собирался попросить прощения, но потом подумал - а какого, собственно хера? Он дал Кайлу в ебало, но Кайл отвесил ему самому пинок в душу, и что-то не горел желанием извиняться.

\- Нет, я с ним не трахаюсь, - вдруг сказал Кайл, пытаясь утереть кровь. – У нас было первое свидание. И ты его испортил. Ну спасибо, блядь. А я надеялся хоть недолго побыть нормальным. Ты мне за это заплатишь, Картман. За каждую каплю моей крови.

Картман обессилено плюхнулся на диван и сжал ладонями ноющие виски. Кайл что-то говорил сердитым голосом, стращал и угрожал, но у Картмана гудело в голове.

Тридцатник, - думал он. – Мне тридцатник, да и Кайлу тоже. Из них пятнадцать лет я бегаю за ним. Ровно полжизни. И каждый раз, когда я думаю, что подобрался достаточно близко, и у нас что-то выйдет, он снова меня вышвыривает прочь. Кажется, я уже слишком старый, чтобы начинать все заново. Когда я уже поумнею?

\- Картман? – позвал Кайл. – Я тебя умоляю – уходи. Не создавай проблем мне и себе. Мы… мы потом все обсудим.  
\- Угу, - ответил Картман, пристально рассматривая Кайла.  
Впервые за долгое-долгое время, если вообще не за всю жизнь, он посмотрел на Кайла отстраненно и объективно.  
Худощавый, смазливый и молодой рыжий еврейчик. Длинный скорбный нос. Миндалевидные зеленые глаза. Капризный рот с узкими, неуступчивыми губами. Симпатичный, но проблемный. Но, в общем-то, ничего особенного.

\- Картман! – резко сказал Кайл и щелкнул перед его носом пальцами. – Приди в себя и убирайся.  
\- Ну ты и сука, - с горечью проговорил Картман.  
\- На себя посмотри! – тут же ответил Кайл, воинственно сжав кулаки.  
На кончике его носа болталась красная густая капля, но щеки побелели от волнения и глаза блестели больным блеском. Картман встал и одернул куртку.  
\- Совет да любовь, педрила! - буркнул он и ушел.  
Кайл так захлопнул за ним дверь, что, кажется, у него посыпалась штукатурка с потолка.  
И лишь вернувшись в машину, Эрик понял, что бутылка с виски все это время была у него в кармане куртки. Он забыл ее достать. А надо было достать и разбить о голову Кайла.

\- Привет, парни, - сказал Картман, устроившись на самом краю обрыва и свесив ноги в ебаную пустоту.  
Летом он бы не рискнул так сидеть на краю заброшенного карьера, посреди всякого мусора, но за зиму все нафиг смерзлось, так что Картман смело устроился между продавленным креслом, на котором еще сохранились зеленые клочки обивки, и перевернутым, разбитым холодильником, который какой-то жлоб и мудак не утилизировал, как положено, а по-тихому выбросил на свалку. Компания была прекрасная, в самый раз под настроение.

Картман сорвал крышку с бутылки и отхлебнул из горла. Его сразу перестало трясти. Он даже не замечал, а его, оказывается, мелко трясло всю дорогу к этому сраному карьеру, где он однажды загубил и чужие жизни, и свою, и все ради рыжей неблагодарной шлюхи.  
\- Сука! – рявкнул Картман и треснул кулаком в бок холодильника. Пальцы свело болью. Картман щедро плеснул на них виски и принял внутрь еще пару больших глотков.  
\- Прости, приятель, - сказал он несчастному облезшему холодильнику. – Без обид, ага?

Где-то внизу, под его ногами, под завалами свежего мусора, снега и всякого дерьма, все еще лежали три пакета. Картман уже не помнил, как звали этих парней. Но отлично помнил взгляд Кайла, когда это все случилось.  
Кайл сказал:  
\- Эрик, нет!  
Или:  
\- Эрик, не надо!  
Что-то вроде, «Эрик, это не принесет тебе мира», но его зеленые, чуточку раскосые глаза буквально кричали совсем другое.  
«Убей их ради меня, - попросил взглядом Кайл. – Сделай это для меня».  
Картман вздохнул. Он сделал, о чем Кайл просил. По большому счету, он всегда делал то, о чем Кайл просил. И вот, вот, сука блядь, к чему это привело!

Картман несколько секунд тупо смотрел в пустоту под своими ногами. Вряд ли кто-то когда-нибудь будет копаться в этой многолетней помойке. Но вообще он, конечно, здорово тупанул по молодости и неопытности. Нужно было замотать тела в простыни и оклеить сверху скотчем, тогда и следов бы не осталось, так, невнятные кости и клочки мешковины.  
А в полиэтилене тела могли храниться долго. Картман бы и врагу не пожелал разворачивать этот полиэтилен, но тем не менее, там все зубы в комплекте, подними стоматологическую карту – и дело в шляпе.

Интересно, - подумал Картман, чувствуя, что уже прилично нажрался, на морозе это вообще было легко, - насколько долго и насколько больно будет лететь?

Он поболтал остатками виски в бутылке, сделал последний глоток, оставив немного на донышке, потом размахнулся и отправил бутылку в полет. Он прислушивался – не звякнет ли где внизу, но, наверное, она упала в снег.  
\- Это вам, парни, - нетрезво сказал Картман. – Простите, что так вышло.  
Он встал, пошатнулся и вцепился в потрепанное кресло, осознав, что падение в бездну может оказаться куда реальнее, чем он хотел бы. Так что медленно, шаг за шагом, Картман отошел от края и побрел к машине.

Время было позднее. Все, кто мог, уже разъехались по домам, так что Картман неспешно поехал, буквально на черепашьей скорости. Разбитые костяшки ныли в тепле.  
Вот сейчас появиться бы Стэну Маршу на патрульной машине, для завершения отличного дня, и тогда точно можно вешаться. Это не штраф – это полноценные такие неприятности.  
Но, наверное, Картман исчерпал свой месячный лимит несчастий, потому что добрался без приключений, на автомате завел Гранд Чероки в гараж и свернул на кухню.

По крайней мере, его животные ему обрадовались, и даже питон в террариуме хищно вскинул голову, хотя обычно чхать хотел на Картмана, да и вообще на всех. Питон любил только белых декоративных мышей, и далеко не платонической любовью. Картман привычно покормил весь свой зоопарк, потом плюхнулся на диван, закинув ноги на спинку, и закрыл глаза.  
Потолок все равно кружился, вызывая тошноту. В ладонь Картману тыкался заинтересованный мокрый нос кота. С другой стороны, в бок, радостно пыхтела собака.  
Картман задумался – как бы ему переползти на кровать, ничего не свалив и не сбив по дороге, и тут в дверь так настойчиво, громко и требовательно постучали, что он вздрогнул и разом проснулся.

На пороге мялся Кайл – в расстегнутом пальто, с торчащей из кармана бутылкой вина, - которое Картман ему принес, кстати. Кайл был взъерошен и взволнован, блестел глазами.  
\- Ну?! – рявкнул он с порога. – Ты доволен, сволочь?  
\- Что? – спросил Картман, у которого в голове пусто стало.  
Кайл был все в той же закапанной кровью футболке и соблазнительных светлых джинсах. Кайл был очень красивый, злость ему всегда шла, оживляла его бледную мордочку.

\- Ты собой доволен? – спросил Кайл. – Ты мне свидание испортил! Ну почему ты всегда лезешь в мою жизнь?!  
\- Съеби отсюда, жидовня, - устало проговорил Картман, чувствуя, что затихшая в нем злость снова начинает кипеть, нехорошо так кипеть, до непредсказуемых последствий.  
Кайл пошатнулся.  
\- Ты скотина! – сказал он, ткнув в сторону Картмана пальцем.  
Движение было смазанное и порядком нетрезвое.  
\- Ты и в подметки не годишься Джеку!  
Картман молчал, от греха подальше сложив руки на груди, чтобы не сложить их на горле Кайла. Ему заодно захотелось узнать, что это за Джек такой – и его тоже удавить.

\- Ты меня унизил, - злобно сказал Кайл. – Мне пришлось оправдываться перед этим занудой. Вообще весь этот ужин был провалом.  
Он посмотрел мимо Картмана, но потом сумел сфокусироваться.  
\- Ты все портишь, к чему прикасаешься! – заявил он, тыча в Картмана пальцем. – И меня тоже. Я был лучше, пока не связался с тобой, а теперь мне перед соседями стыдно! И перед Венди!  
\- Да ей похер, - ответил Картман. – И соседям твоим похер. Ты всерьез считаешь, что никто не догадался еще, что мы трахаемся?  
Кайл сосредоточено покивал, почти не слушая.  
\- Надо было тебя еще тогда сдать, - сказал он. – Ты бы сидел сейчас за тройное убийство и не портил бы мне жизнь.

Картмана даже перетряхнуло. Он не выдержал, выхватил полупустую бутылку из кармана пальто Кайла и грохнул об стену, жалея, что не может так же грохнуть рыжую голову. Кайл ахнул и прикрыл лицо рукой, но какой-то осколок черканул его по щеке, оставив царапинку, вино плеснулось на футболку и разлилось по крыльцу темно-красными пятнами... как кровь.

\- Пиздуй отсюда, уебыш! – пролаял Картман. – Уебывай, пока я держу себя в руках!  
Если бы Кайл просто ушел – возможно, все повернулось бы по-другому, но Кайл тоже был взведен и зол, и на адреналине не сумел себя остановить.  
\- И что ты мне сделаешь? – презрительно спросил Кайл, вскинув узкое, треугольное лицо к свету. – Ты же трясешься надо мной, нихрена ты мне не сделаешь, Картман! Ты же думаешь, что любишь меня… хотя ты и правда любишь, своей извращенной, жалкой пародией на любовь!

От этих жестоких и насмешливых слов у Картмана перед глазами вспыхнуло красным. Он, вместо ответа, схватил Кайла за грудки, затащил в дом, и с такой силой приложил к стенке, что у Кайла ослабли ноги. Кайл ошеломленно поглядел на него, попытался вырваться, но движения у него были замедленные и рассеянные, должно быть, он слишком сильно хлопнулся затылком.  
Картман поволок его в спальню, таща за шкирку, машинально переступив через заинтригованного кота, швырнул на кровать и захлопнул дверь.

\- К-картман, - пробормотал Кайл, наконец-то сообразив, что доигрался с огнем. – Ты…  
Картман рывком перевернул его на спину и влепил звонкую и сильную пощечину. Кайл свалился назад, вскрикнув от неожиданности, и пока он барахтался, пытаясь перевернуться, Картман сдернул с него и пальто, и штаны.

\- Картман, я не хочу! – жалобно сказал Кайл, уставившись на него зелеными, рысьими глазами.  
\- А кого тут ебет, чего ты хочешь или не хочешь, шлюха? – процедил Картман.  
Он навалился сверху, схватил Кайла за горло и так сдавил, что Кайл выгнулся. Картман держал, несмотря на то, что ногти драли ему лицо и плечи, пока Кайл не перестал дрыгать ногами и не обмяк.

\- С-с-сука, - прошипел Картман, убедившись, что почти бессознательный Кайл теперь не сумеет сбежать. – Говоришь, жалкая пародия на любовь? Так я же могу и по-другому, сучара!  
Кайл хрипло вздохнул и попытался что-то ответить, но Картман снова ударил его по лицу, заставляя заткнуться. У Кайла потекли слезы.

Все, что у Эрика на дне души плескалось, и все, чего он раньше не смел признать, теперь выплыло наружу. Терять Картману было совершенно нечего, поэтому он сдернул с Кайла футболку, связав ею же руки в запястьях, и торопливо пошарил в ящике столика.

\- А это зачем? – сипло простонал Кайл, краем глаза заметив блестящий квадратик резинки.  
\- Ты грязь и шваль, - холодно ответил Картман, возвышаясь над ним. – Хуй знает, что от тебя можно подцепить.  
У Кайла задрожали губы.  
\- Что ты несешь? – слабо спросил он. – Что ты себе позволяешь?!  
Картман молча перевернул его на живот, крепко взял за рыжие волосы на затылке и уткнул лицом в подушку. Он подержал так несколько секунд, пока Кайл не задергался в конвульсиях.

\- Если ты не заткнешь свое поганое хлебало, - пообещал Картман, перевернув его обратно на спину. – Я тебе язык вырву, усвоил?  
Кайл было открыл рот, но увидел в глазах Картмана, черных и полных дикой ярости, что-то такое, от чего послушно заткнулся и кивнул.  
Картман быстро натянул резинку. Несмотря на полную растрепанность чувств, стояло у него отлично, крепко, как никогда. Перепуганный Кайл, с разбитой губой, ссадиной на щеке и, - ну наконец-то! – смирением в глазах, чудовищно возбуждал.

\- Постой! – с испуганным сипом вскрикнул Кайл, когда Картман грубо и широко раздвинул его ноги и устроился между бедер. – Я же… мне же…  
\- Скажи спасибо за смазку на резинке, - недобро ответил Картман. – И меня заебала твоя болтовня, жидяра!  
Он подхватил Кайла под коленями, натягивая на себя, и толкнулся с силой, чувствуя, что преодолевает сухое сопротивление тела. Кайл вскрикнул, у него снова потекли слезы, и лицо стало такое страдальческое, что Картман едва не кончил. Кричать громко Кайл не мог, - вокруг его горла уже проступило сизое ожерелье, ему даже дышать было больно, - но он все-таки жмурился и покрикивал, хрипло и жалобно.

\- Эрик, - вдруг пробормотал Кайл. – Эрик… хватит. Не надо.  
\- Ах ты падла! – рассвирепел Картман. – Какой я тебе, нахуй, Эрик, жидяра?!  
Он придавил брыкающегося Кайла, наклонился и вцепился зубами в горло, и сам немного перепугался, когда понял, что это чуть больше, чем просто укус.  
Кайл дико завопил сорванным голосом, а на его шее осталась кровоточащая, достаточно глубокая рана, с парой выемок от клыков.

Не загрызть бы эту гадину всерьез, - мимолетно подумал Картман.  
Он решительно опрокинул корчащегося Кайла на живот, схватил за спутанные волосы и потянул назад, выгибая дугой, а потом с огромным удовольствием продолжил.  
Кайл подвывал на каждый толчок, и этот вой так взбудоражил Картмана, что он снова укусил худое плечо, покрытое веснушками, но теперь уже ни в чем себе не отказывая. Во рту появился медный привкус. Кайл орал, упираясь руками в подушку. Ему почему-то и в голову не пришло защищаться. Может, он слишком испугался, чтобы как следует соображать.

\- Что ты там говорил, Кайли? – сладко спросил Картман, сильными и жесткими толчками втрахивая Кайла в постель и одновременно выламывая его назад. – Что я тебе ничего не сделаю? Так ты говорил? Что я, типа, люблю тебя и еще какую-то свою высокоморальную хуйню, а?

Кайл естественно ничего толкового не ответил, он замычал и бесплодно попытался вырваться. И тут Картман заметил одну очень любопытную штуку – у Кайла, несмотря на то, что тот явно был в ужасе, тоже был отличный, крепкий стояк. И даже подтекало из уретры. Картман осклабился:  
\- Да ты самая натуральная подстилка, - промурлыкал он, ощущая, как сладко, как гребанно офигенно Кайл стискивается своей узенькой, нерастянутой дыркой. – Тебе лишь бы член в жопу получить, да, Кайли?  
Кайл отрицательно помотал головой. Попытался, по крайней мере, но его голова бессильно повисла, а рыжие волосы налипли на мокрые от слез щеки.

\- Ты и сам недалеко ушел от животного, - прошипел Картман, снова выгнув Кайла так, что у того хрустнул позвоночник. – Тупая, дешевая дырка! Недочеловек!  
Кайл заскулил. Картман снова укусил его за плечо, наслаждаясь ощущением вкуса еврейской крови.  
\- Не слышу благодарности! - рявкнул Картман. – Я, блядь, не слышу благодарности, сука, за то, что снизошел до тебя! Скажи сейчас, чтобы я слышал! Ну?!  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал измученный, отупевший Кайл, дрожа в его руках.  
\- Громче!  
\- Спасибо! – истерично завизжал Кайл.  
\- Еще! – рыкнул Картман. – Я не разрешал тебе останавливаться, сучара!  
Кайл принялся повторять, как заведенный, громко хрипя и вскрикивая, когда Картман делал ему особенно больно. От толчков он уже наполовину съехал с кровати, и висел практически на хватке Картмана.  
И когда Эрик разжал руку, Кайл грохнулся на пол, едва успев подставить руку под лицо.

Он вдруг услышал странный звук, совершенно дикий и чуждый, хотя и так все, что происходило, было дико, и у Кайла от этого ехала крыша. Однако это был действительно странный звук – Кайл открыл глаза, и к своему полнейшему ужасу, вдруг увидел, что у двери стоят собака и наблюдает за ними. Задние лапки пса лежали на такой тележке… с колесиками. Наверное, собака была полупарализованная.

Кайл вдруг подумал, что ему самому, может быть, понадобятся такие колесики, если он выживет, конечно. Картман совершенно слетел с катушек. Совершенно взбесился. Никогда еще он так ужасно не поступал.  
И стоило Кайлу подумать, что хуже уже не будет, потому что он не мог представить, как может быть хуже - Картман снова схватил его за волосы и так резко дернул назад, что Кайл выгнулся и прикусил язык клацнувшими зубами. Картман насадил его на себя, до конца, больно и так грубо, что Кайл осознал - еще секунда, и он сам кончит. Просто спустит без рук, не прикасаясь к себе. Такой вот он жалкий, гребанный ничтожный извращенец.

Картман резко вытащил член и за волосы швырнул Кайла на кровать, быстро скатал резинку, пару раз двинул ладонью и заскрипел зубами, кончая Кайлу на лицо. Кайл часто задышал, в голове у него совсем помутилось, он застонал и слепо потянулся к члену, но Картман стиснул его запястье с такой силой, что едва не сломал.  
Эта финальная боль Кайла сломила. Он затрясся, пытаясь прикрыть свой позорный, постыдный оргазм, завалился на бедро, потому что задница горела равномерной тупой болью.

Но чего Кайл точно не ждал, содрогаясь раз за разом в судорогах, так эта горячей струйки мочи на лицо. Он застыл, приоткрыв от удивления и ужаса рот, а Картман, не прекращая, подцепил его челюсть с такой силой, что едва не вывихнул, и закончил уже туда, стряхнув последние капли.  
И тут же оргазм пошел на второй виток, и шибанул с такой силой, что Кайл едва не потерял сознание, задыхаясь, хрипя, кашляя, сглатывая слюну и соленую горечь во рту, обтекая спермой и мочой.

\- Посмотри на себя, жалкий обсосок, - с насмешкой сказал Картман, брезгливо отодвинувшись от него. – Кончил как самая настоящая шлюха. Ну и кто из нас тут любит извращенной пародией на любовь?  
Кайл ничего не ответил. Он понуро сидел, скривившись на один бок, сжавшись в комок. Совершенно отупевший, мокрый, с засыхающей спермой на лице. Он уже ничего не соображал, настолько все произошедшее выбивалось из его жизни и выбило его самого из любых границ.

\- Вали отсюда, - приказал Картман, выбравшись из разворошенной кровати. – Проваливай, дешевка. Мелочи для тебя нет, уж извини.  
Кайл глупо моргнул. Сидеть ровно он не смог, все заваливался на одну сторону, поэтому молча глядел на Картмана затравленным, почти безумным взглядом. Он ждал и надеялся, что Картман сменит гнев на милость, простит его, пожалеет и утешит. Хотя бы обнимет…  
Картман оскалился всеми белыми зубами, почище саблезубого тигра, снова схватил Кайла за рыжие волосы и потащил за собой, голого и хромающего.  
Кот, конечно, тут же бросился под ноги, но Картман машинально переступил через него, вытолкнул дрожащего Кайла на крыльцо и пнул так, что Кайл кубарем свалился со ступенек в снег. Следом Картман вышвырнул чужую одежду и захлопнул дверь.

Он вернулся в спальню и остановился на пороге. Смятая простыня давно съехала на пол, туда же упала и подушка. На матрасе темнели разноцветные пятна, белесые, красные – от крови, и другие – от его же мочи. Картман передернулся, схватил матрас за край и поволок его к двери заднего дворика.  
Хороший был матрас, ортопедический, гипоаллергенный. Когда Картман покупал его, он еще имел надежду, что Кайл иногда будет у него ночевать. Потому и купил, что бы Кайлу понравилось. Ну… судя по тому, как эта рыжая шлюха тут кончала, обтекая – и в самом деле понравилось.

Утром, - подумал Картман, устроившись на диванчике на кухне. – Утром сожгу матрас к хуям.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Сообщение пришло именно в ту секунду, когда Картман наконец-то домыл руки, вычистил из-под ногтей кровавую требуху, закрыл кран и потянулся за полотенцем. 

Картман чертыхнулся и торопливо вытер руки, надеясь, что его не вызывают куда-нибудь в ебеня в срочном порядке. Погода была совсем неподходящая, чтобы мотаться за городом – снегопад и буран.   
Но это было сообщение от Кайла. 

Картман прислонился спиной к холодной кафельной стене и перевел дыхание, сжимая в руке телефон.   
Три месяца назад, стоя на заднем дворе и наблюдая, как в полыхающем костре гибнет матрас, и стонут освобождаемые из плена ткани пружины, Картман завел номер Кайла в черный список. Следующие два месяца этой страшной, тоскливой разлуки слились в какой-то сплошной рабоче-алкогольный угар. Картман сутками пахал, а когда не торчал на работе - бухал, время от времени обновлял татухи, и чувствовал, что у него вот-вот с концами поедет крыша.   
Он скучал по Кайлу, он хотел его видеть, хотел его убить, хотел перед ним извиниться, хотел разбить Кайлу лицо, хотел еще раз Кайла трахнуть, хотел признаться Кайлу в любви, хотел бы закопать его живьем, где-нибудь за городом. Хотел бы быть с Кайлом, и больше никогда его не видеть.

В итоге, Картман сдался и вытащил номер Кайла обратно в телефонную книжку, и заодно попросил одну свою знакомую, у которой был крайне болезненный, но очень любимый кот, оказать ему кое-какую услугу. Девушка работала в местном филиале мобильного оператора, а кот у нее был действительно болезненный и проблемный, поэтому Картман очень быстро получил на руки невеселую сводку.   
Кайл ни разу не пытался ему дозвониться. Ни разу ничего не написал. После того вечера Кайл, видимо, взялся за ум, понял, в какое дерьмо он влип, и что чудом уцелел, вообще чудом остался в живых, потому что Картману всерьез хотелось его убить. 

Эрик так нажрался, что потом неделю отходил, едва не свалившись в запой. Не надо было отпускать Кайла. Надо было в самом деле вырвать ему горло или задушить. Или надо было сломать ему нахуй ноги, и привязать к кровати. Нет, надо было отрезать его чертовы ноги, да и руки заодно, - Картман отлично умел ампутировать ненужные лапки, - и приковать его на всю жизнь к постели. Кормить с ложечки. Держать в памперсе. И трахать каждый день, пока тугое очко не превратится в разъебанную, не закрывающуюся дыру. Тогда, может, его бы и отпустило.   
А так только хуже все вышло. Картман умел лечить животных, и немного мог лечить людей. Но как вылечить собственное разбитое сердце – этого он не знал.

 

Эрик, - написал ему Кайл в сообщении. – Приезжай ко мне, ты мне очень нужен.

Картман бросил беглый взгляд на часы, схватил куртку и поспешил к машине. Он старался не улыбаться, и все-таки то и дело ловил себя на том, что губы сами растягиваются в оскале. У Картмана внутри все просто пело, а в животе свело узлом от радости - Кайл позвал его.   
Три долбанных месяца душевных страданий и алкогольного угара! Три месяца они поодиночке зализывали раны, которые нанесли друг другу. Но Кайл позвал его. Все-таки позвал.   
Картман готов был извиниться перед ним. Картман готов был обещать все, что угодно, и сделать все, что Кайл попросит. Он так соскучился по Кайлу, что у него немели пальцы, стоило ему представить, как он обнимет и прижмет к груди рыжую голову. Картману ужасно хотелось погладить Кайла по щеке, поцеловать его в скулу, приласкать его и ощутить прикосновение шершавых узких губ. Он хотел сказать Кайлу, что все, что он тогда наговорил – это было со зла, просто разъяренная херня, и не более.

Машины Кайла, Фольксваген Гольф, у дома не было, гараж был закрыт. Картман припарковал свой Гранд Чероки у покрытого снегом газона, немного заехав на обочину, одернул куртку и мимолетно подумал, что надо было купить Кайлу бутылку вина. Что-нибудь такое, что он любит - кислое, сухое, и с регалиями от французских производителей. Они выпьют, поговорят, потом займутся любовью. Неспешно и медленно, абсолютно ванильно. Так, как Кайл захочет. 

\- Кайл? – позвал Картман, постучав в дверь.   
Она неожиданно легко открылась. Картман зашел в прихожую, машинально сбив с тяжелых ботинок снег.  
\- Кайл?! – позвал он уже громче, чувствуя какую-то неправильность в звенящей тишине и легком запахе запустения. В солнечных лучах плясали пылинки. Дом Кайла выглядел так пустынно и чуточку подзаброшенно, словно тут никто не жил, либо в последнее время жили от случая к случаю.   
Картман закрыл дверь, свернул в гостиную, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда с дивана стремительно поднялся Стэн Марш.

\- Где Кайл? – спросил Картман, не утруждая себя приветствиями.  
\- На работе, наверное, - ответил Стэн, прищурив синие глаза. – Где же еще? Он теперь там практически живет.   
Стэн был несправедливо красивый, и этим безумно раздражал Картмана. А еще Картман очень сильно подозревал, что Кайл тек по Стэну несколько лет назад, до того, как Стэн благополучно женился. Но Стэн Марш был стопроцентно гетеросексуален, положителен и скучен до зевоты. Для Кайла он бесполезен, как глянцевая фотография гамбургера для голодающего. 

\- Кайл… - начал было Картман, но Стэн его перебил:  
\- А вот ты вломился в чужой дом, как я погляжу. Нехорошо, Картман, нехорошо.  
Картман уставился на него, и прежде, чем его подозрения успели сложиться в твердую уверенность, кто-то, подкравшийся сзади, с силой двинул ему резиновой дубинкой по затылку.   
Картман охнул и рухнул на колени. В ушах у него загудело, он инстинктивно извернулся, уходя от следующего удара, но не ожидал, что нападающих будет двое. Картман уже попадал в такие ситуации с полицией - но тогда он был лет на десять моложе и действительно нарушал закон. Он совершенно не ожидал, что подобное случится в доме Кайла. 

Стэн стоял поодаль, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно наблюдал, как его помощники месят Картмана ногами. Картман получил ботинком в лицо, но он пинка по почкам увернулся. Правда, это его не спасло, потому что, когда он попытался встать, Стэн выхватил у одного из своих подручных дубинку, и очень ловко и профессионально врезал Картману под коленями. А когда Картман снова свалился, своротив тяжелый журнальный столик и рассыпав с него всякую мелочевку, Стэн принялся бить его берцами, куда попадется, и это, блядь, было зверски больно.   
Втроем на одного – это было еще и ни хрена не честно, и вообще несправедливо, так что Картман, рассвирепев, схватил одного из мужиков за ноги и дернул вниз, успев стукнуть головой об перевернутый стол.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Стэн, возвышаясь над ним с занесенной дубинкой. – Проникновение со взломом, сопротивление при задержании и нападение на офицера при исполнении. Ох, Картман, да у тебя будут неприятности!  
\- Пошел ты! – прорычал Картман, утирая с лица пот и текущую из разбитого рта кровь. – Сучара ебаная!  
Стэн кивнул сам себе и снова обрушил дубинку.

У Картмана в висках взорвалась горячая, пульсирующая боль. Он на время потерял ориентацию в пространстве, и опомнился уже снаружи, когда ему стянули руки тугими полицейскими стяжками, а его самого выволокли из дома и практически потащили по снегу к припаркованному за углом полицейскому автомобилю   
Картман рванулся в сторону, осознав, что в эту тачку ему лучше не садиться, но Стэн его всю жизнь знал, и чего-то такого, наверное, ожидал. Он поймал Картмана за плечо, едва не выбив ему руку из сустава, резко повернул к себе и двинул кулаком в лицо так, что у Картмана просто чудом не вылетел весь левый верхний ряд зубов. Но рот моментально наполнился кровью, а десна заныла.

\- Охуеть как приятно бить связанного, да? – прохрипел Картман, сплюнув кровь в снег. – Теперь ты это понимаешь? Отличная работа для такого, как ты.  
\- Пошел нахрен, Картман, - невозмутимо ответил Стэн. – На меня твои остроты не действуют. Либо ты сам сядешь в машину, как послушный мальчик, либо я сломаю тебе руки.  
Картман оскалился и снова сплюнул, но теперь Стэну на ботинки.  
\- Пиздюк, - вздохнул тот и врезал Картману в солнечное сплетение, заставляя сложиться пополам.

В отделении Картман снова получил по ребрам, и на этот раз, когда посторонних глаз не было, Стэн бил его сам, не привлекая подчиненных. Бить того, кто пристегнут к решетке, вообще оказалось очень просто. Картман решил, что если выживет, то когда-нибудь сам попрактикуется. Вон как у Марша глаза блестят. Должно быть, тоже распробовал, какое это сладкое удовольствие – избиение того, кто не может ответить. 

\- Когда ты уже просто отъебешься от Кайла? – спросил Стэн, дав Картману время на передышку. Картман откашлялся и отплевался. У него все болело, но с этим пока можно было потерпеть. Судя по глазам Марша, синим и бешеным, их разговор по душам только начинался.

\- Как же я могу отъебаться от моей любимой сучки? – прошипел Картман, с трудом дыша от боли в ребрах. – Ты совсем пизданулся?   
Стэн покачал головой и снова принялся бить его. Картман в какой-то момент ненадолго потерял сознание и повис на пристегнутых руках, но Стэн набрал в стаканчик кипятка из кулера и вылил ее Картману за шиворот, с издевательской заботой придерживая за воротник, приводя в сознание.

\- С-сука! – зарычал Картман, извиваясь от боли. – Ты мне за это заплатишь, гондон!   
Стэн только укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Картман, - сказал он благодушно, усевшись рядом.   
Картман попытался отодвинуться, но дальше лавка заканчивалась, а висеть на изрезанных запястьях ему не очень-то хотелось.   
\- Если бы я не знал тебя с детства, - доверительно признался ему Стэн. – Я бы вышвырнул тебя из города мордой в сугроб. Возможно, избитого до полусмерти.

Интересно, подумал Эрик. – Пиздюк угадал или Кайл растрепал? 

\- Но мы дружили, - задумчиво проговорил Стэн. – Поэтому я не знаю, честно говоря, что мне с тобой делать. Ты расстраиваешь Кайла, Картман. А меня расстраивает то, что Кайл все время ходит грустный и в синяках. Это ненормально.  
\- Я не видел Кайла три месяца, - сказал Картман, отплевываясь натекающей в рот кровью. - Я не при делах к его синякам.  
Стэна перекосило.  
\- Какой же ты лживый, трусливый мудак, - презрительно ответил он. – Ты просто дерьмо на подошве, Картман. Ты недостоин Кайла, и я обязательно сделаю так, что он это поймет.  
\- Скорее я оттрахаю твою прелестную женушку так, что она поймет, как много потеряла, - хрипло рассмеялся Картман, за что, предсказуемо, получил по морде.  
\- Посидишь здесь, - наконец решил Стэн. – Я подумаю, что с тобой делать.  
Картман, тяжело дыша, уставился на него недобрым взглядом. 

Стэн вытащил из карманов его куртки всю мелочь, забрал мобильный и убрал в сейф. Потом закрыл решетку и щелкнул замком. Картман мог бы сказать ему, что на мобильный ему звонят люди, которым срочно нужна помощь… но унижаться перед Стэном Маршем он не стал. 

Стэн ходил туда-сюда, не обращая на Картмана больше никакого внимания, пил кофе и курил. Иногда весело смеялся с кем-то по телефону. Пару раз он куда-то уезжал, но достаточно быстро возвращался. На Картмана вообще никто не обращал внимания, хотя многих этих людей он видел пусть даже мельком. Он лечил их животных, когда его вызывали, или к нему приходили. А сейчас все его игнорировали, словно он был пустым местом.   
Картман нахохлился, пытаясь сохранить тепло, застегнуть куртку он не мог. Его знобило, и от голода, злости, усталости и боли сильно кружилась голова. На джинсы накапало прилично крови, она уже засохла, взявшись жесткой коркой. Ныли зубы, лицо вообще время от времени простреливало болью, стоило Эрику неудачно повернуться. 

Интересно, - подумал он, а в курсе ли Кайл? Может, это и была его идея? Его тщательно обдуманная, спланированная еврейская месть? Кайл умный и достаточно хладнокровный, чтобы затаиться и подать блюдо холодным.

И стоило ему ненадолго задремать, сумев отрешиться от тупой боли, пронизывающей все тело, как он узнал ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Стэн! – позвал кто-то настолько знакомым голосом, что Картман разом проснулся. – Чувак, по-моему, я забыл у тебя мобильный! Ты не находил?  
Картман встрепенулся, встретился взглядом с побледневшим Стэном Маршем, и криво ухмыльнулся. Лицо у него по-прежнему болело, как и ребра, и живот, и яйца, и во рту все еще был медный привкус, но теперь, по крайней мере, все это обещало стать занимательным.   
Стэн Марш явно не ожидал визита Кайла… правда, и Эрику от этого могла быть как польза, так и вред.

\- Слу… - начал было Кайл, потом повернулся и заметил Картмана, сидящего за решеткой. – О-о!  
Кайл выглядел уставшим. Под глазами у него залегли синяки, лицо исхудало, а нос заострился. Кайл вообще был какой-то потускневший и потрепанный. Не походил он на счастливого и довольного жизнью. Но Картман буквально жрал его глазами и все насмотреться не мог.

\- С ума сойти! – восхитился Кайл, расплывшись в широкой улыбке. – Картман за решеткой! Господи, сколько же я об этом мечтал!

Картман помрачнел. У него в эту секунду каждая ссадина заболела, он вдруг понял, как у него ноют стянутые руки, и как они онемели, как болит спина, и как болят почки, по которым пришелся ботинок. Он почувствовал, что во рту шатаются зубы, что левая скула опухла, что он замерз, страшно голоден и хочет пить. Ему просто было плохо и тошно, а Кайл за этим наблюдал с видимым наслаждением.

\- Прелестно! – заявил Кайл, остановившись перед решеткой и сложив руки на груди. – Там тебе и место, животное!  
Картман молча смотрел на него в ответ. У него не было сил что-то отвечать. У него не было желания язвить в ответ. Кайл заслужил свой триумф, и впервые в жизни Эрик был совершенно беззащитен перед ним.   
Так что он просто молчал и смотрел, стискивая зубы, чтобы случайно не застонать от боли в избитом теле. 

\- Кайл, - осторожно позвал Стэн, вид у него был растерянный и немного обалделый. – Ты… вы что, снова поссорились?  
\- Ага, - вместо неожиданно замолчавшего Кайла отозвался Картман. – Мы три месяца назад разбежались, тупица, я же сказал.   
Кайл вдруг густо покраснел и уставился в сторону. Стэн таращился на них во все глаза. Картман начал понимать, что он точно чего-то не понимает, что-то ускользало от его понимания.

\- А как же… - недоумевающее спросил Стэн. – Все эти разговоры, что вы вместе живете? Ты же говорил, что вы теперь вместе?  
\- Мы? – удивился Картман. – Кто говорил?   
Кайл полыхал ушами и смотрел поверх его головы.  
\- И эти синяки, - сказал Стэн. – Это как понимать?  
\- Да, Кайли? – издевательски спросил Картман, до которого тут же все дошло. – Как это понимать?  
Кайл посмотрел на него озлобленно, потом его плечи согнулись, словно придавленные тяжестью.  
\- Ну соврал я! - ответил он агрессивно. – И что?  
Стэн заморгал.  
\- Но зачем? – спросил он глупо. – Я же наоборот думал… я бы только порадовался, что вы с Картманом наконец-то разошлись.  
Кайл молчал и нервно хрустел пальцами. Смеяться и торжествовать ему, видимо, совершенно расхотелось.

\- А синяки откуда? – спросил Стэн, сообразив, что Кайл планирует отмалчиваться и дальше.  
\- Не тупи, долбоеб, - фыркнул Картман. – Он сам себе их и ставил, да, Кайли?  
\- Не называй меня так! – взорвался Кайл. – Сиди тихо, Картман! Твоего мнения вообще никто не спрашивает.  
\- Откуда? – требовательно переспросил Стэн, сверля его пронзительными синими глазами.  
\- Я сам себя привязывал, - тихо, почти шепотом сознался Кайл. – Прости, что врал. Тупо вышло.  
Стэн помолчал. Потом сел и принялся массировать виски с таким видом, словно у него разыгралась ужасная мигрень.

\- Что он тут делает? – спросил Кайл, не глядя на Картмана. – И почему он в крови?  
\- Потому что, дорогуша, - не выдержал Картман, хоть его и попросили заткнуться. – Наш благородный друг Стэн Марш решил вступиться за твою честь.   
Кайл посмотрел на него мрачным взглядом.  
\- Сколько ты здесь сидишь? – спросил он. – Тебе нужен адвокат? Какое обвинение?  
\- Посягательство на жопу рыженьких иудейчиков, - тут же отозвался Картман. – статья… хер знает какая, параграф трахомудский.  
\- Ох, Картман, - поморщился Кайл. – Стэн, освободи его.

Стэн посмотрел сначала на Кайла, взъерошенного и взволнованного. Потом на избитого и злющего Картмана. Потом он помассировал переносицу и простонал. Картман и Кайл, хоть и разделенные решеткой, были как-то неопровержимо вместе. И это было так очевидно, что Стэн даже поразился своей тупости – ну как он мог поверить вранью Кайла, если Кайл все это время ходил сам не свой, словно в воду опущенный. Стэн и вспомнить не мог, когда в последний раз видел его улыбку.  
А рядом с Картманом Кайл как-то сразу расцвел, хоть и очень неуверенно. И что бы у них там не случилось, между этими двумя придурками, - а что-то наверняка случилось, иначе бы они не сверлили друг друга напряженными взглядами, - они тянулись друг к другу. И Картман, которому было больно даже дышать, сам того не замечая, тянулся к Кайлу. И Кайл тоже еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не прижаться к решетке, Стэн ведь видел. Он ведь их обоих много лет знал, и теперь ему оставалось только смириться.   
Кайла он уже спасти не мог. Кайл сам себя спасти не мог. И… возможно, его не нужно было спасать. 

\- Как вы меня заебали оба! – сказал Стэн с чувством. – Вы друг друга стоите, два долбоеба!  
\- На себя посмотри, - огрызнулся Кайл. – Ты что за херню себе позволяешь? Это же полицейский произвол!  
Стэн в ответ швырнул в него ключами.  
\- Забирай своего ультра-наци, - рявкнул он. – И что бы я вас обоих тут не видел. И я больше ничего и никогда не хочу от тебя слышать, понял?! Не прибегай больше ко мне реветь!   
\- Стэн, заткнись, - приказал Кайл, снова краснея. Даже уши запылали. Картман бы улыбнулся, только у него уже перед глазами темнело от усталости и боли.   
Кайл отпер решетку и перерезал ножницами полицейские стяжки. Возмущенно прищелкнул языком, увидев какие темные и страшные следы остались на запястьях Картмана.

Картман с трудом встал, сгорбился и прошел мимо него, слабо толкнув плечом. Он остановился у Стэна с таким видом, словно хотел ему врезать, но сил на это не осталось, так что он только холодно сказал:  
\- Гони обратно мои вещи.   
Кайл молча наблюдал за ними. Когда Картман вышел на свет – Кайл как следует рассмотрел все его ссадины и синяки, и ужаснулся, потому что местами это выглядело так, словно Картмана месили ногами.  
Возможно, так оно и было.

Стэн отпер сейф, выгреб оттуда мобильный Картмана, перочинный нож, ключи от машины, пачку визиток, кредиток и карточек, смятые купюры и упаковки одноразовых салфеток, тугие рулончики упакованных латексных перчаток и прочие мелочи, которые, видимо, Картману были нужны.   
\- Держи, - сказал Стэн немного виновато.  
Телефон Картмана буквально взорвался сообщениями о пропущенных звонках. 

\- Сколько ты его там держал? – негромко спросил Кайл, пока Картман распихивал все это по карманам.  
\- Несколько часов, - так же тихо ответил Стэн. – Ты мудила, чувак. Нахера ты мне врал?  
\- А что мне надо было сказать? – устало огрызнулся Кайл.  
\- Тебе пиздец, Марш, - пообещал Картман.  
Он взял стаканчик с подставки, набрал из кулера сначала горячую воду, выпил ее одним махом, почти не морщась, и тогда налил холодную и снова выпил. Потом с хрустом смял стаканчик и запустил его в Стэна. Тот увернулся, а Картман, держась за бок, похромал на выход.   
У него все затекло, а там, где не кололо иголками отходящее онемение, там просто болело, так что состояние было - просто лечь и сдохнуть.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Картман, - позвал Кайл, догнав его на улице, у парковки, расчищенной от снега. – Давай я отвезу тебя домой?  
Картман подумал пару секунд, потом кивнул – его машина осталась у дома Кайла, а туда еще нужно было как-то добраться. Кайл обогнал его и зашагал, держась чуть впереди, стараясь не оглядываться, хотя Картман видел, что ему ужасно хочется оглянуться.

\- Ты не рассказал? – спросил Картман, с трудом устроившись на пассажирском сидении некрупного Фольсвагена. – Не настучал?  
\- Стэну? – спросил Кайл. – Про то, что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Нет, блядь, - выплюнул сквозь зубы Картман, у которого зверски разболелась спина, а он не мог устроиться удобнее. – Дереку Виньярду!  
\- О, он бы тебя похвалил, - ядовито ответил Кайл. – Сказал бы – молодец, парень, показал жиду его место.   
Картман несколько секунд смотрел на профиль Кайла - красивый, с остреньким носом и розовыми губами. Кайл, хоть и осунулся, был хорошеньким. 

\- А то ты не знал, чем все закончится, когда приперся ко мне, - устало сказал он, наконец. – В глубине души ты все знал, Кайл, потому и явился, ведь так?  
\- Что? – возмущенно спросил Кайл, покосившись на него блестящим зеленым глазом. – Зачем-зачем я приперся по-твоему? Я пришел, чтобы поговорить, чтобы цивилизованно решить наши проблемы. А ты всерьез считаешь, что я хотел, чтобы ты меня искалечил, унизил и вышвырнул голого посреди снегопада?  
\- Именно, - кивнул Картман. – Ты виктимный мазохист, Кайл. И тебе это чертовски понравилось, насколько я помню, то, что я тебя наказал, выебал и опустил. И как я это сделал. Тебя от этого перло. Так понравилось, что ты своему лучшему другу три месяца бессовестно пиздел, как у нас все здорово.

\- Так! – рассвирепел Кайл, резко притормозив на обочине. – Дальше пешком, сволота! Проваливай из моей машины!   
\- Готов поспорить, - сказал Картман, даже не двигаясь с места. – Ты все это время привязывал себя галстуком к кровати, дрочил и думал обо мне. Правда?  
\- Пошел нахер! – заорал Кайл, дрожа от злости. – Или ты сам свалишь, или я тебе врежу! Я вижу, тебе не хватило.   
\- А ты как кончал, с пальцами в жопе, или так? – осведомился Картман. – Или без пальцев тебе вообще не в кайф?  
Кайл, как и обещал, врезал ему по лицу. Картман щелкнул зубами и в ответ плюнул Кайлу в лицо. Ошарашенный Кайл застыл, часто моргая. Брызги крови казались на его треугольной мордочке веснушками. Потом Кайл достал платок и тщательно утер лицо, поморщился, заметив на белой ткани кровавые разводы.

\- Картман, выходи из машины, - сказал он тихо и очень спокойно. – По-хорошему.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Кайл. – Твой дружбан меня с комфортом сюда привез, так что давай, вези меня обратно.  
\- А где он тебя взял? – не удержался от вопроса Кайл, потому что ему в самом деле стало интересно, как Стэн его сцапал.  
\- У тебя дома, - честно ответил Картман.  
Кайл вскинул бровь.   
\- А что ты там делал? – спросил он недоуменно. – Я замки не менял, но я не думал, что ты придешь. Я думал, что ты никогда больше не захочешь…  
Он осекся и прикусил язык.   
\- Проверь мобильный, - посоветовал Картман. – Исходящие сообщения.   
Кайл послушался. 

\- И ты поверил? – спросил он через минуту. – Я же тебе никогда не писал, я всегда звонил…, и я бы не написал «Эрик».  
\- Такой вот я недоумок, - ответил Картман, глядя в сторону.  
Кайл пристально глядел на него. Что-то такое решал в своей умной головенке, в глазах у него что-то менялось, пока он выносил решение. Картман устало ждал. Он сам решать за двоих уже заебался, не мог он всю жизнь тащить в одиночку отношения, которые нужны были, получается, только ему одному. Наконец Кайл как-то сдержанно улыбнулся и снова завел машину. Картман не понял, что Кайл надумал, он изо всех сил старался не начать блевать в машине, а хотя бы до обочины дотерпеть. 

И стоило Кайлу припарковаться, как Картман выбрался, не прощаясь и шипя от каждого движения. Однако сигналка его Чероки даже не пискнула.   
\- С-сука, - выдохнул Картман, хлопнув по капоту. – Ну блядь.  
\- Аккумулятор посадил? – догадался Кайл, наблюдающий за ним в сторонке.   
\- Угу, - отозвался Картман. – Забыл фары выключить. Ладно, такси вызову.  
Кайл помолчал, стоя рядом.  
\- Может, зайдешь ко мне? – спросил он. – Ты, наверное, замерз, и тебя надо перевязать, как мне кажется.   
\- Обойдусь, - процедил сквозь зубы Картман. – У меня дома животные почти сутки не кормлены, а я уже заебался от приключений сегодняшнего дня. Хватит с меня, поеду домой.  
\- Я тебя могу отвезти, - предложил Кайл. – А машину потом перегонишь, когда зарядишь.   
Картман помолчал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он неохотно.

Кайл, к счастью, всю обратную дорогу молчал, с разговорами не лез и никак не прокомментировал, когда Картман опустил стекло и принялся плеваться кровью на дорогу. Кайл только время от времени поглядывал на него воспаленными зелеными глазами, в прожилках сосудов. Кажется, он тоже последнее время плохо спал, Стэн говорил что-то такое, что Кайл сутками на работе пропадает. Картман не стал ничего спрашивать, своего дискомфорта хватало.

И к его удивлению, Кайл поплелся за ним в дом, словно привязанный, хотя Картман его не звал. 

\- О, котик, - неловко сказал Кайл, остановившись в дверях кухни, расстегнув длинное черное пальто и стащив перчатки. – А как его зовут? Дай угадаю? Фюрер? Рейх?  
\- Его зовут Геринг, - ответил Картман, не оборачиваясь и пытаясь не рассыпать корм для кота дрожащими от усталости руками.  
Геринг терся об ноги и требовательно мяукал. Он привык к тому, что Картмана дома часто нет, но внимание к своей персоне любил.

Кайл любопытно оглядывался по сторонам, видимо, ему было интересно, как Картман живет, а в прошлый свой визит он только матрас отлично рассмотрел, а на кухню даже не заглядывал.   
\- А где собака? – неуверенно спросил Кайл, крутя головой. – У тебя был песик, разве нет?  
Картман как раз услышал, как скрипнула квадратная дверца, проделанная в двери на задний дворик.  
\- Вот, - ответил он.  
Кайл даже вздрогнул всем телом, когда пес заскочил на кухню, промчался мимо него и бросился Картману в колени, радостно слюнявя штаны. 

\- А это кто? – спросил Кайл. – Гитлер? Ширах?  
\- Это Гробик, - устало ответил Картман.  
\- Ты шутишь? – изумился Кайл. – А почему он на колесиках?  
\- Потому что однажды ему сломали позвоночник, - холодно ответил Картман. – А с колесиками он полноценный пес.   
\- А кто сломал - ты? – брякнул Кайл и тут же осекся, увидев, как потемнело лицо Картмана.  
\- Ты совсем ебанулся? – неприязненно спросил Картман. – Ты меня за кого держишь? Я лечу животных, а не калечу их.   
Кайл помотал головой. 

\- А мне ты чуть не сломал позвоночник, - неожиданно даже для себя сказал он. – Я думал, что мне самому колесики приделают. У меня смещение диска было… и еще…  
\- Кайл, хули тебе надо? – перебил его Картман, у которого терпение вышло. – Я не в настроении выслушивать твое нытье. Зачем ты сюда приперся? Я тебя не звал. Тебе что, еще потрахаться по-черному хочется, одного раза не хватило?  
Кайл побледнел и шарахнулся в сторону, посмотрел исподлобья затравленным взглядом.   
\- Н-нет, - выдавил он, вспотев и порозовев. – Не хочется.  
\- Ну и пиздуй отсюда! – приказал Картман. – Ты же без меня отлично жил, ну и живи дальше. Выметайся, давай.   
\- Нет, я… - с отчаянием выдохнул Кайл.  
Но потом он взял себя в руки, провел ладонью по лицу, словно хотел стереть следы обиды, и кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Хорошо. Аккумулятор я тебе заряжу, утром машину можешь забрать.   
Картман отмахнулся от него, показав, что ему услуги от Кайла даром не нужны. Кайл несколько секунд смотрел на него, покусывая губу, потом повернулся и вышел. 

Картман, простонав от боли, наклонился и насыпал корм собаке, но потом потащился ко входной двери. Ему хотелось в душ, намазать синяки мазью и свалиться в постель, но он просто почувствовал, что должен выйти на крыльцо. А своей интуиции Эрик всегда доверял, она его нередко выручала. 

Кайл не уехал. Он сидел на крыльце, на верхней ступеньке, нахохлившись и обняв колени руками, наплевав на то, что безвозвратно растягивает очередные модные узкие брючки. Смотрел молча на улицу, с уставшим и покорным видом дворняжки, которую не подкормили и обласкали, а дали пинка и вышвырнули вон. Кайл ну ничем не напоминал того успешного, остроязыкого и умного адвокатюгу, каким его все знали.   
Картман несколько секунд рассматривал его рыжую макушку, отметив, что у Кайла отрасли волосы, а он, обычно такой внимательный, прямо до невроза, к собственной внешности, просто махнул на это рукой.

\- Мне пришлось накладывать швы, - тихо сказал Кайл, не оборачиваясь. – Я в другой город ездил, не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал. Это было так унизительно, потом надо было клизмы делать, и… это все так гадко было, и постоянно больно. А потом еще я лечился от двусторонней пневмонии. И позвонок мне вправили, а то он выскочил…   
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- И у меня шрам остался на шее, на самом видном месте - угрюмо сказал он. – Так что можешь собой гордиться, Эрик, ты мне отомстил по высшему классу.  
\- А у меня на душе шрам остался, - ответил Картман, разглядывая его нахохленный, мрачный силуэт. – И меня, знаешь, никто не лечил, пришлось все самому.  
Кайл всхлипнул, но потом неожиданно, истерично рассмеялся, раскачиваясь вперед-назад.  
\- Да, - сказал он. – Ты как всегда в своем духе! По-твоему, наши повреждения можно сравнивать?!  
Картман поскреб затылок.

\- Будешь ром? – спросил он. – Вина у меня нет, а вискарь закончился.  
Кайл усмехнулся, запрокинул голову и посмотрел на него.  
\- Это так ты лечился, что ли?  
\- Ну да, - честно ответил Картман. – По-другому ничего не помогало.   
\- Ну, тащи ром, - согласился Кайл. – Почему нет?  
Картман вернулся в дом, захватил на кухне початую бутылку, и, кряхтя, устроился на ступеньках, на крылечке, рядом с Кайлом. Тот сразу же завладел бутылкой, сделал пару глотков и поморщился.  
\- Крепкий? – спросил Картман, поглядывая на него искоса.  
Кайл пожал плечами и снова отпил.

Он весь дрожал и тихо постукивал зубами, в этих своих джинсиках и рубашечке; пальто у него было модное, конечно, но в такой стильной тряпке было хорошо в тачке сидеть, с обогревателем, а не на морозе и на ветру зябнуть.  
Картман вздохнул, расстегнул куртку и отодвинул руку. Кайл тоже поглядел на него искоса зелеными глазищами, - кончик его носа уже был красный, и щеки тоже, - потом подвинулся ближе и спрятался у Картмана в подмышке, ткнувшись лицом в плечо. Куртка Картмана была Кайлу что одеяло. А под крылом у Картмана было тепло, приятно и уютно.

\- Я всего-то два раза на свидания сходил, - вдруг признался Кайл, отхлебнув еще рома. – Один раз ты и сам видел, чем все закончилось, а первый раз все равно было хреново, тупо, скучно, я еле ужин пережил. Сам не знаю, зачем мне это нужно было…  
Он помолчал, отдал Картману бутылку и сказал, поглядывая на него с затравленным выражением.  
\- Наверное, потому что ты меня на свидания не приглашал.  
Картман так и поперхнулся.  
\- А ты бы пошел? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Кайл, пожав плечами и снова прижавшись к нему. – Но ты приходил, трахал меня и сваливал. Тебе так удобней было.  
\- Не пизди! – возмутился Картман. – Кайл, побойся, блядь, своего иудейского боженьку, он же все твои грехи видит! Я приходил, когда ты звал, ублажал тебя, сколько ты хотел, и ты меня пинками выгонял как шавку. Это тебе так удобней было!  
\- Ну и ладно, - ответил Кайл, нахохлившись. – Может, ты и прав.  
Он снова замолчал, только время от времени прикладывался к бутылке и хмурил свои медные, тонкие и выразительные брови. 

\- Знаешь, - проговорил Картман, чувствуя, что его прилично развезло от голода, усталости, недосыпа и пережитых приключений. – Я хотел тебе признаться, что очень давно тебя люблю. Я сначала не мог решиться сказать, потом мешало все время что-то… вот решил, что пора это сказать. Сейчас.   
Кайл смотрел на него, не мигая, очень серьезно и сосредоточенно.

\- Я бы тебя без остатка сожрал, - тихо, интимно сказал Картман. – Так сильно я тебя люблю и хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Можешь считать, если хочешь, это жалкой пародией на любовь... по-другому я не могу.   
Кайл несколько секунд молчал. Потом кивнул.  
\- Я знаю, - проговорил он. – Давно знаю… наверное, все лет десять, как все между нами началось. Я все сразу знал, пожалуй, только сам себе боялся признаться… мне казалось, что оно однажды пройдет и рассосется.   
Картман кривовато улыбнулся, он не мог понять, отшивает ли его Кайл, или надежда есть.

\- А теперь я понял, - сказал Кайл и сам себе кивнул. – Я не хочу, чтобы это проходило и рассасывалось, Картман. И никогда не хотел на самом деле. Я тоже тебя люблю, и твои чувства жалкой пародией не считаю. Прости, что я тебе тогда наговорил.   
Он уткнулся носом Картману в подмышку и вздохнул. Запах Картмана, комбинация суточного, крепкого пота, крови, слабых остатков одеколона и мыла, отголоски лекарств и чего-то такого, что сразу говорило о больнице - неожиданно успокаивал. И Кайл тоже успокоился, хотя за секунду до этого нервы звенели, словно натянутые струны. 

Картман поставил на краешек ступеньки почти пустую бутылку, и осторожно, почти робко обнял Кайла за плечи, погладил его по щеке ссаженными пальцами. Кайл приподнялся, обвил руками шею Картмана и требовательно поцеловал его, сначала прикоснувшись губами к разбитой скуле, а потом к припухшему рту. Картман хрипло выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй.  
В глубине души Кайл опасался, что кто-нибудь начнет тыкать в них пальцем, или кричать, что они творят какие-то непотребства, но ровным счетом никто из прохожих не обратил на них внимания. 

\- А ты чего ждал? – фыркнул Картман, который всегда все замечал. - Что тебе все хлопать начнут и над городом повиснет радуга? Так это не диснеевский мультик, сам же говорил.  
\- Пошел ты, - отмахнулся Кайл, прижимаясь к нему, и снова поцеловал Картмана, потому что по этим требовательным, жадным и мокрым поцелуям он уже чертовски соскучился.  
\- Пойдем в дом? – предложил Картман, положив ладонь ему на бедро. – Надо согреться.  
Кайл вздрогнул. Его розовое, разрумянившееся от эмоций и алкоголя лицо побледнело, в глазах плеснулась тревога.

\- Я… - неуверенно пролепетал он. – Да, пойдем.   
\- Не бойся, - усмехнулся Картман. – Понимаешь, Кайл, то, чего ты действительно хочешь – нужно заслужить, еврейчик… а я сейчас вообще не в форме.  
Кайл демонстративно фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, потом протянул Картману руку.  
\- Заслужить? – спросил он, сморщив нос. – Картман, ты зарываешься!  
\- О, ты еще будешь умолять, чтобы я повторил с тобой всякие штуки, - пообещал Эрик, зная, что так оно и будет. – И тогда я тебе припомню все твои грехи, дорогуша.  
Он тоже встал и пошел в дом. Кайл держался кончиками пальцев за его плечо, словно был слепым и шел за поводырем. 

\- Не знаю, как ты, - сказал Картман. – А я что-то чертовски замерз, так что можешь задницу дальше морозить, если хочешь, а я планирую забраться в кровать и проспать часов двадцать.  
Мимо Кайла бодро прокатился Гробик, его колесики издавали ритмичный стук по полу.   
\- М-да, - сказал Кайл, невольно проследив его траекторию.  
Картман свернул в душ и включил воду. 

Но когда Кайл заглянул туда через пару минут, Картман только расстегнул штаны и все еще пытался снять футболку. Губы у него были искривлены от боли, Картман пыхтел и осторожно пытался задрать руки, но получалось это у него плохо.

\- Что, здорово тебя отделали? – спросил Кайл и потянул за край футболки, помогая раздеться.  
\- Твой дружбан Стэн мне за это ответит, - пообещал Картман.   
Кайл присел на колено и стащил с Картмана штаны и белье.  
\- Не вздумай вредить Стэну, - предупредил он.  
\- Что, боишься за него? – спросил Картман, неприятно улыбнувшись и положив ладонь на рыжие волосы.   
\- Не в том дело, - невозмутимо ответил Кайл. – Тебя просто на раз-два вычислят. По мотивации.  
Он ехидно улыбнулся и добавил:  
\- И по присущим твоему мерзопакостному характеру злопамятности и жестокости. 

Картман хмыкнул, но покорно забрался под горячие струи, бьющие из душа. Складка между его густых, широких бровей разгладилась. Картман сладко выдохнул и посмотрел вниз, где, в поддоне, под его ногами, начала скапливаться розовая вода, впрочем, достаточно бледная, не насыщенная. 

Кайл устроился рядом, опустив крышку унитаза, и принялся смотреть на Картмана. На его огромное тело, мускулистое и сильное, заросшее серыми волосками, с густой дорожкой от солнечного сплетения вниз, и покрытое…  
\- Картман! – охнул Кайл, увидев то, чего раньше не было.  
Картман вскинул бровь и повернулся к Кайлу спиной, чтобы тому было удобней рассмотреть новую татуировку.

На спине Картмана, прямо под здоровенной надписью «Ich glaube an mein Feind» появился огромный черный орел Третьего Рейха, сжимающий в когтях свастику. Кайл вздохнул, а потом прищурился, увидев еще одну татуировку, которой раньше не было, появившуюся на боку, неаккуратную и заляпанную стилизованной кровью: «Бей жидов, спасай планету». 

\- Я был зол и обижен, - сознался Картман. – Не злись.  
\- И ужрат в говно? – догадался Кайл.  
Картман виновато ухмыльнулся и подставил лицо под горячую воду. Застонал, когда по шее потекла смываемая кровь и грязь.  
\- Удивительный ты человек, - заметил Кайл. – Ты меня избил, унизил… даже изнасиловал, и сам же обиделся и обозлился.  
\- Даже? – Картман изобразил пальцами кавычки. – Меня радуют твои приоритеты, дорогуша.   
Кайл бросил в него мочалку. Картман ее поймал, но тут же охнул и сгорбился, ощупывая ребра.  
\- Не сломали, нет? – невинно осведомился Кайл.  
\- Вроде бы нет, - ответил Картман. – Но болит здорово, если тебя это порадует.  
Кайл сладко улыбнулся.

\- А ты когда-нибудь остановишься? – спросил он, помолчав. – Или пока место не закончится, будешь на себя всякую чушь лепить?  
\- Может, и остановлюсь, - ответил Картман. – Но сначала набью себе дракона на член. Будет круто, как считаешь? Буду трахать тебя драконом Смаугом.   
\- Я считаю, что пиздецки больно делать, - скептично заметил Кайл. – И ты передумаешь еще до того, как к твоему хрену иголкой прикоснутся.   
\- Ну, ради перспективы оттрахать моего еврейчика Смаугом – можно и потерпеть, - рассмеялся Картман и снова схватился за ребра. – Ох, блядь…а ты так и собираешься пялиться, как я моюсь?  
\- Ну да, - удивился Кайл. – Мне нравится. А ты что, против?  
\- Я чертовски хочу ссать, - сознался Картман. – И собираюсь это сделать прямо сейчас.   
Кайл пожал плечами.  
\- Знаешь, я это уже видел, причем, с первого ряда, - сказал он, скривив губы. – Не думаю, что теперь ты меня чем-то удивишь.

Картман несколько секунд задумчиво смотрел на него, потом все-таки повернулся боком. Кайл, хоть и делал вид, что ему наплевать, встревожено поглядел в белый поддон, но крови в моче не было. Значит, по почкам Картмана не били, либо отделался он легко. 

\- Фуф, блядь, - сказал Картман, хлопнув по крану и пытаясь выбраться из душевой кабины. – Теперь бы добраться до кровати и можно считать, что день удался.   
Кайл взял с крючка полотенце, накинул Картману на плечи и несколько минут осторожно растирал, стараясь не нажимать на кровоподтеки. Картман молчал, возвышался над ним и дышал Кайлу в щеку ромом и мятной жвачкой.

\- Как насчет утреннего минета? – спросил Картман. – Я не настаиваю, но было бы круто.  
\- Ну сделаешь, раз так хочешь, - равнодушно ответил Кайл. – Я тоже не против.  
Картман заулыбался, положил ладонь Кайлу на плечи и любовно погладил.  
\- Какой ты хитровыебанный еврейчик, - сказал он, посмотрев на Кайла с нежностью. – Ладно, посмотрим.

Кайл осторожно заглянул в спальню и выдохнул, увидев, что матраса, который ему в кошмарах снился, там больше нет.  
\- Я его сжег, - сказал Картман. – Еще тогда, почти сразу.  
Кайл кивнул и покрутил головой.  
\- И где мы будем спать, на полу? – спросил он капризно.   
Картман уставился на него с такой растерянностью, какой Кайл на его широкоскулой физиономии уже много лет не видел.  
\- А ты останешься тут? – спросил он. – Ты у меня переночуешь?  
\- Ну да, - с удивлением ответил Кайл. – А что?  
Картман поморгал, пытаясь переварить такие изменения в собственной личной жизни, потом достал из шкафа спальный мешок и бросил его поверх сваленных на кровати единой кучей подушек и пледов.  
\- Э-э, - протянул Кайл. – А чего-то поприличней нет?  
\- Свой ортопедический матрас ты проебал, дорогуша, - рассеянно ответил Картман. – Либо ложись спать и не тявкай, либо топай на диванчик, он на кухне.  
\- Кто тут у нас самый гостеприимный человек на свете? – пробормотал Кайл.   
Позади него вдруг что-то крайне неприятно зашелестело. 

Настолько неприятно, что Кайл ощутил, как у него встают дыбом короткие волоски на спине и загривке.  
\- Отойди от змеяриума, солнышко, - сказал Картман. – Не дразни Торквемаду своей аппетитной задницей, он большой любитель пожрать вкусненького.   
Кайл резко обернулся, отшатнулся и ахнул.

Картман был уверен, что Кайл испугается. Кайл был из тех людей, что даже с котом не справятся, а тут целый…  
\- О боже! – выдохнул Кайл. – Это удав?  
\- Это питон, - поправил его Картман. – Питон-альбинос… арийской породы.  
\- Ты назвал питона Торквемадой? – пробормотал Кайл. – Геринг, Гробик и Торквемада? Господи, Картман, ты хоть когда-нибудь был нормальным человеком?  
\- Ну, мы можем завести хомячка, - предложил Картман, с кряхтением и стонами пытаясь устроить в импровизированном логове свое большое, избитое тело. – Назовем его Хомяк.  
\- Интересно, кто доберется до мистера Хомяка быстрее? - задумался Кайл. – Геринг или Торквемада?  
Он опустился на корточки перед стеклом и принялся рассматривать змею. Питон в ответ таращился немигающим взглядом.

\- Он тебе правда нравится? – удивился Картман.   
Кайл закивал.  
\- Можно я его потом в руках подержу? – спросил он застенчиво.   
\- Могу его тебе даже на шею повесить, - сонно пообещал Картман. – Но потом.  
Через несколько минут он начал посапывать, простонал во сне и обнял подушку.   
Кайл сел на край разворошенной кровати и внимательно посмотрел на спящего Картмана. Тот хмурил брови во сне, беспокойно дергал пальцами, стонал. Лиловый кровоподтек на его лице совсем почернел, превратившись в полноценную гематому.

А ведь еще не поздно, - подумал Кайл. – Я еще могу позвонить Стэну и рассказать ему о тех троих. Картмана надолго упекут за решетку, а я…  
Он не стал додумывать мысль, она была совершенно бесполезна. 

На руке у Картмана, на влажной после душа коже, поблескивал кельтский крест, большой, серо-голубой. Под крестом темнели цифры 14/88. Кайл вздохнул.   
Так или иначе, а с этим ему придется жить. Со всеми этими свастиками, лозунгами, орлами и кличами. Как бы ни была ему противна вся эта дрянь, она была составляющей характера Картмана, и от этого они оба не могли никуда деться. 

Но кое-что ты у меня сведешь, - мстительно подумал Кайл, погладив спящего Эрика по коротко бритому затылку. – Я из шкуры вылезу, но ты, Картман, обзаведешься розовой поняшкой или хуем с крыльями бабочки. Будешь знать, козлина ты этакий. 

Картман всхрапнул, не подозревая о его коварных планах, цепко поймал, не просыпаясь, Кайла за руку и затащил к себе в гнездо. Облапил его, тяжело дыша от боли в ребрах, и уткнулся лицом Кайлу в затылок, обнимая поперек груди.   
Кайлу вообще-то ужасно хотелось покурить, но он решил, что не станет вырываться из объятий. Выкурить сигарету он мог и потом, утром, а лежать в подушках и одеялах, и греться теплом Эрика, ощущая его дыхание на волосах – это было бесценно. Кайл по этому до слез соскучился.   
Торквемада неотрывно пялился на них, то и дело выпуская трепещущий черный раздвоенный язык.


	7. Chapter 7

На четвертой минуте ужина Картман снова не выдержал и полез в мобильный.  
\- Эрик Теодор Картман, - холодно проговорил Кайл, с трудом сдерживаясь. – Я тебе обещаю, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь отвлекаться – я разобью тарелку с супом об твою голову!  
\- О, - хмыкнул Картман. – Теодор? Да ты всерьез, дорогуша.  
\- Я совершенно серьезно, - ответил Кайл, медленно зверея.  
Картман кивнул, отложил телефон в сторону и тоскливо уставился в свою тарелку. Потом посмотрел на пробегающего мимо официанта. Потом потарабанил пальцами по столу и заглянул в бокал. Потом снова взял вилку и с брезгливой осторожностью потыкал ею в блюдо на тарелке.

\- Хм-м, - сказал он. – На вид еще отвратительней, чем на вкус. Что это такое я ем?  
\- Морской язык с картофелем, - терпеливо ответил Кайл. – И каштаны с брюссельской капустой. Это съедобно.  
Картман задумчиво почесал затылок.  
\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь, - пробормотал он. – Хотя я бы, знаешь, предпочел сожрать бигмак, запить колой, и потискать тебя на заднем ряду кинотеатра.  
\- Знаю, - ледяным тоном ответил Кайл. – Мне твои примитивные вкусы отлично известны. Именно поэтому у нас нормальное свидание в нормальном ресторане.  
\- Может, тебе еще и мужика нормального найти? – не выдержал Картман. – Не такого примитивного, как я?  
\- Может и найду, - отозвался Кайл.  
Картман сверкнул глазами.  
В следующую секунду его телефон разразился музыкой, бравурным немецким маршем.

\- Да, - тут же ответил Картман. Его лицо потемнело, брови сдвинулись, а взгляд сместился с лица Кайла. – Да, выезжаю.  
Он вскочил, содрав с колен салфетку, посмотрел на побледневшего от злости Кайла, и сел обратно.  
\- Дорогуша, мне надо идти, - виновато ответил Картман. – Работа.  
\- Вали, я тебя держу что ли, - процедил Кайл, яростно тыча вилкой в кочанчик вареной брюссельской капусты.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Картман. - Вернусь, а шмотки и звери на улице, да?  
\- Не говори ерунды, - не выдержал Кайл. – И беги давай, ты же так спешишь.  
\- Кайл, - позвал Картман. – Я тоже хотел провести время вместе, но мне правда нужно ехать, без меня может беда случиться.  
\- Ну так езжай, - холодно проговорил Кайл. – Проваливай и спасай мир.  
Картман пару секунд огорченно смотрел на него.  
\- Детка, - сказал он. – Не злись. Ну, не могу же я сказать лошади: «Ты уж погоди пару часиков, потом ожеребишься», это так не работает.  
Кайл кивнул.  
\- Я просто хотел провести время с тобой, - сказал он тихо. – Жаль, что все сорвалось.  
\- Хочешь, поехали со мной? – ляпнул Картман.  
Кайл с удивлением посмотрел на него, потом кивнул.  
\- Серьезно? – теперь уж удивился Картман. – Поедешь со мной в ебеня?  
Кайл снова кивнул.  
Картман выпрямился и щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание официанта.  
\- Счет и в темпе, - рявкнул он.  
Кайл встал и принялся застегивать пальто. Он толком не мог понять, зачем ему это нужно – куда-то ехать в ночи, еще и за город, но сидеть тут и давиться капустой в гордом и печальном одиночестве, он точно не хотел.

Картман взял его за локоть и повел за собой, он спешил, но Кайла волок достаточно бережно.  
\- Пристегнись, - буркнул Картман, когда они забрались в потрепанный жизнью «Чероки» Картмана. – Я буду гнать. У мня времени в обрез.  
Кайл послушно щелкнул ремнем. Он искоса посматривал на Картмана, подмечая, что тот разом скинул с себя домашнюю, привычную вальяжность. Картман был собран, но при этом казался абсолютно, непоколебимо спокойным, только глаза выдавали, что он встревожен.

\- А мне можно будет посмотреть? – несмело спросил Кайл, который вдруг понял, что он никогда, ни единого раза не видел Картмана за работой.  
Он знал Эрика всю жизнь, с самого детства, и знал все его грехи и недостатки: лень, жестокость, самолюбие, гордыню, и расовую нетерпимость, куда ж без нее. Но этот новый, деловой и напряженно-хладнокровный Картман был ему незнаком.  
\- Можно, - помолчав, ответил Картман. – Только если не будешь под ногами путаться. И если запачкаешь свою белую рубашечку, то мозги мне этим не еби, договорились?

Кайлу очень захотелось тут же выебать Картману мозг на тему: «А зачем ты тогда меня взял с собой, если я такой бесполезный?», но он вовремя сообразил, что момент неподходящий, и Картман его запросто из машины выкинет, пока они не выехали из города, и домой отправит. А Кайлу теперь уже принципиально интересно было посмотреть, как Картман будет работать.

\- А это все долго будет? – осторожно спросил Кайл, пока Картман выводил машину на трассу.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, - отрывисто ответил Эрик. – За городом пиздец, как холодно. Не хватало мне еще тебя потом от ангины лечить. Если все хорошо пойдет, то за полчаса справимся, а если нет…  
Он замолчал. Кайл с важным видом кивнул, хотя понятия не имел, что будет, если все пойдет не хорошо. Но подозревал, что не хорошо – это всегда «нехорошо».

\- А ты это уже делал? – спросил Кайл.  
За окнами была тьма кромешная, машина летела через черноту, рассекая снегопад. Шуршали шины, и неприятно, истерично завывала вьюга.  
\- Конечно, много раз, - ответил Картман. – Что ты дергаешься?  
Кайл пожал плечами.

Правда, все оказалось совсем не так страшно, как Кайл себе представил. Даже скучно, что ли. Ровным счетом никто не обратил на него внимания, когда Картман буркнул «Он со мной», и отправился осматривать лежащую в стойле лошадь. Кайла не прогоняли, его просто не замечали, так что он забился в дальний угол конюшни, стараясь не наступить ботинком в какую-нибудь гадость, и принялся наблюдать.  
Сначала он испугался, потому что лошадь лежала на боку и стонала почти человеческим голосом. Но Картман особо не беспокоился, он раздавал указания, и его сразу же слушались.

Странно, - подумал Кайл. – Кто бы мог подумать, что из Картмана, с его-то замашками, получится вполне успешный ветеринар?

Но потом Картман встревожился и помрачнел. Он скинул куртку, особо не заботясь – куда она упадет, и куртку тут же подхватили фермеры, владельцы лошади. Картман опустился на одно колено, ощупал раздутое конское брюхо и задумался. Потом он выпрямился и принялся натягивать резиновые перчатки.  
Его черная футболка задралась на боку, обнажив приличный кусок татуировки. Кайл вздохнул – теперь он переживал о том, что это Картман схватит ангину, или почку застудит, но понимал, что в такой момент лучше сидеть тихо и лишнего не вякать. Оранжевые буквы пламенели под черной футболкой, но Картман не обращал на это внимания, да и никто не обращал, кроме Кайла.

Кайл просто любил эту татуировку, единственную, из всех татух Картмана. Он равнодушно относился к свастикам и лозунгам. Они его особо не касались – это было чисто Картмановское безумие, и если тот считал, что может портить свою кожу всякой дрянью, то Кайл ему все равно помешать никак не мог.  
Но одну татуировку Кайл не любил. Она его обижала. Она его расстраивала. Каждый раз, когда он ее видел, он морщился, потому что она касалась лично его.  
«Бей жидов – спасай планету», - набил себе Картман на боку. И пусть это было по пьяни, пусть это было не всерьез, но Кайл угадывал за этой тупой надписью злость и обиду Картмана. Но, естественно, он ничего Эрику не сказал, потому что дело было сделано, и обратно уже не воротишь.

Картман не был ни дураком, ни слепым. Он быстро понял, насколько эта надпись огорчает Кайла, поэтому однажды Картман явился домой глубокой ночью, с огромной нашлепкой на боку.  
Вообще-то Кайл ему звонил, но Картман трубку не брал. Вообще-то, Кайл не собирался устраивать ревнивую истерику, и вообще-то, он даже сам удивился, услышав собственный же голос, холодный и полный ярости:  
\- Где ты, черт тебя дери, был?!  
\- Дорогая, я дома, - пробормотал Картман, пытаясь просочиться мимо него.  
\- Тебя ранили?! – охнул Кайл, увидев, что Картман держится на бок и стоит, чуть согнувшись.  
\- В самое сердце, - поддакнул Картман. – Может, пустишь меня уже?

Потом, в душе, Картман отклеил нашлепку, чтобы помыть новую татуировку, и Кайл ахнул. Он, конечно, был в курсе, что неудачную татуху можно как-то забить другой, но слабо себе представлял, как это вообще выглядит.  
«Бей жидов» исчезла, словно и не было. На ее месте, через весь бок, шли столбиком крупные ярко-оранжевые строчки, постепенно меняя цвет и превратившись в конце в пронзительно зеленые.  
\- И что это за манифест? – осведомился Кайл, который, в отличие от Картмана, немецкого не знал. – Очередная антисемитская чепуха?  
\- Возьми словарик и узнай, сердце мое, - посоветовал Картман, скрипя зубами.  
Он очень старался показать, что ему вовсе не больно, но Кайл-то видел, что Картман еле-еле сдерживается, чтобы не заорать даже от слабенького напора воды из душа.  
\- Давай я чем-нибудь намажу, - сдался Кайл. – Заодно и почитаем, что это за сага о Форсайтах. И если это какие-то гадости – я тебя укушу, клянусь!

Вымытый Картман устроился на кровати, подложив под спину сразу все подушки, а Кайл, смазав ему бок бацитрацином, включил планшет и открыл онлайн-словарь. Сначала он попытался найти значение отдельных слов, но потом сообразил, что это стихотворение, поэтому просто загуглил первую строчку, и сразу же нашел перевод.  
Картман молчал и наблюдал за ним, заложив руки за голову. Глаза у него были настороженные, он словно ждал, что Кайл рассмеется. Но при этом Картман парадоксально выглядел абсолютно уверенным в своей правоте.

\- Ох, - проговорил потрясенный Кайл. – Ох… а откуда это?  
\- Саундтрек к одному фильму, - сказал Картман, и складка между его бровей исчезла. – Фильм практически про тебя, солнышко. Называется «Нимфоманка», не смотрел, нет?  
Конечно, Кайл его тут же укусил за руку. Картман заорал и едва не сбросил Кайла с постели.  
\- Звереныш! – влюбленно выдохнул он, следя за Кайлом черными, блестящими глазами.  
\- Пить тебе сейчас нельзя, наверное, - подумал вслух Кайл. – Но у меня есть заначка травки. Будешь?  
Картман фыркнул и кивнул, так что сначала они выкурили косячок на двоих, а потом Кайл захотел посмотреть «Нимфоманку», хотя он подозревал, что советы Картмана всегда с двойным дном.  
Так оно и вышло: ничего из фильма Кайл не запомнил, кроме неявного ощущения похоти, потому что на десятой минуте фильма ему захотелось трахаться. Картман особо шевелиться не мог, поэтому Кайл уселся на него верхом по-женски, с широко раздвинутыми ногами, устроившись ягодицами на паху.  
Глубина проникновения была умопомрачительная, а может это Кайла уже так растащило. Картмана так точно растащило, он лежал, цепляясь то за простыню, то за бедра Кайла, и смотрел на Кайла таким взглядом, словно бы его грешная душа наконец-то, - хоть раз в жизни, - увидела Господа Бога.  
Кайл объезжал его, на заднем фоне, в ноутбуке, стонала и кричала женщина, Картман неотрывно пялился и шумно сглатывал; пятна света плясали по его широкой груди, заросшей волосами и покрытой татуировками. И в эту секунду Кайл вдруг понял то, что подсознательно знал всегда. Не только Картман его много лет имеет. Кайл его не меньше трахает – только по-другому. В самую душу.

\- Кайл, иди сюда! – позвал Картман и щелкнул пальцами, вырывая Кайла из задумчивости.  
Кайл послушно подошел к нему и вытянул шею, рассматривая лежащую лошадь. Картман несколько секунд смотрел на его руки, потом кивнул сам себе и сказал:  
\- Годится. Снимай пальто и рубашку.  
\- Что? – обалдело спросил Кайл. - Зачем?  
\- Делай, что говорю, - приказал Картман. – Некогда болтать.  
Кайл и глазом не успел моргнуть, а с него сняли пальто, и рубашку сняли, и тоже это куда-то унесли, а ему самому ополоснули руки, заставив сначала намылить их вонючим дезинфицирующим мылом.

\- Слушай внимательно, - проговорил Картман, серьезный и собранный.  
Кайл кивнул и машинально одернул его майку, скрывая татуировку и голый бок: «Веди меня, держи меня, я чувствую тебя. Не покидай меня, я тебя не покину... Мы две картины в единой раме. Одно тело, но два разных имени. Два фитиля одной свечи. Две души в одном сердце. Веди меня. Держи меня».

\- Жеребенок идет копытцами, - пояснил Картман. – Его нужно перевернуть. Засунешь в лошадь руку, поймаешь копытце, провернешь. Все ясно?  
\- Ты издеваешься?! – взвыл Кайл, которому дурно стало. – Я… я не смогу!  
\- Тогда умрет либо жеребенок, либо кобыла, - спокойно сказал Картман. – Либо они оба. Я тебя заставлять не стану. Но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Кайл побледнел и поглядел на ржущую с мукой лошадь.  
\- Л-ладно, - выдавил он. – Только… не уходи никуда, хорошо?  
\- Естественно, - успокаивающе сказал Картман. – Я все время буду рядом. У тебя просто рука подходящая, запястье тонкое.

\- А куда пихать? – растерянно спросил Кайл через пару секунд, опустившись на колени позади кобылы.  
\- В пизду ей, разумеется, - фыркнул Картман. – Куда ж еще?  
Он помолчал и ехидно добавил:  
\- Может, это твой шанс познать женщину, знаешь?  
\- Пошел ты! – огрызнулся Кайл. – Я познавал куда больше баб, чем ты думаешь!  
Ну, по крайней мере, от злости он перестал витать в полуобморочном состоянии. Вообще, Кайл был уверен, что теперь-то у Картмана точно спросят, мол, что за пидора ты к нам привез, дружище ветеринар, но кто-то из фермерских помощников хихикнул, да и только. Видимо, не нашлось желающих осуждать Картмана за выбор спутника жизни.

\- Если надумаешь блевать, - предупредил его Картман, - то в другую сторону от лошадки, я не обижусь, если ты мне ботинки обблюешь.  
У Кайла по спине лил холодный пот, белая майка прилипла к телу. Он засунул руку почти по локоть в другое живое существо, и это было крайне странное ощущение.  
\- Давай, - успокаивающе сказал Картман. – Не спеши. Вообще не спеши, все будет хорошо.  
\- Нащупал! – воскликнул Кайл, в самом деле упершись пальцами в нечто, что показалось ему похожим на копытце.  
\- Проворачивай, - приказал Картман, помогая ему снаружи.  
Он придерживал живот лошади, и тоже поворачивал жеребенка, нежно, но сильно нажимая.  
\- Проверни этого паршивца мордой к нам, и рукой сильно не дергай.  
\- Знать бы, где у него морда, - пропыхтел Кайл, послушно что-то вертя. Он подозревал, что у него останутся синяки по всей руке, настолько туго и больно его охватывала содрогающаяся матка кобылы.  
Картман едва успел отдернуть его за плечи, как жеребенок тут же принялся рождаться.

Кайл думал, что теперь-то его прогонят, прикажут не путаться под ногами, но Картман его не трогал. Может, Кайл ему и не мешал, а может, Картман понял, что для Кайла, ранее с лошадями вообще не знакомого, это удивительное и очень захватывающее зрелище. Кайл даже забыл, что он по локоть в крови и слизи, утер лицо, отводя с глаз налипшие волосы, и оставил кровавый развод на щеке. Картман улыбнулся ему, его позабавил взволнованный вид Кайла. Такое потрясение для городского еврейского мальчика!

\- Эрик? – позвал Кайл, рассеянно трогая приборную панель, когда они более-менее отмылись и отправились домой.  
\- Да, мой дорогой? – отозвался Картман, глядя на дорогу.

Стэн, хоть и клялся не влезать в их отношения, как-то осторожно сказал:  
\- Ты прямо хорошо выглядишь.  
Потом он вздохнул и неловко спросил:  
\- Картман тебя хоть не бьет? И лучше соври, если мне не понравится твой ответ. Я спать спокойней буду.  
Кайл ответил ему улыбкой Моны Лизы.

Отвечать, что по факту – да, бьет, это было опасно для Картмана, Стэн бы не понял и все перепутал. А распространяться подробно Кайл не хотел. Это были только его, персональные воспоминания. О сладких и унизительных предоргазменных пощечинах, на которые Картман не скупился, когда видел, что Кайл никак не может кончить, изнывая от перевозбуждения. И о свисте ремня, о зудящих и приятно ноющих вспухших следах на ногах и заднице.  
Стэн бы пришел в ужас, а правда была в том, что Кайл отчаянно умолял об этом – о ремне, о пощечинах, о синяках и укусах, потому что злопамятный Картман свое обещание сдержал, и вся эти сладкие, хоть и насквозь извращенные вещи, приходилось заслуживать послушанием и мольбами. И если бы пришлось об этом рассказать, то Кайл просто не мог представить, как описать то чувство защищенности, комфорта и безопасности, которое он испытывал в сильных руках Картмана. А эти огромные жестокие и сильные руки умели быть очень-очень нежными и заботливыми. Это было чисто психологическое, тактильное ощущение любви, сладости, безграничной ласки.

\- У нас все хорошо, - просто ответил Кайл, видя, что Стэн ждет ответа.  
\- Картман тебя не обижает? – спросил Стэн. – Хотя вообще не похоже. Ты намного лучше выглядишь, знаешь.  
\- Нет, не обижает, - улыбнулся Кайл. – Он называет меня «мой дорогой», прикинь?  
\- Ну надо же, - хмыкнул Стэн.  
На том их разговор об отношениях Кайла и закончился.

\- Извини, что я раньше так о твоей работе говорил, - виновато сказал Кайл, рассматривая Картмана. – За то, что презрительно отзывался и говорил, что это грязная работенка для тупых. Я не знал, что это так ответственно.  
\- Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй, боже ж ты мой, - рассмеялся Картман, хотя ему, безусловно, стало приятно. – Еврейчик, ты только теперь понял, как я охуенен?  
\- Да, - ответил Кайл, пожав плечами. – У меня крутой бойфренд, и я тобой горжусь.  
Картман так резко затормозил, что машину едва не занесло. Хорошо хоть, что ночью они были одни на дороге.  
\- Что я такого сказал? – испугался Кайл, которого вдавило ремнем в сиденье.  
Картман смотрел на него расширенными темными глазами, из которых временно ушла усталость.

\- Надо же, - медленно проговорил он. – И десяти лет не пришло, а ты наконец-то признал, что я твой.  
Кайл моргнул.  
\- Естественно ты мой, - ответил он без тени сомнения. – А ты как думал, придурок?  
Картман отстегнул ремень, потом склонился и жадно поцеловал Кайла в губы.  
\- Может, трахнуть тебя на заднем сидении? – спросил он, раздумывая вслух. – Тут хватит места, если согнуть тебя пополам…  
\- Нет, - возразил Кайл, обнимая Картмана за шею. – Я весь в лошадиной крови и хрен знает в чем. Нельзя меня трахать.  
\- Кровь тебе идет, дорогуша, - промурлыкал Картман, целуя его за ухом. – Она тебя сразу оживляет, знаешь, добавляет красок в твою иудейскую внешность.  
\- Ой, заткнись, - фыркнул Кайл, легонько оттолкнув его. – Поехали домой.  
Картман потрепал его по щеке, где, в самом деле, засохли побуревшие брызги, пристегнулся и завел машину.

\- А ты мной гордишься? – дотошно спросил Кайл. – Я ведь все хорошо сделал? Я был молодцом?  
\- Да, - согласился Картман, не став его дразнить без нужды. – Ты был молодцом, и я тоже тобой горжусь. В обморок не хлопнулся, на ботинки себе не наблевал… молодец.  
Кайл шлепнул его по руке.  
\- Не умничай, - посоветовал он. – Это не так страшно, как ты мне рассказывал. Просто…  
Он помолчал, пытаясь передать, какое волнение испытал, но потом просто отмахнулся. Но Картман, кажется, его и без слов понял.

\- А как ты справлялся без моей помощи? – не удержался Кайл.  
Картман пожал плечами и свернул с расчищенной широкой трассы на их улицу.  
\- Иногда есть помощники, - ответил он. – Иногда мне и помогать не приходится. Не всегда, знаешь, жеребята идут копытцами. Ну, а если все-таки, то сам, но мне неудобно.  
Он показал Кайлу руку с крупным, широким запястьем. На костяшках росли серые волоски, на самом запястье тоже. Кайл вдруг содрогнулся всем телом, рассматривая эту большую ладонь, с короткими ногтями и ссадинкой на крупной костяшке.

\- Думаешь о фистинге, похотливый еврейчик? – догадливо спросил Картман. – Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Ты рехнулся? – пылко возмутился Кайл. – Ты меня порвешь и вдоль, и поперек!  
\- Недельку ежедневных растяжек, - ответил Картман. – Походишь с какой-нибудь крупной игрушкой пару вечеров, а потом попробуем.  
\- Ты точно ебанулся! – буркнул Кайл, отвернувшись в другую сторону. – Не буду я таким заниматься. Это уже точно чересчур!  
Картман ухмыльнулся, покосившись на его порозовевшее лицо.  
\- С тобой не соскучишься, Ка-а-айл, - протянул он. – С тобой и твоей ненасытной задницей.  
Кайл, не поворачиваясь, безошибочно шлепнул его по затылку, потом полез за сигаретами. Картман рассмеялся. Кайл задумчиво смотрел в чуть приоткрытое окно и курил, время от времени стряхивая пепел в щелку.

\- Все, дорогуша, - заявил Картман, припарковавшись у гаража. – Топай в дом.  
\- Ты утром не кормил мою детку? – спросил Кайл, отстегнувшись.  
Картман отрицательно покачал головой.  
Кайл тут же оживился и торопливо вышел из машины.  
\- Вообще-то, - крикнул ему вслед Картман. - Это была моя змея! Это моя детка!  
Кайл, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец, и скрылся в доме.  
\- Сучонок, - пробормотал Картман, улыбаясь. – Ты тоже моя детка.

Он поставил машину в гараж, зашел в дом, уже на чистых инстинктах переступив через промчавшегося мимо Геринга, и свернул на кухню. Кайл спустился вниз, обвитый Торквемадой, словно Лаокоон, вытащил из морозилки тушку мышки и забросил ее в микроволновку, не обращая на Картмана внимания.  
\- Проголодался, зайчик, - проворковал Кайл, поглаживая питона по плоской, желтой голове.

Человек, который Кайла знал бы плохо, решил, что тот выберет своим любимчиком безногую собаченьку. Кайл-то ведь был весь такой положительный, правильный, общественно-активный. Картман знал Кайла хорошо, и знал, что тот далеко не такой хороший, каким хочет казаться. В Кайле и всякого чисто человеческого негатива хватало. Картман ставил на Геринга.  
А Кайл даже его удивил, без памяти влюбившись в питона: при любой возможности таскал его на плечах, ворковал с ним, и даже в постель, наверное, потащил бы, если бы Картман не запретил. Карман подозревал, что держать в постели королевского питона – не самая лучшая идея. А так как из них двоих лицензированным ветеринаром был он, а не Кайл, то его твердое слово победило.  
Хотя, конечно, Картман был очень рад, что Кайл привязался к его питомцам.

\- Пойдем в спальню, детка, - нежно сказал Кайл.  
Картман дернулся и посмотрел на него, но Кайл, конечно, нежничал с Торквемадой, игнорируя и Картмана, пытающегося покормить нетерпеливо орущего кота, и собаку, которой было неописуемо интересно, что это за толстый шланг без запаха и цвета, валяется на руках у Кайла.

\- Вот гадюка, - пожаловался Картман Герингу, пока тот жрал из миски так, что за ушами трещало. – Змею он любит, а нас он, значит, не любит!  
Кайл наверху зазвенел большой дверцей террариума, потом прошлепал в душ, где зашумела вода. Картман обреченно вздохнул, осознав, что ему достанется ванная на первом этаже, где вода шла плохо, и преимущественно холодная. Кайл, эгоист, на его дискомфорт чхать хотел, ему хотелось поскорее вымыться, он вообще был чистюля, причем, Картман подозревал, что это нервное, мания. И, что хуже всего, Картман подозревал, что сам же эту манию в Кайле однажды подпитал – не у каждого справится психика, если тебя, избитого, изнасилованного и обоссанного, голышом выбрасывают в снег, словно использованный гондон.  
Ну, с этим Картман пытался работать.

\- О, явился, - лениво заметил Кайл, когда Картман, едва ли не стуча зубами от холода, поднялся наверх, в прогретую спальню.  
Кайл, разнеженный, голый и розовый после горячего, - сука!, - душа, валялся на кровати и обнимался с питоном. Торквемада послушно скользил по Кайлу, время от времени высовывая черный язык, обвивая ногу Кайла бело-желтым кольцом.  
Геринг, сидя наверху книжного шкафа, напряженно наблюдал, постукивая хвостом. Геринг бы за милую душу сожрал питона, но боялся подступиться. И правильно делал, Картман вот не был уверен, что в этой эпической схватке победит толстый, отожравшийся кот, питон-то тоже был неслабый.

\- Так, - сказал Картман, сняв Торквемаду с Кайла и вернув в террариум. – Лишние все пошли нахрен!  
Геринг коротко и недовольно мяукнул. Картман раньше ничего не имел против, когда кошак приходил к нему ночевать. Гробик на кровать запрыгнуть не мог, поэтому спал, устроившись на сброшенной кучей одежде Картмана.  
Но после того как Кайл однажды разорался особенно громко, а Геринг ринулся его защищать, укусив Картмана за руку, Картман решил, что лишние участники во время секса им ни к чему.  
Вообще, ему даже немного обидно стало. Он Геринга котенком подобрал, лысым из-за дерматита, со вздутым пузиком, полуслепым и пищащим. Неделю из пипетки выкармливал, грея за пазухой. А теперь эта рыжая, пушистая, упитанная и хитрожопая сучара полюбила Кайла ревнивой любовью, даже на защиту вот бросился, не щадя живота своего. Кайл, хоть и ржал, но страшно умилился.

Картман взял Геринга на руки, выставил в коридор и плотно закрыл дверь спальни.

\- Эй, - нахально проговорил Кайл, заложив руки за голову. – Верни мне змею!  
\- Не умничай, - сказал Картман. – Не хочешь меня согреть? Я внизу чуть яйца не отморозил, пока ты плескался с удобствами.  
\- Не хочу, - капризно ответил Кайл. – И не лезь ко мне в постель, ледышка!  
Картман прищурился.

Кровать была Кайла, это так. И дом был Кайла, Картман только пару месяцев, как перевез окончательно свои вещи, убедившись, что на этот раз его не вышвырнут прочь.  
Они с Кайлом оба очень сильно изменились с той неудачной попытки совместной жизни и теперь, вроде бы, все вышло совсем по-другому. Они повзрослели и измучились, не хотели больше страдать по одиночке, хотя вместе жить все равно было не так радужно и просто, как казалось в мечтах.

\- Испортил мне свидание своими рожающими лошадями, - протянул Кайл.  
Его влажные волосы завились тугими рыжими колечками, а светлая и редкая рыжая щетина почему-то Кайла молодила, он казался совсем мальчишкой.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал его Картман, но Кайл только взглянул на него и пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
\- Мне и тут хорошо, - сказал он. – А ты забыл волшебное слово.  
Картман вздохнул. Он видел, что в глазах Кайла, зеленых и прозрачных, пляшут чертики.  
\- Пожалуйста, Кайл, - сказал он очень миролюбиво и очень спокойно. – Подойди ко мне.  
Кайл пару секунд подумал и сморщил нос.  
\- Не-а, - ответил он, нахально улыбаясь.  
Картман кивнул сам себе и подошел к кровати, расстегивая на ходу ремень. Кайл посмотрел на него с искренним интересом, в его взгляде так и читалось «Что, что ты мне сделаешь?».  
\- Подержи руки у изголовья, будь так любезен, - попросил Картман. – Всего минуточку, пожалуйста.  
Кайл послушно вскинул руки, но гримаска на его лице говорила о том, что он делает Картману огромное одолжение.  
\- Спасибо, - культурно сказал Картман, вытянул кожаный ремень из штанов, сделал петлю и туго привязал руки Кайла к кованой решетке.

Кайл заморгал и облизнул губы, в его глазах возникла заинтересованная дымка, еще не возбуждение, но его предвестник. Картман аккуратно взял обеими ладонями его ступню, узкую и красивую, припал к ней губами, провел от большего пальца до щиколотки и поцеловал косточку.  
\- А-ах, - выдохнул Кайл, начиная розоветь.  
Картман улыбнулся.  
\- Ты ведь хороший мальчик, Кайл? – вкрадчиво спросил он и лизнул изгиб ступни.  
Кайл закивал и растопырил пальцы. Он очень любил ласки ног, лапки у него были чувствительные.

\- А что хорошие мальчики делают лучше всего? – спросил Картман.  
Кайл захлопал ресницами.  
\- Что? – поинтересовался он с искренним интересом.  
\- Просят, – сообщил Картман, - Так что проси, Кайли, так хорошо, как ты умеешь… и если ты убедишь меня, что ты хороший мальчик…  
Член Кайла, розовый и обрезанный, тут же дернулся. Кайл опустил взгляд и облизнул припухшие губы.  
\- Если я буду тобой доволен – может быть я дам тебе немного больше, - пообещал Картман.  
Он взял в рот большой палец и пососал его, потом перешел к другому пальцу, и так по очереди. Кайл начал сопеть, постанывать и требовательно развел ноги.

\- Я не слышу, - подсказал Картман. – Убеди меня, что ты послушный мальчик и заслуживаешь поощрения.  
\- Эрик, - почти сразу позвал Кайл. – Эрик, пожалуйста, сделай мне больно.  
Картман в ответ нежно ему улыбнулся. Ему понравилось, что Кайл наконец-то начал называть вещи своими именами. Когда Кайл хотел любви - он просил о любви. Когда он хотел боли - он просил боли. Когда хотел секса и насилия – то прямо умолял об этом. Это было честно. И это очень помогло им обоим понимать друг друга. Слава сексу и насилию!

\- Сделать больно? – уточняюще спросил Картман. – А чего ты хочешь, Кайли?  
\- Укуси меня, - выдохнул Кайл, часто моргая. – Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил свой след! Я хочу, чтобы ты укусил меня до крови… порезал… сделай, что хочешь!  
Он почти безумно посмотрел на Картмана, и в его глазах была такая жажда отдаться, подчиниться, что Картман не сумел бы устоять, даже если бы захотел.

Картману на самом деле немного дурно становилось, когда он замечал на шее Кайла белый шрамик, совсем близко от яремной вены. Как он тогда только Кайлу горло не порвал? Мог ведь и убить с концами. Прямо чудом все обошлось.  
Но теперь Картман все контролировал: и себя, и Кайла, и степень опасности их игр. Так что он осклабился и небрежно спросил:  
\- А ты все это заслужил, Кайл? Разве ты был хорошим еврейским мальчиком?  
\- Да! – простонал Кайл. – Да, я был!  
\- М-м, - протянул Картман, не прекращая массировать и время от времени целовать его теплые, чувствительные ступни. – А мне так не кажется. Сегодня, например, ты стервозничал вовсю.  
\- Ну… - отчаянно проговорил Кайл, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. – Ну... могу я попросить об авансе? Знаешь, чтобы у меня была положительная мотивация…  
Картман ухмыльнулся так жутко, что Кайл заткнулся и расслабился.

Видимо, он понял, что получит столько мотивации, что на месяц вперед хватит. И теперь он мог действительно только расслабиться и позволить течению нести себя.

Эрик стащил со стула развязанный галстук, скрутил его в жгут и сделал из него удавку, которую затянул на шее Кайла. Кайл дернулся от неожиданности, а хитрый узел затянулся туже.  
\- Ты ведь доверяешь мне, лапонька? – расслабленно спросил Картман. – Значит, не дергайся, пока я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу.  
Кайл сглотнул и осторожно кивнул.

Картман сел ему на ноги, вытащил из ящичка две тугие деревянные прищепки и помахал ими в воздухе. Кайл следил за его руками обреченным взглядом.  
\- Какой интересный и бесполезный рудимент, - сказал Картман, имитируя задумчивость. – Целых две papilla mammae. Но тебе, Кайли, от них несомненная польза.  
Он ловко и осторожно нацепил одну прищепку на сосок Кайла – Кайл взвыл. Дергаться он боялся, и так дышал через раз, но боль была такая, что он начал дрожать.  
\- Даже жаль, что не как у животных, по три пары - пробормотал Картман, наблюдая за ним. - Было бы интересней.  
Он нацепил вторую прищепку и щелкнул по ней, вырвав у Карла крик.  
\- А знаешь в чем польза, мой дорогой еврей?  
\- Не-е-ет, - прохныкал Кайл, ерзая и стараясь не слишком дергаться. – Я… я… не знаю.  
\- В том, что именно так, через боль, ты учишься послушанию, - назидательно сказал Картман.  
Кайл попытался что-то проговорить, но у него получилась невразумительная каша из всхлипов и обрывков слов.  
\- Что за херня? – осведомился Картман. – Ты хочешь что-то мне сказать? И будь любезен добавлять «гауптштурмфюрер», когда обращаешься.  
Кайл метнул на него быстрый и ироничный взгляд, и к своему ужасу, не успел его отвести прежде, чем Картман заметил это непочтение.

\- Хм, - проговорил Картман, пребольно щелкнув Кайла по золотому колечку в уздечке. – Ну, раз ты так просишь…  
Он встал и вытащил из ящика упаковку перчаток, разорвал и натянул перчатки на руки, быстро и профессионально. Кайла от щелчков латекса передернуло.  
Картман вытащил упаковку стерильных хирургических игл, вскрыл ее и сел рядом с побледневшим Кайлом.

\- Знаешь, - доверительно сказал он, вытащив самую тонкую иголку. – С мелкими сложнее всего, их легко в палец загнать, поэтому их обычно зажимом держат. Если ты дернешься, и я себя пораню – я тебе гарантирую, что ты никакого поощрения не получишь, потому что я тут же все прекращу. Так что лежи смирно, детка.  
Кайл всхлипнул, опасливо косясь на иголку.  
\- Но кричать, так уж и быть, я тебе разрешаю, - милостиво сказал Картман. – Можешь кричать, сколько вздумается.  
Он выбрал удобнее местечко, чуть ниже выемок ключиц, и подцепил иголкой кожу. Кайл заорал.  
\- Ну-ну, - улыбнулся Картман, продев иглу. – Мы ведь только начали.  
\- Сука! – взвыл Кайл. – Блядь, больно же!  
Он увидел, что Картман достает следующую иглу, потолще, и побледнел.

\- Блядь! – запричитал Кайл, пока иголка медленно продвигалась под его кожей. – Пиздец, как же больно, о, пизде-е-ец! Ебаный в рот! Эрик!  
Картман невозмутимо достал третью иглу.  
\- Хватит! – взвизгнул Кайл. – Хвать, ебать твою мамашу! Сука, хватит! Я тебя урою, нахрен! Блядь, бля-я-а-ать! Пожалуйста, Эрик, сука, хватит!  
\- Хорошие мальчики так не ругаются, - заметил Картман, пропихивая следующую иглу. – Надо бы вымыть тебе рот с мылом, но так и быть, я разрешаю тебе пососать мой член.  
Кайл, тяжело дыша, затравленно посмотрел на него и кивнул.

Картман запихнул ему под кожу самую толстую иглу, проследил, чтобы кончик вышел наружу, и провел пальцами по образовавшейся лунной дорожке. Иглы, изогнутые полумесяцем, спускались симметричным, расширяющимся рядом от ключиц до мечевидного отростка, заканчиваясь во впадине между ребрами. Кайл всхлипывал и давился слезами. Но когда Картман отложил упаковку, стащил перчатки и подвинулся ближе, Кайл тут же потянулся губами, стараясь не дернуть головой лишний раз, и жадно обхватил ртом его твердый, соленый член.

\- Гораздо лучше, - проговорил Картман, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Да, ты весьма неплохой мальчик, Кайли. Зэр гуте юнге.

Он погладил Кайла по щеке и неожиданно сдернул прищепку с левого соска. Кайл вздрогнул всем телом и замычал. Картман одобрительно хмыкнул и почесал Кайла за ухом. Кайл старательно работал ртом, сглатывая и жмурясь. Картман сдернул и вторую прищепку. Кайл всхлипнул и нечаянно сжал челюсти чуть сильнее. Пустить зубы в ход он, конечно, не посмел, но Картман нахмурился, отстранился и отвесил Кайлу звонкую пощечину. Кайл так и ахнул. Член у него окончательно окреп и потек.

\- Ноги прижми к груди, - приказал Картман, отбросив свой доброжелательный тон. – Сейчас, ну! Плотнее!  
Кайл торопливо послушался. Картман осмотрел его задницу хищным взглядом, потом и похрустел пальцами.  
\- Польза налицо, - сказал он сам себе. – Натурально налицо польза дисциплины для молоденьких рыжих еврейчиков.  
Кайл смотрел на него шалым, требовательным взглядом. Он требовал всего сразу – порки, пощечин, чтобы его таскали за волосы, доводили до слез, наказали и сняли с его души груз ответственности.

Картман устроился поудобнее и принялся звонко шлепать ладонью по удобно подставленным ягодицам. Кайл сдавленно охал и содрогался, когда ему прилетало особенно сильно. Иногда Картман выбирал ремень, у них даже плетка была, и твердый черный стек, но ладонью все равно было лучше всего. Идеальное взаимодействие, кожа к коже. Пару раз Картман осторожно шлепнул по мошонке, и каждый раз Кайл громко взвывал и раздвигал ноги все шире, хотя его уже и так трясло.

\- Не хочешь выебнуться, Кайли? – невинно спросил Картман. – Ты ведь у нас выебистая сучка, нет? Всегда с претензиями.  
Кайл отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Нет? – делано удивился Картман. – Ну надо же! Вот теперь я точно уверен, что каждый воспитательный урок должен подкрепляться телесным дополнением.  
Кайл начал подвывать, его коленки дрожали, и ему уже было явно сложно справляться. Он посмотрел на Картмана мутным взглядом и облизнул распухшие губы.

\- Ну что же, - сказал Картман, погладив его по колену. – Давай вытащим из тебя иголки?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - булькнул Кайл.  
Его ресницы слиплись, а глаза покраснели, как у кролика-альбиноса. Но смотрел он на Картмана очень преданно, и в этом взгляде было доверие такой силы, что у Эрика во рту пересохло.

\- Вот эта иголка научила тебя послушанию, - заметил Картман, осторожно подцепив мелкую иглу и вытащив ее.  
Кайл охнул.  
\- А вот эта – научила тебя, как угодить своему гауптштурмфюреру, - улыбнулся Картман.  
Теперь во взгляде Кайла было только смирение, никакой иронии и дерзости, никаких попыток невербально обхамить. Любовь, уважение и преданность. Все, о чем Картман мечтал.  
\- А вот эта, - тихо сказал Картман, подвигав кончиком пальца самую большую иглу. – Это была твоя награда за доверие, дорогуша.  
Кайл всхлипнул. В нем осталась последняя игла, не большая, и не маленькая. Ее края металлически поблескивали на фоне покрасневшей кожи и припухших проколов.  
\- А вот эту, пожалуй, я бы навсегда оставил в тебе, - сказал Картман задумчиво. – Потому что она символизирует твою принадлежность мне. Хотя с другой стороны, мне нахрен не нужны никакие иголки, чтобы иметь тебя целиком и с потрохами.  
Кайл слабо улыбнулся ему и взглядом попросил о поцелуе.

Картман перегнулся через него, ослабил ремень и пару минут заботливо растирал запястья Кайла. Потом отодвинулся и несколько секунд внимательно всматривался в измученное, но сияющее треугольное лицо, мокрое от пота, слез и слюны. Кайл покорно лежал на кровати, с раздвинутыми ногами и неловко прижатыми к груди руками, и смотрел в ответ, сглатывая слезы.

\- Ком цу мир, йуде, - позвал Картман.  
\- Йа воль, герр гауптштурмфюрер, - хрипло отозвался Кайл и с готовностью подполз к Картману. Он двигался неуклюже, руки у него онемели, а выпоротая задница горела, но Кайл так стремился подчиниться, с такой жаждой тянулся, словно его жизнь от этого зависела. Эрик решил, что Кайл точно заслужил поощрения.

Картман уложил его на спину, быстро смазал член, решив, что смазывать Кайла особо нужды нет - растяжки тому хватало, а толика боли только добавит удовольствия им обоим. Кайл, в ответ на проникновение, охнул и обхватил его за плечи, запрокидывая побледневшее лицо. Картман нежно поцеловал его мокрые, горячие губы, укусил за горло, под нижней челюстью и сжал зубы. Жизнь Кайла была у него… ну пусть не в руках, но буквально в зубах, и в этот момент Картман действительно целиком и полностью владел Кайлом, каждым его вздохом и движением. Кайл поскуливал, мягкий и податливый, как воск.

Гибкий, послушный, его персональный сладкий, остроязыкий и вечно непокорный еврейчик. Картман отстранился, закинул себе на плечо ногу Кайла, красивую, точеную, с сильными мышцами, повернул Кайла на бок и продолжил. Глаза у Кайла начали закатываться, изо рта вылетали уже не стоны, а какие-то невнятные хрипы.  
Он дернулся, раз и второй, слабо вскрикнул и кончил, извиваясь и царапая Картману плечи. А потом обмяк и уставился в потолок невидящими глазами.

Картману понадобилось пара минут, чтобы догнать его. Он навалился на Кайла, едва успев сместить часть своего веса на локти.  
\- Эрик, - выдохнул Кайл. – Э-э-эрик.  
И это была настолько Картмановская интонация, что Картман несколько секунд переживал чудовищно достоверное, хоть и весьма галлюциногенное ощущение, что они с Кайлом каким-то образом стали одним целым существом, с едиными мыслями и желаниями на двоих.  
Наконец его отпустило, он неохотно сполз с Кайла, обессиленного и порядком потасканного. Кайл глядел в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых не было даже намека на сознание. Картман даже погордился собой несколько секунд.

Какой он все-таки, был кретин, когда считал, что тот пьяный насильный трах – это лучшее, что можно урвать от Кайла. Так, по согласию, было гораздо лучше, гораздо слаще; когда Кайл сам к нему тянулся, когда сам ластился и напрашивался на наказание. Когда он не боялся, а предвкушал, а потом не валялся в снегу, израненный и потерянный, впавший в шок, а лежал в их общей постели, совершенно разнеженный и счастливый, покрытый следами их извращенной, жесткой любви.

Наконец Кайл начал отходить, он задрожал и моргнул, приходя в себя. Картман завернул его в теплое одеяло, взял на руки и прижал к себе, словно младенца. Кайл благодарно прижался щекой к его груди и вздохнул.

\- Это такой кайф, - сказал он хриплым, сорванным голосом. – Я даже описать не могу, как мне становится хорошо. Жаль, что я не могу тебе это передать.  
\- Да я и так вижу, - ответил Картман, улыбнувшись. – По тебе, знаешь, все видно, дорогуша.  
Кайл покосился на него и тоже слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я даже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - пробормотал он. – Что я настоящая еврейская шлюшка-давалка, да?  
\- Ну-у, - Картман прищурил глаза в усмешке. – Ты, конечно, безотказная еврейская шлюшка-давалка, но с одним большим и важным бонусом.  
Кайл вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты исключительно персональная шлюшка, - пояснил Картман. – Для сугубо личного пользования.  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Кайл, закатил глаза. – Старые недобрые комплименты от Картмана.  
\- Ну ладно, - фыркнул Картман. – Ты заслужил, так и быть, я сознаюсь. Ты настоящая королева шлюшек-давалок, и ты мой. Так лучше?  
\- Намного, - саркастично ответил Кайл. – Впусти кота, он дверь царапает.

Картман послушался: ссадил Кайла на кровать, запустил возмущенного Геринга, выбросил использованные иглы и перчатки, и выключил свет. Кайл ворочался в постели, пытаясь найти удобное место. Наверное, у него попка болела после порки и проколы чесались.

\- Детка, а ты в порядке? – на всякий случай спросил Картман.  
Кайл ему никогда не жаловался на то, что между ними однажды произошло, но пару раз Картман просыпался посреди ночи от того, что Кайл плачет и мечется во сне. Здорово все-таки он тогда напугался. И Картман, впервые проснувшись во время такого приступа, здорово перепугался, не зная, что делать и чем помочь.  
\- Да, - сонно ответил Кайл. – Я в полнейшем, охуеннейшем порядке. Ложись уже, не торчи столбом посреди комнаты. Иди сюда и грей меня.  
Картман подчинился, забрался под одеяло и обнял Кайла со спины.

\- Все-таки хорошее свидание получилось, - задумчиво проговорил Кайл, пока Геринг топтался по ним сверху, устраиваясь удобней. – С тобой, Эрик, не соскучишься… но давай в следующий раз все-таки сходим в кино?  
\- Разве же я против? – отозвался Картман. – В кинотеатре я тебя давненько не трахал, надо исправить это упущение.  
\- Тьфу! – вздохнул Кайл. – Хоть бы раз побыл серьезным.  
\- Могу и побыть, - возразил Картман. – Вот сейчас, например, возьму и всерьез откушу от тебя кусочек.  
Кайл тут же резво развернулся к нему, нос к носу, скинув мяукнувшего Геринга, но Картман только ухмыльнулся.

\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал он, - не делай такое лицо, еврейчик. Я ж любя.  
Кайл закатил глаза.  
\- Спи уже, Картман, - ответил он. - И не вздумай кусаться! Убью нафиг, не посмотрю, что между нами пылкие чувства!  
\- Ладно, - сдался Картман, подгреб Кайла к себе и крепко его обнял. – Как скажешь, мистер адвокатишка.  
Они пару минут полежали в тишине, толкаясь под одеялом коленями, потом Кайл сел, стащил со столика ноутбук и поставил его себе на колени.

\- Только не говори, что решил поработать, - простонал Картман, жмурясь от света. – Нашел время!  
\- Не, - отмахнулся Кайл. – Давай посмотрим что-нибудь перед сном… только не порнушку и не какой-нибудь «Триумф воли».  
\- Я почему-то подозреваю, что ты смотришь порнушку в два раза чаще, чем я, - заметил Картман. – У меня на это времени нет, а ты у нас похотливый еврейчик, которому всегда мало.  
Кайл фыркнул, ущипнул Картмана за сосок и задумался. Картман внимательно рассматривал его лицо, подсвеченное экраном ноутбука.

\- Хочешь снять хоум видео? – догадливо спросил он.  
\- Ну… нет, - вздохнул Кайл. – Кое-кто у нас тут слишком приметный.  
Он провел кончиками пальцев по руке Картмана, по надписям, цифрам и свастикам.  
\- Можно поставить камеру туда, - предложил Картман, кивнув в сторону комода. – Ниже уровня лиц.  
\- Нет, - ответил Кайл. – Спалимся, потом проблем не оберешься.  
\- Ты только представь, как это выглядит, - предложил Картман вкрадчивым тоном. – Неонаци сурово наказывает ортодоксального еврейчика, заблудившегося ночью в Митте.  
\- Ох, господи, - только и ответил Кайл, закатив глаза. – Я же так похож на ортодокса.  
\- А никто не станет проверять, - рассмеялся Картман. – Достаточно, если ты будешь попискивать «Ой вей из мир» и молиться на идише.  
\- Я его не знаю, - возразил Кайл. – Картман, уйми фантазию, сделай мне одолжение.  
\- А так-то я не против ретроспективы, - сообщил Картман, которого понесло. – Офицер СС проводит пристрастный допрос пленного чешского жиденка с последующим наказанием…  
Кайл несколько секунд раздраженно смотрел на него, потом рассмеялся и потерся щекой о плечо, покрытое татуировками.

\- Ты на всю голову больной, герр гауптштурмфюрер, - заметил он. – Но нет, мы такого снимать не будем.  
\- Но тебе же хочется, - вкрадчиво сказал Картман. – Ты только представь, сколько людей увидит, как я тебя мучаю и как тебе это нравится…  
\- Что значит «сколько людей» ?! – взвился Кайл. – Ты что уже задумал?!  
\- Зальем на какой-нибудь порноресурс, - пожал плечами Картман. – На Рэдтуб. Тебе жалко что ли?  
\- Да, представь себе, - ответил Кайл, гневно раздувая ноздри. – Я не хочу, чтобы на меня не пойми кто дрочил! А тебя совсем не волнует, что тебя опознать могут по татуировкам?  
\- Да мне плевать, - равнодушно ответил Картман. – Пусть дрочат, неудачники. А ты не выебывайся, лапонька, можно подумать, я не знаю твои тайные фантазии.  
\- Какие еще фантазии? – возмущенно вскинулся Кайл, но Эрик поглядел на него с незлой насмешкой и любовно потрепал по щеке.  
\- Да все твои тайные фантазии, - улыбнулся Картман. - Ты же маленький извращенец, хоть с виду такой приличный. Это вообще, знаешь, отличительная черта всех тихонь - сами такие целки, все дела, и в жопу ни на полшишечки, а в мозгах такое, что хватит на целый порнофильм!  
Кайл хватал воздух ртом и лихорадочно пытался придумать какие-то возражения и аргумента против, не подозревая, что густой румянец и блеск глаз его уже с потрохами сдал.

\- Признайся, детка, - промурлыкал Картман, развеселившись. – Ты ведь слаще всего кончаешь, когда воображаешь, что нас кто-нибудь видит? Поэтому и окна не зашториваешь ночью. Мне вот даже интересно, кого ты представляешь? Свою мамочку? Нет, это пиздец даже для тебя. М-м... раввина? А потом такой, ох, ребе, горе мне, я согрешил!  
Покрасневший Кайл вместо ответа звонко хлопнул его по щеке. Картман засмеялся, он ничуть не обиделся.

\- Кто бы еще мог затесаться в твою голову? – задумчиво сказал он, потерев место пощечины. - А, черт возьми, я знаю! Это же наш друг Стэн Марш! Женатый натурал, имеющий в перспективе парочку детишек. И вот ты представляешь, как он, такой правильный, смотрит, как ты пускаешь слюни на мой хер, берешь его в рот и в жопу радостно даешь, как отлично выдрессированная нацистская подстилка. Ну, угадал, а?

Кайл помолчал.  
\- Нет, - сказал он наконец, кое-как совладав с голосом. – С хоум порно - плохая идея, неумная и опасная. Мы не будем так подставляться.  
\- Ага, - лживо ответил Картман; так лживо, что Кайл не сдержал улыбки, догадавшись, что к этому разговору они еще вернутся.  
Картман тоже улыбнулся, его позабавила лицемерная, и в общем-то, предсказуемая реакция Кайла на чистейшую правду.

\- Будешь смотреть? – спросил Кайл, запустив файл. – Это какой-то ужастик.  
\- Валяй, - сонно ответил Картман, а через пару минут его рука, лежащая поперек живота Кайла, потяжелела.  
Кайл покосился и заметил, что Картман спит. Лицо у него было спокойное и расслабленное. Вечная хмурая морщинка между бровей разгладилась. Кайл ненавидел эту морщинку, она означала, что Картман всегда начеку, всегда ждет неприятностей, как тот дикий зверь, живущий в жестоких джунглях.  
Но сейчас Картман был в безопасности, поэтому расслабился и, наверное, видел хороший сон. Кайл осторожно убрал ноутбук обратно на столик, подвинул кота в сторону и поцеловал Картмана в висок.  
\- Херцлих вилькоммен ин майне феррюкте вельт, - невнятно пробормотал Картман.  
Кайл ухмыльнулся, еще раз поцеловал его в щеку и шепнул.  
\- Да я давно уже в твоем сумасшедшем мире, Эрик. Ни один нормальный не станет представлять, как на него дрочат. Так что надо будет как-нибудь попробовать. Закроем гештальт.  
Картман вздохнул, улыбнулся сквозь сон и затих.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ich glaube an mein Feind" - "Я верю во врага моего". Нацистский лозунг, взятый из речи Рихарда Дарре, рейхсминистра продовольствия.
> 
> \- Komm zu mir, Jude. - Иди ко мне, еврей.  
> \- Ja wohl, Herr Hauptsturmführer! -Так точно, господин капитан!
> 
> Herzlich Willkommen in meiner verrückte Welt. - Добро пожаловать в мой безумный мир.
> 
> Татуировка Картмана - вольный перевод песни группы Раммштайн "Führe mich" (OST "Нимфоманка" Ларса фон Триера). 
> 
> Führe mich  
> Halte mich  
> Ich fühle dich  
> Verlass mich nicht  
> Ich verlass dich nicht
> 
> Zwei Bilder nur ein Rahmen  
> Ein Körper doch zwei Namen  
> Zwei Dochte eine Kerze  
> Zwei Seelen in einem Herzen (с)


End file.
